Atração Fatal
by Hime Hayashi
Summary: COMPLETO! Sem magia,Universo Alternativo Num mundo de mistério,paixão,lutas e fortes intuições,como agir quando uma nova missão envolve seu doloroso passado?
1. Prólogo

Olá pessoal! Resolvi explorar uma coisa diferente, dessa vez, como naquela época de detetives e coisa e tal... Com o andar do fic, vocês irão perceber que é um fic caracterizado nessa época, bom, pelo menos foi o que eu quis passar, não seu se deu muito certo...Espero que gostem. (Mil perdões pelo título, mas não pensei muito...)Bom proveito!

Disclaimer: Bem que eu queria, mas infelizmente não é meu, nenhum personagem... nenhunzinho....pelo menos não neste capítulo!

Atração Fatal

por Hime

-Prólogo-

Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e vestida de negro saiu do lado do carona de um carro luxuoso, que acabara de estacionar em frente a um sobrado. Logo abriu a porta do banco de trás, abrindo caminho para uma mulher extremamente elegante e bem vestida sair dele e olhar fixamente para o aconchegante sobrado. Seguido a este ato, olhou de relance para o céu, que anunciava um dia com clima agradável, o que seria bom para o primeiro dia de inverno. De repente seus olhos pareceram opacos, porém só pareceram.

Segurando sua pequena bolsa com as duas mãos, a elegante mulher disse para sua guarda-costas, sem a fitar:

- Hideno, me espere aqui até segunda ordem. Estarei de volta o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, senhora.

A mulher apressou-se em caminhar para dentro do prédio, não queria ser reconhecida ali, na porta de um detetive particular que investigava casos de furtos, adultérios e até mesmo assassinatos.

Se dirigiu à porta principal, que se localizava na lateral esquerda do prédio, e não no centro, como era de costume. Com suas mãos cobertas por luvas curtas e de tom creme, girou a maçaneta com cuidado. Passou logo para o lado interno do sobrado, fechando a porta devagar. Aprumou-se ligeiramente e subiu o único lance de escadas que havia, tudo com uma elegância impressionante.

- Bom dia.

Sonomi virou-se para o lado direito, de onde a voz vinha. Seus olhos, que por um momento estavam quase arregalados de susto, recobraram a serenidade ao ver um jovem rapaz sentado atrás de uma mesa. Parecia ser o ajudante ou secretário do homem que viera procurar, e realmente ele lhe inspirava confiança. Caminhou até ele com uma expressão mais calma.

- Sente-se, por favor.- Pediu o rapaz já de pé, depois de fazer um cumprimento.

- Obrigada, mas tenho pressa.

- Claro, tudo bem. Em que eu...

- Bem, desculpe-me interromper, mas gostaria de conversar com o senhor Hiiragizawa.- A voz de Sonomi saía firme, porém calma.

- Oh, claro!- A voz de Syaoran se tornou mais espontânea.- Deve ser a senhora Daidouji, não?

- Sim, meu rapaz, mas será que eu poderia falar com o senhor Hiiragizawa agora? Tenho muita urgência neste assunto.- Sua voz novamente não soava áspera, muito pelo contrário, suave, porém com energia.

- Perdão senhora, já irei avisá-lo de sua presença.- Syaoran jamais ele se sentiria ofendido com o pedido, afinal, sempre haviam esposos enfurecidos e mal-educados fazendo "pedidos" muito piores.

O rapaz caminhou apressado até uma porta de madeira que fazia ligação com a outra sala. E não bateu, simplesmente entrou.

- Eriol, a senhora Daidouji chegou. E com pressa.

- Mande-a entrar.- Eriol respondeu, virado de costas para Syaoran e encostado na janela, com ar pensativo.

- Certo.

- Syaoran.- Chamou pelo nome do rapaz antes deste fechar a porta.

- Sim?- Indagou com pressa. Os sentimentos e emoções dos outros costumavam influir muito em si mesmo.

- Da próxima vez bata à porta.- Syaoran fez menção de abrir a boca para retrucar algo, mas antes disso foi interrompido novamente.- Mesmo que meu cliente esteja com pressa.- Virou-se para seu parceiro e deu um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos.

Syaoran fechou a porta, não se importando muito com o comentário do amigo, mas claro que tentaria cumpri-lo.

Olhou para Sonomi, que agora já havia retirado as suas luvas.

- Por favor, me acompanhe senhora Daidouji.

- Obrigada, senhor...- Olhou discretamente para o nome escrito na plaquinha em cima da mesa do gentil rapaz.- Li.

- Por nada...- Syaoran fez menção de rir diante da situação. Logicamente ele percebera o ato de Sonomi.

Deu alguns passos e já estava dentro do acolhedor gabinete do detetive.

- Senhor Hiiragizawa?- Sonomi soou interrogativa e Syaoran tratou de sair da sala.

- Senhora Daidouji.- Eriol fez um gesto cortês, beijando de leve a mão da jovem senhora.- Sente-se por favor.

- Obrigada.- sentou-se sem demora.

Sonomi demonstrava uma ponta de nervosismo, que era claramente apontado por seu gesto de apertar as luvas entre as mãos e Eriol permanecia calmo, assim como fora em quase toda sua vida. Ele não se deixava influenciar facilmente como Syaoran.

- Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhora Daidouji?

Eriol falava o que lhe era de praxe, enquanto observava Sonomi. Sonomi parecia realmente ter grande fortuna e não se interessava em ocultar isso. Usava no momento, um conjunto de cor creme, em que a saia ia um pouco além dos joelhos, meias brancas e por cima do taileur um casaco pesado e comprido. O tecido deveria ser crepe marroquino, mas a gola de pele parda lhe parecia única. Seu rosto tinha uma leve maquiagem, e era adornada por um par de brinco de pérolas grandes, assim como o seu vistoso colar.

Eriol terminava de examinar Sonomi, enquanto ela procurava algo na bolsa.

- Não tenho muito tempo, senhor Hiiragizawa. Preciso ir para a fábrica para realizar algumas reuniões.- Parecia que tinha achado o que queria.

- É raro, hoje em dia, ver uma mulher comandando algo tão grande como a sua empresa...

- Sim, sempre há algumas exceções, mas... aqui está.- Parecia não estar muito interessada no assunto e depositou sobre a mesa umas folhas dobradas.- Todos os detalhes sobre esse assunto estão contidos nessas folhas. Peço sigilo absoluto e sinto muitíssimo não poder ficar e conversar com o senhor, mas...- Levantou-se, gesto que foi seguido por Eriol, já em posse das folhas.- Realmente preciso ir. Não há quem possa me substituir na empresa...- Logo pareceu invadida pela melancolia.

- Certamente, senhora.- Sonomi saiu de seus devaneios- Seu caso terá total sigilo e farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Obrigada.- Um leve sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios

Eriol beijou novamente a mão da mulher à sua frente e depois abriu a porta.

- A acompanho até a saída.- O sorriso de Sonomi aumentou. Seria Eriol a solução de todos os seus problemas?

Depois de ter se certificado que sua cliente estava segura, Eriol caminhou em direção do escritório subindo os degraus lentamente, enquanto olhava os papéis.

Quando chegou ao topo da escada, viu Syaoran se sentando à mesa.

- Li?- Disse enquanto guardava discretamente as folhas em seu bolso.- Onde estava quando fui levar a senhora Daidouji até a porta?

- Oras!- Syaoran deu um sorriso maroto, enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça e colocava os pés na mesa.- Fui ao banheiro. É proibido agora?

Eriol sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Você não muda, Syaoran...

- Hm... que papel é esse que você guardou no bolso?

- Deixe de ser curioso! Primeiro: tire o pé da mesa. Já pensou se um cliente o vê assim? Segundo:...- Diminuiu o tom da brincadeira ao ter o papel novamente em mãos.- Preciso analisar isso, pode ser um caso diferente...Quem sabe interessante?- Sorriu novamente.

- Ok, ok!- Li tirou os pés da mesa e fez uma cara emburrada.- Eu sempre sou o último a saber das coisa mesmo!

Sorriram um para o outro e caíram numa gargalhada gostosa. Eram amigos há tanto tempo, mas Syaoran nunca mudava. Por fim Eriol perguntou-lhe sobre Yamazaki.

- Daqui a pouco deve estar voltando, foi tirar umas fotografias e visitar um cliente.

- Certo. Quando eu terminar de averiguar esses papéis eu gostaria de conversar com vocês. Algo me diz que esse caso irá envolver a todos nós.

- Tudo bem. Eu o aviso.

À tarde desse mesmo dia...

Eriol ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Sorriu. Era isso que mais gostava em seu colega. Ele realmente tinha palavra, apesar de nada ter prometido.

- Pode entrar, Li.

Syaoran foi entrando, com cara de interrogação:

- Como sabia que era eu?

- O jeito do Yamazaki bater é muito diferente, não é?- Instantaneamente os dois se lembraram em como Yamazaki fazia tal ato parecer uma pequena melodia.

- Hm...Tem razão, mas vim avisar que ele acabou de chegar.

- Ótimo! Quero conversar com os dois.

- Ok.- Li deu meia volta e chamou por Yamazaki.

Dentro de alguns segundos, os três homens que faziam parte daquela pequena sociedade estavam reunidos e sentados na sala de Eriol.

- E então Hiiragizawa? O que tinha de importante para nos falar?- Takashi perguntou, se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

- Sobre um interessante caso que me foi apresentado hoje pela manhã.

- Espero que seja um caso interessante, diferente, intrigante...

- Bem... depende do ponto de vista, mas vamos lá. Hoje uma importante senhora veio me visitar, e pediu o maior sigilo em seu caso. Me entregou algumas folhas e foi embora apressada.

- E?- Yamazaki realmente era bastante curioso.

- O nome dela é Daidouji Sonomi, presidente da fábrica de brinquedos Daidouji.

- Ah... agora sim percebo a importância do caso. Já leu a carta?

- Sim.- Eriol sentia a voz sumir, mas não perdia a posição.- Se trata de sua filha, ou melhor, do noivo de sua filha.- Vendo Syaoran e Takashi com cara de interrogação, continuou.- Ele sumiu a algum tempo, num acidente de navio. Ela receia que ele tenha falecido.

- E ela quer que nós procuremos o noivo da filha dela com sigilo, é isso?

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo ele desapareceu?

Eriol fez uma pequena pausa e depois prosseguiu:

- Há três meses.

Houve um silêncio geral na sala. Três meses atrás...Foi na mesma época em que a noiva de Eriol, Mizuki Kaho, também sumiu, num acidente bem semelhante.

- Não façam essa cara.- Eriol deu um sorriso meio amargo.- Estou trabalhando e vivendo normalmente, não é mesmo?

- Mas continua esperando que ela apareça num de seus casos, não é? Me corrija se eu estiver enganado.- Syaoran, que até agora tinha permanecido em silêncio, se pronunciou.

- Oras...- Eriol ajeitou seus óculos- Quem sabe? Às vezes a vida prega essas peças.

O clima continuaria tenso se Takashi não o tivesse quebrado:

- Ok, ok, sem sentimentalismo agora. Vamos lá, é só isso então?

- Aparentemente sim.- Eriol respondeu mexendo nas folhas, já recomposto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E o que nos envolveria tanto?

- Oras, Takashi, achei melhor eu e Syaoran irmos investigar, enquanto você ficará aqui, cuidando de nosso escritório.

- É, tava demorando...- Yamazaki suspirou.

Eles sempre se revezavam. Quando Yamazaki saia, os dois ficavam no escritório, e quando Eriol e Li saiam, era ele quem ficava, e a última vez que isso aconteceu foi a cinco meses atrás. Sempre que saíam Eriol e Syaoran juntos, podia-se ter certeza que era um caso mais perigoso ou difícil, como assassinatos e mistérios, caso contrário, sempre era Yamazaki ou às vezes Eriol quem ia investigar, entrevistar e tirar fotos. Ele tinha que admitir; adorava o que fazia, mas não gostava nem um pouco de correr perigo, melhor dizendo, muito perigo, já que a sua profissão o deixava em constante risco.

- Eriol...- Syaoran perguntou enquanto mexia num pote de canetas.

- Sim?

- Mas será que a senhora Daidouji estava tão nervosa só por causa disto?

- Meu caro Syaoran....O sumiço de uma pessoa não é pouca coisa.

- Não, eu sei, mas...ela me parecia um pouco estranha e afobada demais.

- Como pode dizer isso Syaoran?- retrucou Yamazaki- Conhece ela por acaso?

- Não se trata disso, Takashi.- Syaoran deixou as canetas em paz.- Acontece que eu não passei anos estudando a mente e o comportamento da pessoas por acaso.

Todos ficaram quietos. Syaoran tinha se formado em Psicologia, e sempre acertava nos seus diagnósticos, o que era muito útil em sua profissão.

- Certo, certo. Amanhã tentarei falar com a senhora Daidouji e resolveremos esta sua preocupação.

Li sorriu. Dentro de alguns minutos todos estavam arrumando suas coisas para irem embora. Sabiam que no dia seguinte teriam muito trabalho a fazer.

Na manhã seguinte...

- Syaoran, descubra para mim o telefone da senhora Daidouji.- Eriol dizia enquanto subia as escadas e destrancava o seu escritório.

- Mas como?- Respondeu o rapaz que bebia chá em sua mesa.

- Oras, meu caro Syaoran....- Retrucou Hiiragizawa- Você faz parte desta aliança de detetives ou não?

Li sorriu. Foi o bastante para a confirmação do que iria fazer agora.

Poucos minutos depois Syaoran batia à porta de Eriol.

- Pode entrar. Conseguiu?

- Lógico- Syaoran jogou um bloquinho rabiscado em cima da mesa do seu colega.- O que eu não consigo?- E saiu rapidamente da sala para não correr o risco de Eriol lhe jogar o pequeno mas grosso bloco de anotações na cabeça.

- Li...Li...- Eriol sorria, enquanto discava para o número ali anotado.

- Mansão Daidouji, bom dia.- Uma voz fina veio do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia. Por gentileza, gostaria de falar com Daidouji Sonomi.

- Ela não está no momento, quem gostaria?

- Hiiragizawa Eriol. Sabe em que horário eu poderia encontrá-la?

- Após as dezessete horas, senhor.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado.

- Por nada.

Eriol desligou o telefone frustrado. Teria que esperar até a tarde? Droga! Jogou a caneta que estava em sua mão na mesa. Tirou os óculos, inclinou-se na poltrona e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros- azulados. De repente ouviu gritos de discussões e se sua audição não o enganava, barulhos característicos de uma briga. Colocou os óculos novamente e saiu correndo para ver o que havia ocorrido.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: Olá!!! E então, o que acharam? Essa foi a introdução da minha história e não tenho muita certeza se devo realmente continuar com esse fic, apesar de umas opiniões positivas que recebi(Stella, Sayo, valeu, de coração!!). Essa fic tem basicamente Eriol em primeiro foco, mas acredito que no próximo capítulo (que estará bem mais interessante) o Li irá se destacar mais(bem mais) e ainda teremos Sakura entrando na história, já que eu não consigo deixá-los de fora...^^ Tudo depende de vocês, portanto deixem seus reviews ou me escrevam e-mails!!! Responderei a todos(reviews ou e-mails) sem exceção e com o maior carinho. Isso é muitíssimo importante para mim!! Ah sim! Qualquer dúvida é só entrar em contato comigo, seja por e-mail(ayahh@hotmail.com), MSN ou icq(175051748).

Um abraço,

Hime.(Não esqueçam de clicar aí embaixo, ó! ^.~)


	2. Confusões

Atração Fatal- II

Por Hime

-Confusões-

Eriol abriu a porta de supetão e encontrou Li em sua tradicional posição de luta, com um brutamontes de cabelos avermelhados inconsciente no chão. Provavelmente o homem havia levado uns dos pequenos porém poderosos golpes de Li. Ao ver que Syaoran estava bem, Eriol sentiu todos os seus músculos relaxarem, se bem que nem sentiu quando eles se contraíram.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- Eriol perguntou analisando o rosto vermelho e a marca na nuca do sujeito.

- Ah!- Syaoran desdobrava as mangas da camisa.- Ele queria entrar na sua sala e eu não deixei. Sujeito arrogante!

- Estava nervoso?

- Bastante. Acho que ele está desconfiando da mulher dele.- Li praticamente se jogou na sua cadeira.- Ele não falou muita coisa agradável, mas acho que ele já veio aqui antes.

- Entendo...Vamos, me ajude a erguê-lo.

Li fez uma careta de quem definitivamente não gostou.

- Onde vai colocá-lo?- Eriol olhou em volta. Só havia um lugar disponível.

- Sentado ali, na poltrona do Yamazaki.

- Você sabe que ele não gosta...- Li replicou.

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos colocá-lo então na sua sala, já que foi você quem o deixou inconsciente.- Eriol sorriu e apontou para uma sala trancada ao lado da sua. Sabia que havia vencido.

Carregaram com um pouco de esforço o grandalhão para a poltrona de Yamazaki, que parecia que iria ao chão com tanto peso.

Eriol e Syaoran se sentaram à mesa desocupada.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Se você se refere ao telefonema para a Daidouji, não.

- E então? O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei, talvez uma visita. Ela me deu as informações iniciais, mas preciso de mais, só com isso não conseguirei fazer algo útil. Pretendo fazer uma visita à fábrica.

- E por que não liga?

- Não... Prefiro ir até lá, assim não corro o risco de me dizerem que ela não está, como sempre fazem nas grandes empresas.

- Tomara que você consiga essas informações rápido.- Syaoran comentou distraidamente.

- Por que?- Por uma fração de segundo os pensamentos de Eriol se tornaram sombrios.

- Não sei.- Li também ficou sério.- Talvez intuição.

A tensão do local aumentaria se Yamazaki não chegasse com mais uma mentira sua:

- Vocês sabiam que a intuição é um presente das fadas para quem...- E ele continuaria com sua mentira se não ficasse tão espantando por sua cadeirinha querida ter, naquele momento, um conteúdo tão feio.

- O que foi, Yamazaki? Fecha a boca!- Li zombou.

- Como aquele sujeitinho foi parar ali?- Apontou para o seu lugar.

- Bem...- Eriol sorriu.- Foi mais um nervosinho que Li fez o favor de acalmar.

Nesta hora o monstro humano acordou e Eriol e Takashi tiveram que resolver a situação, já que Syaoran estava ficando nervoso, com o troglodita insultando sua mãe, irmãs, família e esposa, ou melhor, namorada.

.....................................................................

Eriol tinha acabado de falar com a secretária de Sonomi, que pediu para que ele aguardasse um pouco. Ele se sentou num dos confortáveis sofás que haviam na sala de espera. Estava um pouco cansado. Há tempos um cliente não lhe dava tanto trabalho como aquele ruivo enorme. Tudo bem que eles haviam feito diversos cursos de defesa pessoal, mas Syaoran não precisava provocar aquele rinoceronte daquela maneira. Agora pensava se seria bom terminar algum curso e se especializar em alguma coisa como fizeram Takashi e Syaoran. Naquela época as armas de fogo exerciam um domínio surpreendente sobre ele, e juntando a paixão que ele sentia por elas, Eriol largou as artes marciais e virou atirador de elite da polícia pela sua boa mira, apesar de ter sido por pouquíssimo tempo.

Eriol saiu de suas recordações ao chamado da gentil secretária de Sonomi:

- Senhor Hiiragizawa, a senhora já pode atendê-lo. Siga-me, por favor.

- Oh, claro. Obrigado.- A mocinha retribuiu um sorriso gentil.

Seguiram em frente e pararam na primeira porta atrás da mesa da secretária.

- Pode entrar, senhor.- a moça abriu a porta e Eriol sentiu uma brisa passar por seu rosto.

- Obrigada senhorita.- Eriol entrou e sentiu a corrente de ar da porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Eriol tinha certeza de que se ele se concentrasse, encontraria ali a energia de um espírito à espreita. Olhou para frente e viu uma mesa magnífica, cujo ocupante era Sonomi.

- Bom dia detetive. Sente-se por favor. Posso lhe ajudar em mais alguma coisa?- Sorria, apesar de sua exaustão.

- Oh, sim. Bom dia, obrigado.- Acomodou-se.- Vim até aqui para saber de mais algumas coisas, para que nossas investigações surtam mais efeito e corram mais rapidamente.

- Sim, claro. Ontem só lhe informei o que basicamente seria... hum... O seu trabalho.- Sorriu.- Mas hoje eu responderei a todas as suas perguntas.- Encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira.- Pode começar quando quiser.

....................................................................

Um jovem casal de namorados estava sentado num banquinho de praça a olhar o movimento e a conversar, quando os olhos verdes da mocinha se desviaram para um vulto.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?- Ela parecia confusa e Syaoran notou isso.

- Hã? Nada...- Respondeu olhando ainda o prédio que ficava de frente com a praça.

- Você parece confusa.

- Não, é que parece que eu vi alguém conhecido entrar ali, naquele prédio.- Sakura mostrou o local com o seu dedinho indicador.

- Um prédio de advocacia? Creio que não deva ser nada de importante.- Disse, passando o braço esquerdo pelos ombros dela.

- Tem razão.- Deu-lhe um beijinho.

- E então? Saiu mais cedo do escritório hoje?- disse enquanto se abraçava a ele.

- Não exatamente. Saí mais cedo mas terei que voltar.- Sakura olhou curiosa para ele.- Aconteceu um incidente e resolvi sair para refrescar um pouco a cabeça.

- Fico tranqüila só em você me dizer que não precisou bater em alguém...

Visto o silêncio do namorado, Sakura o soltou e o olhou com uma cara de brava. Syaoran foi logo se desculpando:

- Ei! Espere um pouco! Eu nunca faço isso sem um motivo. Eu não ia poder pegar um pote de calmantes e fazer o sujeito engolir!- Ele dispensou comentar os insultos proferidos por aquele monstro.

- Sabe que não é bom sair batendo nas pessoas por qualquer coisa.- Olhou ele sério.

- Eu sei. Por isso não faço isso.

Sakura suspirou. Sabia que Syaoran não fazia por mal, fazia por sua profissão. Novamente abraçou-se a ele e perguntou:

- Alguma novidade?

- Não.- Aspirou o perfume dos seus cabelos e olhou no relógio.- Sakura, meu anjo, preciso ir agora.

- Eu também tenho que ir. Marquei um encontro com uma amiga .- Levantaram-se.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, é aqui pertinho.- Ajeitou seu chapéu e vestido azul-claros e colocou as luvas.- Foi um prazer almoçar com você.

Sakura subiu na pontinha do pé, pegou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos e lhe deu um brevíssimo beijo, saindo logo depois com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. Tudo fazia cada vez Syaoran ansiar ainda mais por ela...

......................................................................

Eriol, fechando seu bloquinho de anotações, perguntou pela última vez, somente para confirmar:

- Nagamine Touya, trinta anos, empresário, desaparecido a três meses. É isso, não é?- Sonomi confirmou com a cabeça.

- Pode encontrar o melhor amigo dele, no endereço dessa empresa que te passei.

- Acha que ele sabe de algo e não quer lhe contar?- Sonomi mais uma vez balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eriol olhou no relógio e se levantou. Sonomi fez o mesmo.

- Obrigado, senhora Daidouji, essas informações serão de grande utilidade.

- Eu que devo agradecer. Muito obrigada meu rapaz.

- Disponha. Até mais- E como da primeira vez, beijou a mão de Sonomi.- Foi um prazer revê-la.

- Igualmente.

Sonomi acompanhou Eriol até a porta da sala e voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira, enquanto do outro lado, Eriol pensava em fazer uma visita para a senhorita Daidouji. Poderia ser que quem escondesse algo fosse Sonomi. Talvez deixasse Tsukishiro, amigo de Nagamine, por conta de Syaoran. Li sabia bater, mas também sabia persuadir. Olhou uma última vez para a porta de onde acabara de sair. Deu-se um estalo em sua mente e decidiu que voltaria agora para o escritório. Deixaria a visita à filha de Sonomi para depois.

......................................................................

Syaoran andava calmamente pelas ruas que o levariam até o escritório, mas numa esquina não muito movimentada ele sentiu uma energia não muito boa. Olhou para trás instintivamente e nada viu, além de duas mocinhas e um rapaz conversando na sacada de uma confeitaria. Logo reconheceu sua burrada: é lógico que se estivesse sendo perseguido, com o movimento de olhar para trás, quem quer que o estivesse seguindo perceberia que ele estava desconfiado.

Syaoran andou um pouco mais rápido que o de costume e entrou no primeiro mercado lotado de gente que viu pela frente. Circulou o mercado inteiro passando por bancas de verduras, jornais e flores, saindo de lá assim que sentiu ter despistado a má energia.

Chegou rápido ao escritório, mas subiu ainda mais rápido quando ouviu vozes alteradas lá em cima. Reconheceu uma delas como sendo a de Yamazaki.

Li deu um meio sorriso esquisito quando viu o homem que ele havia nocauteado pela manhã agitado, gritando com seus amigos e sacudindo e rasgando papéis.

- Como vocês ousam difamar minha mulher assim?! Isso é uma calúnia, vocês estão ouvindo? É uma calúnia!!! Aposto que você inventou isso!!!- O homem gigante apontou para Yamazaki e rasgou mais algumas fotos.

- Olhe aqui, isso é o meu trabalho, e não tenho interesse em culpar sua mulher ou não!! Isso que você viu é a mais pura realidade! Agora pare de fazer escândalo feito uma mocinha e saia já daqui!

- Minha mulher jamais me traiu! Já disse que isso é mentira!! Vamos ver quem é a mocinha aqui!!- O gigante bateu o pé no chão, o barulho que se sucedeu era semelhante ao de uma manada de elefantes.

- Então por que pediu que investigássemos as saídas da sua esposa?- Eriol, que tinha chegado um pouco antes de Li, interferiu antes que Takashi literalmente voasse no pescoço do sujeito.

O homem não respondeu, mas estreitou os olhos verdes esbranquiçados e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que já estava.

Li, que até agora só estava observando a discussão, resolveu entrar no meio. Seu sangue estava quase fervendo.

- Oh! Mas que surpresa! Por isso que eu achei que já tinha te visto antes.- Disse ironicamente, enquanto jogava o seu chapéu longe e ia tirando o casaco, que teve o mesmo destino do chapéu.

Li sentiu novamente aquela presença estranha, mas agora elas se multiplicavam. De súbito Eriol fechou a cara e Takashi arregaçou as mangas. Li olhou para trás. Haviam mais quatro homens ruivos e gigantescos, sendo que um deles possuía uma arma e o outro uma afiada faca.

- Hehe. Ei detetivezinhos, que caras são essas?- Deu uma gargalhada fedorenta.- Eu lhes apresento meus dois irmãos e meus primos.- Os quatro brutamontes ruivos sorriram com seus dentes horríveis e tortos à mostra.- Ei? O que foi? Tudo isso é medo?

- Nojo...- Yamazaki falou baixinho, não chegando ao alcance dos pares de ouvidos imundos. 

Um dos grandalhões que não estava armado, mostrou seus dentes podres:

- Ei, você aí.- Apontou para Syaoran que franziu a testa.- Até que você nos enganou bem...

- Enganei, foi?- A ironia voltou- Mil desculpas, de longe essa não era a minha intenção.- O idiota gigante ainda continuou.

- Até que você foi espertinho por entrar naquele mar de gente.

- Fui esperto ou vocês que foram suficientemente idiotas?- O bicho deu um enorme grunhido.

Eriol dobrou os punhos da camisa, assim como Yamazaki, apesar de não ser muito bom em lutas. Apesar de ser um exímio atirador, não usaria dessa vantagem nesse combate. Seria quase que desleal. Seu revólver estava muito bem guardado na sua sala.

Syaoran estralou os dedos e também dobrou os punhos da camisa. Todos aqueles insultos respondidos pela metade faziam seu sangue borbulhar nas correntes sangüíneas. Precisava descarregar um pouco da tensão que circulava por seu corpo.

Li chutou sua mesa para dar mais espaço ao saguão, que bateu na parede esmagando a cadeira com força, derrubando quase tudo o que havia em cima dela.

- Parece que vamos desenferrujar os ossos esmagando algumas cenouras.- Yamazaki disse e sorriu, se pondo em posição de luta enquanto Eriol fazia o mesmo.

- Bom pra vocês.- Li sorriu perversamente. - Eu nunca estive realmente enferrujado.

O espírito guerreiro de Syaoran se sobrepunha sobre todas as coisas quando ele lutava. Talvez por isso Sakura não gostasse que ele entrasse realmente numa luta, apesar de ser um especialista em artes marciais.

Um rinoceronte que era meio caolho atiçou ainda mais:

- Vem, vem aqui e vamos ver se você é bom mesmo.- Li colocou-se em posição de luta.- Vem, e quando eu te matar, eu vou pessoalmente contar a notícia pra sua namoradinha, que aliás, é uma gracinha...

O rinoceronte caolho nem viu o que o atingiu no meio dos olhos.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: Bem... esse foi o segundo capítulo. Prometo que não vou enrolar essa história, já que eu mesma quero desvendar e desmascarar todo mundo de uma vez! Opa... Acho que falei demais... Mas enfim... no próximo capítulo teremos uma luta perigosa nos esperando e mais algumas novidades. Espero uma resposta positiva de vocês! Muuuuuah para todos.


	3. Luta de Gigantes

Atração Fatal- III

Por Hime

-Luta de Gigantes-

O rinoceronte caolho cambaleou mas não caiu. Todos sabiam que a luta já havia começado.

Li quis acabar logo com o caolho. Como ele se atreveu a pôr um elogio para sua bela namorada naquela boca imunda? Enquanto o troglodita girava igual a uma barata tonta, Li se pôs atrás dele, e com a mão aberta acertou a coluna do sujeito com força. O bicho caiu de vez.

- É... até que o meu kempô não está fora de forma...

Syaoran pensava que a luta iria ser fácil, mas somente até o momento em que sentiu que puxavam as suas pernas e as soltavam em seguida. Não soube como, mas antes de chegar ao chão amorteceu a queda com as duas mãos e dando impulso conseguiu uma cambalhota, se equilibrando logo à frente e encarando o seu agressor. Olhou com firmeza para o sujeito que tinha derrubado pela manhã, o de olhos verdes meio esbranquiçados.

Takashi fazia o que podia para fugir dos golpes com a faca que um sujeito carregava. Fugia das investidas do oponente com um pouco de facilidade, mas isso não podia continuar assim. Mirou bem a afiada faca. Pensou em chutar. Arriscou e conseguiu. Com um belo chute de direita, bateu com força na mão do adversário, fazendo-o deslocar o pulso e derrubar a faca no chão. O monstro não urrou como Yamazaki pensou que fosse fazer, ele simplesmente avançou, batendo com a cabeça no peito de Yamazaki, o jogando contra a parede.

Eriol ainda estava parado, em posição de defesa. Enquanto os dois adversários olhavam para ele, ele olhava para um ponto entre os dois, assim poderia captar qualquer movimento que os gigantes fizessem. Estava traçando um plano, enquanto os dois grandões, um com a arma e um outro dentuço, simplesmente pareciam babar.

......................................................................

Yanagisawa entrou na sala de sua chefe.

- Senhora Daidouji, eu trouxe aqueles papéis e...ah!!- Derrubou o monte de papéis no chão, levando a mão à boca para conter o grito, quando viu inúmeras folhas de documentos e contratos importantes espalhados pela sala, ao passo que Sonomi cochilava encostada na mesa. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que a secretária pensou, mas somente até o momento em que tentou acordar Sonomi mas não conseguiu.

......................................................................

Yamazaki se levantou antes que a besta humana desse uma nova cabeçada em seu tórax. Doía bastante. Nunca havia sido acertado dessa maneira. Ele sentiu uma ira enorme se apossar do seu corpo e mente quando viu que o idiota à sua frente o estava desprezando, com o ato de coçar os olhos e bocejar, abrindo aquela gigantesca boca fedorenta. Takashi se sentiu num dos treinos de antigamente e com uma seqüência de potentes socos na barriga cheia de músculos e banha, o adversário grunhiu. Takashi sorriu satisfeito. Chutou com a perna esquerda as costelas do oponente, e aproveitando o seu descuido deu mais um chute, agora com a perna direita, no queixo, fazendo o sujeito voar.

Eriol tinha feito uma estratégia e já ia atacar, quando o dentuço à sua frente recebeu um de seus companheiros de presente nas suas costas e acabou por tombar com o gigantesco peso dos dois. Eriol olhou de soslaio para Yamazaki, que fazia um sinal de positivo com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava onde tinha sido acertado.

Restavam agora um contra Syaoran e um armado contra Eriol. Takashi não pensou muito e foi logo ao auxílio de Hiiragizawa, mas falhou num momento: foi visto pelo sujeito armado que apontava insistentemente para Eriol e agora não mais poderia pegá-lo de surpresa.

Syaoran lutava com o ruivo de maneira rápida e violenta. Socos e chutes potentes eram suas armas, contra a insensibilidade e a gordura amortecedora do outro, além de seus básicos conceitos de defesa. Li estava se cansando daquilo. Com uma velocidade superior à normal, saiu do campo de visão do adversário e golpeou a nuca do outro homem armado que encarava Eriol e Takashi, logo mais adiante.

O homem não caiu de vez, mas foi o suficiente para que Eriol aproveitasse e desse uma bruta cotovelada no estômago do desafiante, o empurrando com força em seguida, o fazendo cair em cima da mesa de Yamazaki, que acabou partindo-se ao meio.

Syaoran voltou para seu combate e viu o ruivo na mesma posição em que estava antes. Sorriu. Iria dizer algo como: "Desculpe, não pretendia ser tão rápido", mas mal abriu a boca quando viu o homem fazendo uma investida contra ele com a faca na mão. Droga! Ele tinha se aproveitado da saída de Li para pegar uma arma! Syaoran não esperava por isso. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi dar um salto para trás, mas não conseguiu muito, já que bateu as costas na parede. Por um momento Syaoran viu tudo em câmera lenta... O homem rasgando o seu peito... O sangue quente escorrendo... O golpe de Takashi e Eriol contra a besta humana... a faca suja de sangue cravando na parede.

Um barulho forte foi ouvido. Agora cerca de dez homens com a farda da polícia entravam pela porta. Só puderam ver o monstro caindo no chão e Li escorregando contra a parede, segurando seu peito. Logo atrás dos policiais subiram duas mocinhas, uma com uma comprida trança castanha, que levou a mão à boca, e outra de bonitos olhos verdes. Esta última cambaleou ao ver seu amor naquelas condições, mas foi amparada pela amiga.

......................................................................

- Mas eu vi! Eu juro que eu vi!!!

- Tudo bem senhora, nós acreditamos.- O médico tentava convencer sua paciente.

- Mentira! Vocês não estão acreditando em mim!

- Senhora, por favor, se acalme.- O médico, com um gesto de mão, chamou duas enfermeiras que sedaram a paciente.- É...- Ele passou a mão pela testa suada.- Não é fácil ficar pensando que viu o espectro do falecido marido....

......................................................................

Syaoran estava sentado na cama da enfermaria do hospital, sem a camisa que ficou rasgada e suja e com o peito enfaixado. Estava de mãos dadas com a namorada.

- Já disse que está tudo bem, Sakura... O corte foi só superficial...

- Mas isso graças aos seus amigos, não é?- Ela o interrompeu.- Syaoran... – Uma lágrima queria brotar de seus olhos.- Não faça mais isso comigo. Mais uma dessas e eu tenho um ataque do coração só em pensar que...

- Ei! Calma...- Puxou a cabeça dela para junto do seu peito, do lado que não estava machucado, é claro. A mocinha corou levemente.- Eu prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez está bem?

Próxima vez? Não era bem isso que Sakura queria ouvir, mas enfim...

- Sakura...- Remexia nos cabelos castanho claros.

- Sim...

- Como você soube?

- Eu estava passando lá com a Chiharu e senti uma sensação estranha, um aperto no coração, além de termos ouvido uns barulhos estranhos. Chamamos a polícia e esperamos ela chegar.

- Que bom... Ao menos aquele bando de gorilas vermelhos já estão em seus devidos lugares...

- Sim... Na cadeia....- Se aconchegou ao musculoso braço dele, querendo nunca mais sentir o que sentiu.

Do outro lado da enfermaria só se ouviam os sermões da mocinha de trança e os gemidos do rapaz.

- Takashi! Você tem noção de que quase quebrou as costelas?!- A noiva do moço ralhava.

- Mas Chiharu, eu só...Aiiiii!- E ele levou mais um beliscão no braço.

- Não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Você tem que entender que...- Chiharu foi interrompida por um beijo do rapaz, que foi a única solução que encontrou neste momento.

Eriol tinha acabado de chegar, ele tinha ido buscar algumas coisas para Syaoran, quando se deparou com aquelas cenas. Neste momento seu coração sentiu muito a falta de Kaho, muito...

Aproximou-se de Syaoran:

- Li.- Syaoran respondeu com o olhar.- Aqui estão sua camisa, suas coisas...

- Obrigado Hiiragizawa.- Respondeu colocando a camisa com a ajuda de Sakura.- Ei, este é o meu casaco que estava no escritório. Você foi lá?

- Fui sim... – Eriol coçou a nuca e sorriu meio embaraçado.- E acho que eu não tenho boas notícias....

......................................................................

Takashi e Syaoran subiram as escadas rapidamente. Yamazaki ficou de boca aberta enquanto Syaoran estava imóvel. As mocinhas subiram logo atrás.

- Hiiragizawa, eu não..

- Eu sei, Yamazaki. Eu também não imaginei que o escritório estivesse tão estragado assim.

Papéis a perder de conta eram vistos por todo o local, juntamente com as mesas destruídas e tudo fora do lugar.

- Nossa!- Chiharu entrelaçou seu delicado braço com o forte braço de Yamazaki.- No calor do momento não enxerguei nada direito, mas agora... Esse escritório está um caos!

Sakura também passou os olhos pelo enorme salão e acabou encontrando a faca cravada na parede, mas nada disse. Eriol notou algo de estranho no olhar dela, foi até a fonte disso e com um pouco de força tirou a faca da parede.

- Pois é... Teremos que suspender por um tempo os nossos serviços, pessoal.- Jogou a faca num canto perto da mesa estraçalhada de Yamazaki, fora dos seus campos de visão.

- Reforma?- Syaoran, que até agora estava calado, indagou para Eriol.

- Pouquíssima... mas o mais trabalhoso vai ser organizar esses papéis todos de novo.

Não precisou de muito esforço para que eles se lembrassem de quando Yamazaki recentemente esqueceu a janela aberta e uma forte ventania bagunçou o salão inteiro.

- Er....- Takashi coçava a nuca com seu sorriso costumeiro.- Então amanhã a gente vem aqui para arrumar tudo.

- Fazer o que, né?- Syaoran disse meio que sorrindo do seu atrapalhado amigo.

- Eu ajudo!- Sakura se prontificou.

- Eu também venho!- Chiharu também se comprometeu.

Sakura olhou no grande relógio que havia na parede, talvez a única coisa inteira por ali.

- Nossa! Preciso ir para casa. Meu pai deve estar me esperando.

- Vamos.- Syaoran passou seu braço direito pelos ombros da jovem.- Eu te levo. Até amanhã.- Se despediu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, mas virou o rosto para dizer uma frase apenas.- De manhã.

Yamazaki fez uma careta. Odiava acordar cedo.

- Também preciso ir Takashi.- Chiharu reivindicou.

- Ok. Até amanhã então Eriol.

- Até.

E mais um casal descia as escadas. Assim que ouviu a porta sendo fechada, Eriol sentou no topo da escada, guardou os óculos, abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuríssimos. Sentia um enorme vazio no coração.

- Kaho...

......................................................................

Na manhã seguinte Eriol se sentia mais disposto. Havia dormido muito bem, e apesar de um pouco atrasado, chegou ao escritório com o pressentimento de que logo aconteceriam coisas boas em sua vida pessoal.

- Bom dia!- Eriol cumprimentou a todos, e quis dar risada quando viu Yamazaki com sua costumeira cara de sono.

- Que bom que chegou, Hiiragizawa. Está na hora de trabalhar também.- Dizendo isso, Yamazaki colocou nas mãos do amigo uma pá e uma vassoura.

- Mas...

- Não, não.. se você pensou que ia arrumar os papéis se enganou. As garotas já fizeram isso. Deixe de ser machista e varra pelo menos o corredor e as salas.

Eriol não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele? Machista? Olha só quem estava falando! Mas não iria comentar nada. Pegou a vassoura e a pá de bom grado e foi varrer, a começar pela sala de Syaoran.

Abriu a porta com a chave que o amigo lhe emprestara, varreu rapidamente porém com cuidado. Notou uma caixinha retangular amarela na estante que tinha um brilho esquisito. Nunca a tinha visto antes. Parecia ter sido colocada a pouco ali. Não dispensou muita atenção para isso e foi logo varrer a sala de Yamazaki, que também havia lhe emprestado a chave.

Quis rir quando entrou no escritório de Yamazaki. Todas as suas bugigangas estavam em cima da sua mesa. Iam desde chaveiros até réplicas de dinossauros. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava sempre de bom humor para enfrentar as coisas. Eriol se perguntava como ele conseguia gostar de tanta quinquilharia.

Conjugado à sala de Yamazaki, estava o laboratório onde Takashi revelava as fotos. Resolveu não mexer. Finalmente só faltava sua sala.

Assim que entrou em sua sala, Eriol olhou para o telefone e teve uma súbita vontade de ligar para Daidouji Sonomi. Sentou em sua poltrona e tirou o fone do gancho, mas o colocou de volta ao perceber que não havia motivo para ligar. Ele nem mesmo estava empenhado em investigar a fundo o caso. Mas ele precisava ligar... Tirou novamente o fone do gancho e com o número anotado no bloquinho, discou. Depois inventaria uma desculpa qualquer. Não demoraram muito para atendê-lo.

- Fábrica Daidouji, bom dia.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Daidouji, por favor.

- Hmm... Desculpe, mas ela não está.

- A que horas eu poderia encontrá-la?

- Sinto muito senhor, mas a senhora Daidouji não tem previsão de quando volta às atividades.

- Como?

......................................................................

Sem varrer a sua sala, saiu dela e a fechou. Ao encontrar Syaoran, deixou em suas mãos as chaves das salas, a pá e a vassoura.

- O que significa isso Hiiragizawa?- Eriol, que caminhava rápido, continuou caminhando, agora de costas.

- Significa que vocês irão terminar de varrer tudo. Eu preciso fazer uma visita. Se der, mais tarde eu volto.- Virou-se novamente para descer as escadas. Iria fazer uma visita à Sonomi.

À tarde...

- Espere um momento, senhor. Poderia aguardar naquela sala?- A moça apontou para uma sala confortável, de estofados brancos.

- Claro.

Eriol sentou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas. Suspirou. Ainda pensava no que diria à Sonomi quando sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se fosse uma presença, como se alguém o estivesse observando. Sentiu essa pessoa se aproximar. Levantou-se e virou-se, para dizer:

- Senhora Daidou...- Interrompeu-se ao se deparar não com Sonomi, mas com uma jovem de cabelos longos, de cor semelhante à dos seus olhos violetas.

- Desculpe, senhor Hiiragizawa, mas minha mãe infelizmente não pode atendê-lo. Meu nome é Daidouji Tomoyo. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.- E a moça fez uma elegante reverência.

Tomoyo sorriu de uma forma tão meiga que Eriol jurou nunca mais esquecer aquele sorriso.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: Olá de novo! E então? O que acharam? Deixe sua opinião, ok? Me desculpem fazer uma luta um pouco irreal(pelo menos ao meu ver), mas achei legal. É difícil até mesmo para mim ver o Yamazaki lutando, por isso algumas vezes eu até troquei o nome para Takashi, que eu acho mais sério. Sei que o Li está convencido demaais, mas com o tempo ele muda(ou não?), pode deixar. Finalmente temos a Tomoyo entrando na história, e no próximo capítulo teremos mais uma pessoa interessante aparecendo por aqui. Aliás, interessantíssima!

B-jos para todos vocês, Hime.


	4. Conhecendo Pessoas

Atração Fatal- IV

Por Hime

-Conhecendo Pessoas-

Saindo do seu transe, Eriol logo respondeu:

- Hiiragizawa Eriol. O prazer é inteiramente meu, senhorita.- E logo beijou a mão da jovem donzela.

- Sinto muito, mas o médico recomendou repouso absoluto para minha mãe, então vim recebê-lo.

- Oh, sim. Entendo... Ah!- pegou o ramalhete de flores que tinha deixado em cima da mesinha.- Trouxe para sua mãe.- Eriol se estapeou, ou melhor, se chutou, se socou, se espancou mentalmente por não ter lembrado em trazer um buquê para Tomoyo.

- Obrigada.- Tomoyo novamente sorriu e chamou uma criada para colocar as flores num vaso.

Eriol notou como a mocinha era bonita. Os longos cabelos escuros emolduravam seu rosto alvo. Seus grandes olhos violetas transmitiam um calor, um carinho que ele não saberia definir. Estava ainda mais bonita por usar um vestido um pouco além dos joelhos, de cor roxa. Um casaquinho por cima o fez lembrar que era inverno.

- Sente-se por favor.- Eriol acompanhou Tomoyo.

- Hmm... Bem...- Não sabia por onde começar.- Hoje pela manhã eu liguei na empresa e me disseram que sua mãe não estava bem.

- Sim...- A doce voz de Tomoyo se abalou um pouquinho.- Pelo que parece ela já estava muito cansada.- Eriol a olhou de um modo que transmitia dúvida e Tomoyo percebeu. Não tinha que esconder nada de ninguém, então continuou.- Ela quase não parava em casa. Somente nos víamos no horário das refeições.

- Estafa?

- Sim. Mas o médico garante que ela teve alucinações...

- Como? Alucinações? Por quê?

"Que curioso!" foi a única coisa que Tomoyo pôde pensar, mas não ligou. Talvez isso fosse de sua natureza, e ela realmente precisava desabafar. Ele era um estranho, é lógico, mas se até mesmo sua mãe, a desconfiada Daidouji Sonomi, tinha ido procurá-lo, era porque ele era bom no que fazia. Como guardar segredos...

- Parece que todo o cansaço acumulado a fez enxergar coisas... Ela afirma que viu o espectro do meu pai, mas não sei...- Tomoyo levou a mão esquerda ao queixo e pareceu entrar num mar de preocupações. Eriol não podia deixar uma moça tão jovem e bonita ficar se martelando com problemas:

- E a senhorita? Como está?- Disse tirando a jovem de seus devaneios.

Tomoyo estranhou. A mãe dela estava passando mal e ele perguntava sobre ela?

- Huh? Bem, muito obrigada.

Eriol sorriu com gosto. Ele não esperava essa resposta. Tomoyo fixou seu olhar no sorriso dele. Era bonito deveras...Assim como todo o conjunto.

Se lembrando do que anteriormente gostaria de conversar com Tomoyo, redirecionou a conversa para o rumo que queria.

- Que bom que está bem. Tem notícias sobre o senhor Nagamine?

Tomoyo se conteve em fazer uma careta. Que homem esquisito era aquele? Ele mudava de assunto toda hora e era curioso demais. Mas pensando melhor, essa era sua profissão, afinal, ele era um detetive! Tomoyo se acomodou melhor na poltrona, ficando frente à frente com Eriol.

- Nenhuma. A última vez que nos vimos foi no dia em que ele foi até a empresa para conhecê-la. Assim que nos casássemos ele iria assumi-la.

Teria ótimas informações a partir de agora, é lógico, mas Eriol não poderia ser tão insensível a ponto de tirar um bloquinho do bolso e começar a anotar. Fez o que pôde: guardou tudo mentalmente. Tomoyo parecia ajudá-lo, dizendo quase tudo sem ele nem ao menos perguntar. Ou ainda o que ela precisava era de alguém para ouvi-la...

- Depois de sair da empresa ele pegou um barco. Disse que iria para uma cidade na costa acertar uns contratos para sua empresa. Depois disso só nos avisaram do acidente mas nunca acharam seu corpo.

À medida que Tomoyo falava, Eriol notava que ela não parecia sentir muita falta do noivo desaparecido. Aliás... nenhuma falta. Porém tudo o que a bela moça falava sobre o acidente, era muitíssimo parecido com o acidente de Kaho. Não! Ele não poderia ficar deprimido agora. Colocaria sua profissão acima dos seus sentimentos nesse momento.

- Ele havia gostado da empresa?

- Oh, sim. Disse que não esperava a hora de poder trabalhar nela. Minha mãe tinha ficado felicíssima com essa notícia.

Eriol conteve seu impulso de dar um tabefe na própria testa. Estava tudo muito claro! Sonomi estava estafada de tanto trabalhar num empresa enorme daquela, tinha ficado feliz com a notícia de que o futuro genro a substituiria, Tomoyo não parecia que queria se casar por amor, então... Tomoyo se negava a assumir a empresa e por isso Sonomi procurava por Touya! E achar um empresário solteiro que quisesse ganhar bem não era nada difícil. Por um momento Eriol esqueceu o quadro de saúde de Sonomi, o quanto Tomoyo deveria estar abalada, e soltou de uma vez:

- Então a senhorita iria se casar com um homem que não amava somente para não ter que assumir a empresa de sua mãe?

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Então ele já descobrira a verdade? Melhor ainda, agora não precisaria esconder mais nada.

- Não é um capricho meu como está pensando. Não tenho jeito para os negócios. Eu simplesmente levaria à falência todo o patrimônio que os meus pais levaram anos para construir.

Eriol se calou. O que ele estava fazendo? Não era de sua conta se a bela mocinha iria se casar por sociedade de interesses. Tinha que esfriar a cabeça. Quem era ele para discutir sobre a vida pessoal dela? Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Tomoyo notou seu transtorno interior. Notou também em como o rosto do detetive era bonito, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

- Perdão senhorita Daidouji.- Tomoyo sorriu levemente. Não costumava se irritar facilmente.

- Tomoyo por favor. E não precisa pedir perdão.

- Como quiser senhorita Tomoyo.- Tomoyo sorriu novamente. Ela não esperava esse "senhorita" na frente do nome.

Uma criada de cabelos curtos veio avisar que Sonomi havia acordado há alguns minutos.

Tomoyo iria vê-la e se levantou, gesto seguido por Eriol.

- Pode vir comigo se quiser. - Tomoyo se lembrou do motivo da visita de Eriol.

- Não, obrigado. Acho que preciso ir.

- Pode vir comigo se quiser.- Tomoyo repetiu, mas dessa vez já se direcionando para a escadaria que levava aos quartos.

Eriol gostou dessa bela morena. Ela era deveras parecida com ele.

Depois de subir as escadas e passar por um enorme corredor, chegaram a um suntuoso quarto de casal inteiramente branco com os móveis em harmoniosos tons bege e marfim. O quarto de Sonomi.

Tomoyo abriu a porta devagar e fez Eriol entrar, para depois fechar a porta. Sonomi lia um grosso livro e estava sentada na cama, quando viu os dois jovens entrarem em seu quarto.

- Oh meu Deus! Detetive Hiiragizawa!

- Por favor, senhora Daidouji, não precisa me chamar de detetive.- Eriol sorriu meio constrangido.

- Digo o mesmo para o senhor, Hiiragizawa. A que devemos sua visita?- Sorriu sinceramente. Era difícil receber visitas agradáveis.

- Fiquei sabendo do seu mal estar e vim visitá-la.- Ele jamais diria que achavam que ela estava ficando louca.

- Não sabe o quanto fico feliz por ter vindo.

- Eu também fico muito feliz por vê-la bem.

Tomoyo percebeu que aquela conversa iria longe... Já ia se sentar numa poltrona num dos cantos do quarto quando bateram à porta. Foi atender.

- Senhorita Tomoyo, ele já chegou.- Uma outra criada, de cabelos negros e longos avisou.

- Obrigada Kimi. Avise que eu já vou.

- Sim senhorita.- E a mocinha se retirou.

- Mamãe, senhor Hiiragi...- Ao olhar de desaprovação deste quis rir, porém continuou.- Hiiragizawa, eu já volto. Com licença.- E fechou a porta atrás de si ao sair.

- Hm.. Hiiragizawa.- Sonomi chamou num tom mais baixo.

- Sim?

- Sente-se aí.- Apontou para uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama. No momento em que Eriol estava se sentando, ouviu uma pergunta que não esperava.- Acredita em fantasmas?

Eriol não arregalou os olhos ou coisa parecida. Somente sorriu e respondeu:

- Em fantasmas não, mas se está se referindo a ver espíritos, sim. Eu também os vejo de vez em quando. Não se preocupe. Eu acredito em você.

Sonomi sorriu em gratidão e segurou a mão do detetive como se dependesse dela para viver.

- Há alguém que a contraria?- Ele sabia que sim, mas mesmo assim resolveu perguntar.

Sonomi soltou sua mão.

- Meu médico, Dr. Inabata Kazuo.

Tomoyo abriu a porta de repente e disse:

- Mamãe, Dr. Inabata chegou.

Um homem alto, da altura de Eriol, de olhos azuis e cabelos de cor castanho escuro apareceu por trás de Tomoyo. O olhar de Hiiragizawa e Inabata se encontraram e gelo e fogo podiam ser vistos em seus olhos. Gelo de apatia, fogo de raiva.

.....................................................................

- Chiharu, Chiharu!- Yamazaki gritava enquanto caminhava apressado pela agência.

- Takashi, o que faz aqui?- A bonita moça apareceu de algum lugar pelo qual ele já havia passado sem notar.

Takashi nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, pegou a noiva pela cintura e a rodou, dando-lhe um belo beijo em seguida.

- Adivinha.- Yamazaki estava muito feliz.

- Hum...Não sei! Você está me deixando curiosa!

- Consegui marcar a data do nosso casamento na igreja que você queria.- Chiharu abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Sério? Quando?

- Um pouquinho longe, daqui a cinco meses... No dia do seu aniversário.

Chiharu quase sufocou Yamazaki, agora não por estar quase o estrangulando, mas pelo abraço forte e carinhoso que deu nele. Por vezes eles já tinham ido até aquela igreja e sempre diziam que não tinha espaço na agenda e tal, mas por algum milagre ele havia conseguido.

Yamazaki tinha conseguido, e agora ganhava um dos mais apaixonados beijos de sua vida. As pessoas que circulavam ali na agência de modelos passavam com um sorriso no rosto. Tinham vontade de ser tão felizes e amados quanto eles.

.....................................................................

- Foi lindo, Syaoran!!!- Sakura exclamava enquanto tomava sorvete com Syaoran numa mesinha do pátio da sorveteria.

- Yamazaki me avisou que ia lá na agência. Iria fazer uma surpresa para ela.- Li colocou na boca uma colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate.

- E que surpresa! Pena que na hora eu estava tirando algumas fotos e só peguei o finalzinho...- Sakura colocou a mão no queixo em desconsolo. - E ela ficou feliz?

- Feliz? Syaoran, feliz? Eu não tenho palavras para traduzir o quanto ela ficou maravilhada!!

- Poxa...Que bom.- E ele terminou de tomar o seu sorvete.

- Ai, ai...- Sakura suspirou e Syaoran imaginou que ela deveria estar pensando o quanto o amor era lindo.- Syaoran, é verdade que Eriol está trabalhando no caso Daidouji?

Li franziu a testa. Como ela sabia disso?

- Ah Syaoran... Não faça essa cara. Daidouji Tomoyo é uma das minhas melhores amigas!- Sakura sorriu belamente.

- Como? O que ela te falou? Sakura, você conhece essa história?

- Claro que sim. O que acontece com ela que eu não sei? Sei que a mãe dela arranjou um noivo para ela, sei que ela não amava Touya, sei que o meu primo sumiu, sei que...- Sakura começou a contar nos dedos as coisas que sabia de Tomoyo. Não tinha importância em contar para Syaoran coisas que ele já sabia, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir Li segurando suas mãos. Ele tinha o olhar fixo no seu rosto.

- Seu primo?- Ele perguntou seriamente.

- Touya era meu primo em segundo grau.- Ela respondeu um pouco espantada.

Syaoran deixou o dinheiro na mesinha e saiu de lá às pressas com Sakura.

.....................................................................

Eriol tinha sido acompanhado por Tomoyo até a porta da mansão. Filtrou tudo o que ela disse, e resumiu que Tsukishiro não ficou muito comovido com o sumiço do sócio e melhor amigo. O médico olhava de forma nada gentil para Tomoyo. Eriol buzinou para um carro que estava ziguezagueando pela rua. Concentrou sua mente novamente. Não tinha que pensar em Tomoyo, e sim no caso que lhe fora confiado, mas aquele Inabata não parecia ser confiável...

"Droga..." Eriol estacionou o carro em frente à sua casa e encostou a cabeça no volante. "Ou eu penso no meu trabalho ou nela... Ela é tão bonita...Gentil, meiga..." Saiu rapidinho de suas lembranças quando ouviu Sakura e Li baterem no vidro da sua janela. Sakura tinha uma expressão divertida enquanto Syaoran mantinha o semblante sério. Eriol desceu do carro.

- O que fazem aqui?- Eriol perguntou enquanto trancava o carro.

- Sakura conhece Nagamine.

Dentro de poucos segundos estavam dentro da confortável sala de visitas de Eriol.

- Sakura, você pode nos ajudar muito. Gostaria que me contasse tudo o que sabe sobre Tomoyo e..- Não era do feitio de Li interromper as pessoas, mas ele não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade.

- Tomoyo? Que intimidade, Hiiragizawa...- Li sorriu maliciosamente enquanto Sakura continha a risada com uma das mãos. Eriol sentiu o rosto esquentar. Li o havia pego.

- A pedido dela eu a chamo assim, e além do mais estamos somente nós aqui e...

- Ei! Calma!- Syaoran levantou as mãos com um sorriso divertido.- Foi só um comentário, não precisa se defender tanto. Até parece que é culpado...

Eriol havia se traído...Ajeitou os óculos e continuou:

- Sakura, você pode contar tudo o que sabe. Vai nos ajudar muito, além de ajudar sua amiga também.

O meigo sorriso de Sakura apareceu.

- Tudo bem. Se for pelo bem de Tomoyo eu conto.

- Ótimo.

Sem querer, Eriol olhou no relógio e agora não se conteve, deu mesmo um tapa na testa.

- Droga! Tenho uma reunião daqui a vinte minutos da empresa do Tsukishiro!- Suspirou.- Demorei tanto para conseguir um horário e...- Li interrompeu com uma cara nada satisfeita.

- Seja mais direto, Hiiragizawa. Você quer que eu vá, não é?- Vasculhou seu bolso e fez as chaves do carro tilintarem.- Eu te conheço. Me dê o endereço.

Eriol sorriu como nunca. Sakura riu do jeito do namorado. Logo Li tinha em mãos o endereço do escritório. Passou um braço pela cintura de Sakura enquanto tinha a outra mão no bolso e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo, disse um "Volto assim que puder" para Eriol e saiu pela porta de madeira.

.....................................................................

Assim que Syaoran chegou à recepção da empresa, algumas mocinhas começaram a dar risada e cochicharem algo. Syaoran explicou à recepcionista que tinha vindo no lugar de Eriol, e logo uma moça mais atirada se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo. Assim que Li chegou em frente à sala de Tsukshiro, a mocinha retornou para a recepção, dando uma piscadinha. Syaoran não ligou, passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e bateu na grande e grossa porta. Sem resposta. Bateu novamente e novamente, mas também não houve resposta. Ouviu uns ruídos que vinham de dentro da sala e resolveu entrar, o homem podia estar tendo um ataque ou podia estar morrendo sufocado!

Assim que Li abriu a silenciosa porta deu de cara com uma cena que não esperava. O homem estava no maior dos amassos com uma jovem de cabelos bem longos, de um tom vermelho, intenso. É... Se Tsukishiro tivesse um ataque do coração ou morresse sufocado ele saberia o porque... Fez um "hum-hum". Nada. O empresário beijava ardentemente o pescoço da mocinha, que sentada no colo dele ria e se mexia como uma cobra. Fez um barulho um pouco maior, fechando a porta. Nada também. Estava ficando irritado. Do seu lado havia uma pequena estante com alguns objetos. Pegou um vasinho meio feio e sujo que não parecia ter muito valor e jogou com força no chão. Finalmente os dois pombinhos olharam.

O homem se virou ao mesmo tempo que a moça. Tsukishiro tinha olhos azuis muito claros, que por momentos lhe pareceu prateado e cabelos de um tom anormal, prateados, longos e presos, mas agora bastante bagunçados. A mocinha tinha, além dos cabelos bem vermelhos, olhos de um tom castanho avermelhado. Um casal exótico. Li deu um olhar frio para Tsukishiro, mas não enregelante o bastante quanto o dele.

- Quem é você?- foi a única coisa que o empresário balbuciou.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: Uau! Esse capítulo foi o mais rápido que eu escrevi! Puxa... que Yukito diferente, não? E esse médico é estranho mesmo ou é impressão do Eriol? Mas e então? O que vocês acharam? Alguma dúvida? Realmente não sei se estou agradando, portanto deixem a sua opinião ou me mandem um e-mail, tudo bem? Pode falar que está odiando também. Se quiserem dar alguma sugestão(por favor!), crítica (tanto boa quanto ruim), podem mandar que serão muito bem aceitas. Garanto que o próximo capítulo estará muito interessante. =^.^=

Feliz Natal para todos vocês!!!

B-jos!


	5. Mascarados

Atração Fatal- V

_Por Hime_

_-Mascarados-_

- Eu? Li Syaoran. Vim no lugar de Hiiragizawa Eriol, que teve um compromisso de última hora. Ele havia marcado um horário para conversar.

- Hm... Conversar?- Tsukishiro arrumava seus cabelos enquanto a moça, já de pé, arrumava seus trajes. Li se perguntava como ela não sentia frio com aquele vestido curto.

- Hã...Desculpe se interrompi, mas suas secretárias me disseram que eu podia subir. Elas não avisaram?

- Não.- Yukito se acomodou na poltrona e o olhou de modo frio, mas agora seus olhos pareciam ter uma coloração mais intensa, um azul que se poderia dizer mesclado com um castanho claro.- Eu que pedi para não ser incomodado.- Li percebeu que aquela conversa seria difícil.- Nakuru.- Olhou para a moça que retocava o batom vermelho num espelhinho.

- Sim?- Os olhos castanhos avermelhados estavam mais castanhos, mas o olhar sedutor que ela tinha para com Tsukishiro era incrível.

- Poderia nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos?

- Hm...- Fez um pouco de manha fingindo que estava pensando, mas depois sorriu.- Tudo bem.

Assim que Nakuru saiu, Yukito fez um gesto para Syaoran se sentar. A única coisa que Syaoran fez foi se acomodar e pensar "Até que enfim".

- E então? Qual o assunto que lhe traz aqui?- Tsukishiro foi bem direto. Syaoran refez os seus conceitos, a conversa seria bem mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

- Bem...- Syaoran contou rapidamente o motivo que o levara até aquele escritório.- E gostaria de saber se Nagamine lhe falou algo ou...

- Quer saber se Nagamine me contou alguma coisa sobre esse suposto sumiço? Acha realmente que ele está vivo?- Li percebeu que Tsukishiro era frio e não parecia que iria contar algo. Resolveu ser frio também.

- Lógico. Acho que deixei isso bem claro.- Por milésimos de segundo uma farpa de gelo passou pelos olhos de Tsukishiro.

- Não. Touya morreu naquele acidente e o mar deve ter carregado seu corpo para algum lugar em que não procuraram. Com certeza nunca irão achar. Ele estava indo acertar alguns negócios no litoral quando aconteceu esse acidente.- Syaoran tinha que anotar mentalmente: "com certeza nunca irão achar...".

- E como ele estava? De barco, balsa...- Tinha que jogar todas as possibilidades. 

- Era um barco fretado. Bateu com um outro barco.- Outro barco? Há! Só faltava ser o da noiva de Eriol, já que os acidentes aconteceram no mesmo mês. A curiosidade tomou conta de Syaoran.

- Quando precisamente ocorreu o acidente?- Yukito fez uma cara de quem não gosta de responder perguntas.

- Vinte e cinco de setembro deste ano, por volta das quinze horas e quarenta minutos. Satisfeito?

Vinte e cinco de setembro? Syaoran quis abrir a boca, mas se conteve para poder responder. Era a mesma data em que Kaho tinha se acidentado e sumido. Eriol sempre se abalava muito quando o assunto era o acidente de Kaho. Será que ele agüentaria continuar neste caso? Saiu de seus pensamentos.

- Não. Como descobriu que ele havia sofrido esse acidente?

- Ele não tinha chegado até seu destino e mil e um detalhes insignificantes. Pergunte para a Daidouji que ela deve saber. Era noiva dele.- Tsukishiro estava perdendo a calma, Li perguntava mais do que ele podia responder. Isso o incomodava.

- Com certeza. Provavelmente ela deve ser mais agradável. Com licença.

Li se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a saída com passos pesados. Abriu a porta e olhou para o lado. Viu o vasinho feio que tinha jogado no chão. Sorriu ironicamente.

- Desculpe pelo seu vasinho.- Yukito o olhou sério.- Eu... Esbarrei sem querer.

- Era uma antigüidade raríssima.

- Hm.. sinto muito.- E Syaoran fechou a porta, contendo um riso e pensando "Bem-feito, bem-feito, bem-feito..." como se fosse um pequeno mantra.

Assim que Li saiu da empresa a moça que parecia ser chamada Nakuru entrou na sala de Yukito, que logo perguntou:

- Você ouviu? 

- Não perdi uma palavra.- Sentou novamente no colo dele.

- Fui convincente? Muito frio?- Yukito parecia preocupado com a impressão que passou para Li. A jovem começou a beijá-lo e a sussurrar no ouvido dele.

- Você foi convincente querido, quente, perfeito...- E novamente se perderam em meio a beijos enlouquecedores, que faziam Tsukishiro Yukito esquecer de seus problemas e entrar num mundinho que só Akizuki Nakuru tinha a chave para abrir a porta.

......................................................................

- Então nos vemos amanhã, senhorita Daidouji.- O médico cumprimentou Tomoyo da porta.

- Até mais, doutor Inabata.- Uma criada acompanhou Kazuo até o portão.

Kazuo saiu da mansão Daidouji bufando de raiva. Por que ela não havia pedido para ele lhe chamar de Tomoyo como soube que ela fez com o detetive? Por que o "até mais"? Será que ela não queria vê-lo tão cedo novamente? O belo médico tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça mas não conseguiu. No dia seguinte ele iria visitá-la novamente, ela querendo ou não. 

Dentro da mansão a jovem se jogava no sofá. Ela não tinha gostado da forma que ele a tinha olhado durante a tarde inteira, isso sem contar que ele foi embora tarde. Ficou o tempo inteiro a paparicando, sem nem ao menos conversar com a sua mãe. Ele era médico de sua mãe ou sua dama de companhia? Riu com os seus pensamentos e foi tomar um banho quente para relaxar. No dia seguinte teria a presença dele novamente em sua casa. 

......................................................................

Syaoran havia chegado à pouco na casa de Eriol, e agora conversavam, tomando chá:

- Esquisito. Ele disse que jamais encontrarão o corpo de Nagamine.- Li bebericava o chá.

- Realmente. Mas ele não disse mais nada que pudesse o pudesse contradizer?

- Nada! Foi grosso e disse que se eu quisesse saber mais detalhes do acidente, que eu perguntasse para a noiva de Nagamine, que ela deveria saber.

- Mas Tomoyo me disse que foi Tsukishiro quem a avisou.- Sakura replicou.

- Que estranho...- Foi o que Eriol pôde concluir.

- Ele é frio demais. Não parece que é amigo de alguém. Não sei como aquela mulher pôde se envolver com um cara daqueles.

- Li...- Eriol estava ansioso.- Acho que você está escondendo algo de mim. O que ele disse mais?- Syaoran ficou sério. Não poderia esconder de Eriol. Colocou a xícara na mesa e o olhou firme nos olhos.

- O barco fretado de Nagamine bateu contra outro barco.- Eriol levantou as sobrancelhas, num olhar de "e o que mais?".- Em vinte e cinco de setembro, por volta da quinze horas.

Eriol não ficou branco como Syaoran e Sakura esperavam. Simplesmente ele ajeitou os óculos e disse:

- No mesmo dia em que o acidente de Kaho aconteceu... Há possibilidades de ter batido contra o barco dela?- Havia tristeza em sua voz, mas não melancolia. Syaoran afirmou com a cabeça.- Bem... É mais um motivo para continuar a investigar esse caso. Assim como Nagamine, Kaho também pode estar viva, não é?

- Hã... Claro.- Foi a única coisa que Syaoran pôde dizer, meio atônito.

......................................................................

Yukito se sentou na beirada da cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos agora soltos, que lhe desciam um pouco além dos ombros. Olhou para o lado e viu Nakuru enrolada nos lençóis. Colocou um roupão e foi até a sala, sentando-se de frente para o telefone e o fitando por alguns instantes. Já ia pegá-lo quando sentiu uma suave mão lhe acariciar o rosto. Não precisava olhar para saber quem era.

- Nakuru...- Beijou a mão que o acariciava.

- Yukito...Não se preocupe tanto. Ligue amanhã. Eles não vão fazer nada hoje.- Nakuru se ajoelhou à sua frente e sorriu.

- Tem razão.

Nakuru se levantou puxando Yukito consigo para a cozinha.

- Vem comigo que eu vou fazer uma coisa gostosa para você.- Yukito sorria ao ser puxado pela mulher que amava. Ela não merecia acolher seus problemas. Tinha, já a algum tempo, planos para ela. Ela iria gostar.

......................................................................

Syaoran abriu a porta para Sakura descer do carro.

- Entregue.- Disse, assim que ela abriu o portãozinho da casa amarela. Sakura notou preocupação em sua voz.

- Ei! Tudo bem?- Sakura se voltou para ele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. 

- Tudo. Só fiquei um pouco impressionado por Eriol. Ele nunca reagiu daquela forma.

- Fala sobre a reação dele ao saber dos detalhes do acidente?- Li confirmou com a cabeça e passou os dois braços pela cintura de Sakura.- Eu também estranhei, mas acho que o tempo o fez esquecê-la um pouco. Ou melhor...- Sakura corrigiu.- Não digo esquecê-la, mas gostar dela de uma forma mais suave, mais gentil... 

- Pode ser...- Li sorriu.- Mas você acredita que um novo e grande amor pode curar a dor da perda de outro?- Sakura compreendeu.

- Se esse novo amor for forte, quem sabe...Amor à primeira vista, não?- Sorriu.

- Sim...- Li lhe beijou os lábios avermelhados com amor. Eriol havia perdido uma pessoa de quem gostava muito. Não gostava de pensar que um dia poderia perdê-la. Não desejava isso nem para o seu pior inimigo. Apesar de que não tinha um... Até aquele momento.

- Syaoran...- Sakura disse se separando um pouco dele.

- Hum..?

- Você tem algum compromisso daqui a dois dias? À noite?- Sakura perguntou com os seus olhos verdes brilhando.

- Não, por que?

- Você não gostaria de jantar aqui em casa? Meu pai disse que sente falta das suas conversas.

- É.. Realmente faz tempo que eu não converso com seu pai. Venho sim. Que horas?

- Pode ser às oito?- Sakura foi atravessando o portão, puxando Syaoran pela mão sem perceber.

- Claro. Oito em ponto eu estarei aqui.- E foram andando... subindo as escadinhas.- Quer almoçar comigo amanhã?

- É claro que sim...- Sakura encostou as costas na parede da casa, ao lado da porta. Syaoran se aproximava cada vez mais.

Li envolveu sua doce Sakura num abraço caloroso e pôde sentir novamente a gostosa fragrância que dela emanava. Sakura roçou levemente seus lábios contra seu pescoço, seu rosto, seus lábios. Um beijo apaixonado se fez começar. Nem o cortante vento gélido de inverno pôde quebrar aquele momento. O que Syaoran pôde fazer foi abraçá-la de modo que seu enorme sobretudo protegesse os dois, o que implicava ter Sakura bem presa nos seus braços, condição maravilhosa para ele. O que o gélido vento não pôde fazer, a voz do senhor Kinomoto pôde. Ouviram sua voz chamando por Sakura vir de dentro da sala. Deram mais um rápido beijo e Syaoran foi para o portão, enquanto Sakura abria a porta. Seu rosto estava belamente corado. Li já tinha fechado o pequeno portão e estava entrando no carro.

- Amanhã eu te pego na agência.

- Como?- Sakura parecia ter se esquecido. Li sorriu de forma que fez Sakura sentir as pernas falharem.

- O almoço.

- Ah sim. Tudo bem.- Ouviram mais um chamado de Fujitaka.- Boa noite.- E fechou a porta.

- Boa noite...- Li deu partida no carro assim que viu que Sakura já tinha trancado a porta por dentro. 

Mesmo naquela noite gelada, a lua permanecia majestosa no céu. Redonda, cheia, reluzindo de forma esplendorosa. Para a alegria de uns... E de outros também.

......................................................................

No dia seguinte...

- Yamazaki, eu vou almoçar agora, mas antes tenho que pegar a Sakura lá na agência. Você fica aqui?

- Fico sim, Li. Pode ir que eu recebo as mesas. Hoje eu não vou almoçar com a Chiharu, então não tenho horário.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

-Até.

Finalmente a encomenda das mesas novas estavam chegando e tudo voltaria ao normal...

....................................................................

Sakura colocou sua boina, arrumou suas luvas e fechou melhor sua capa de frio. Não tinha vento como na noite passada, mas o clima estava pesado, frio, bem típico do inverno. Tinha terminado mais cedo algumas das fotos da centésima edição de uma revista famosíssima e agora esperava por Syaoran. Se esperasse lá dentro era bem capaz de insistirem para tirar mais algumas fotos, então, mesmo com o frio, resolveu esperar ali fora. Foi quando ouviu:

- Kinomoto?- Sakura virou-se e deu de cara com um homem alto, da altura de Syaoran, de cabelos pretos e olhos muito negros.

- Hã? Sim, mas...- O homem sorriu.

- Não deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Kuramochi Hitoshi, estudamos juntos na sétima e oitava série. Lembra agora, Sakura?- Sakura não gostou da intimidade. Sua memória pegou alguns flashes daquela época.

- Hum... Vagamente, mas me lembro sim.- Seria horrível dizer que não.- Tudo bom?

- Claro! Ainda mais agora que encontrei você!- Sakura estava morrendo de vontade de fazer uma careta por essa cantada horrível.

- Fiquei sabendo que você vai fazer a capa de aniversário de uma revista popular.

- Sim.

- Então, mas o que fez nesse tempo todo em que não nos víamos?

Sakura queria entrar correndo na agência para escapar daquele homem. Ela mal se lembrava dele e teria que contar toda a sua vida para ele? Ah não... Sua mente clamava por Li.

......................................................................

- Tsukishiro falando.- Yukito falava num tom mais baixo.- Cuidado. Sim. Não faça isso.- Yukito pareceu chateado um pouco.- Eu sei que eu não mando na sua vida, mas "eu" sei o que está acontecendo por aqui. Faça o que bem entender.- Yukito praticamente jogou o fone o gancho.

- Ele sabe se cuidar.- Nakuru mais uma vez tentava lhe acalmar.

- Espero. À vezes eu acho que me preocupo à toa.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Há pessoas que não valorizam os amigos que tem...

......................................................................

Momentos antes...

- Ei! Você não é Li Syaoran?- Um homem já idoso perguntou para Syaoran, antes deste entrar no carro.

- Sou, e..- O homem o interrompeu, pegando na sua mão.

- Muito obrigado! Eu te devo minha vida!- Li fez uma careta.

- Quê?

- Vocês acharam a minha netinha desaparecida. Muito obrigado mesmo!- Desaparecida? Devia ser aquela garotinha que tinham achado vagando no bosque. Um caso nada recente. 

- Ah sim... Agora me lembro... Ela tinha se perdido durante alguns dias não foi?

- Sim, sim! Muito obrigado mesmo! Não sabe o quanto trouxe alegria de volta para minha vida, se não fosse ela eu....

Estava muito frio para Syaoran suar... Era uma enorme gota que ele tinha na testa mesmo. Ele jamais deveria ter puxado assunto. Não queria se atrasar para pegar Sakura.

.....................................................................

- ...E então eu me formei.- Kuramochi disse com orgulho.

- Oh, sim...- Sakura dizia sem ânimo. O homem percebeu.

- Você está prestando atenção?- O homem era mesmo carente.

- Hum? Claro que sim.

- Ótimo. Você almoçar comigo?

- Sinto muito, mas já tenho compromisso.- Sakura estava aborrecida demais e sua mente clamava por Syaoran.

- Oras...- Deu uma risadinha sarcástica e olhou rapidamente para os lados.- Seu compromisso é ficar aqui esperando?- Apontou para o chão.

- Não. Ele ainda não esta atrasado. Eu que saí mais cedo.- Sakura não estava com um pingo de vontade de ser educada.

- Um homem?- Kuramochi parecia enciumado.

- Ora essa! E o que importa com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair? Mal conheço você!

- Mas pode conhecer.. é só você vir comigo... Agora!

- Não vou com você a lugar algum!- Sakura se afastava lentamente dele, mas Kuramochi agarrou seu braço com força. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Tinha saído da frente da agência, agora ninguém poderia salvá-la. Falou mais calmamente:

- Me solta.- Seus olhar era suplicante. A pressão aplicada em seu braço era forte.

- Você vem comigo ou não?- Ele se aproximava dela e pressionava mais o seu braço, porém o orgulho de Sakura era mais forte.

- Não vou! E agora me larga!!!!!- Sakura gritou com lágrimas nos cristalinos olhos verdes.

- Larga ela...- Syaoran apertou terrivelmente o braço de Kuramochi, que olhou para trás assustado.- A-go-ra.- Li não apresentava emoção em sua voz.

Kuramochi soltou o braço de Sakura, e Li soltou o de Kuramochi. Imediatamente Sakura sentiu um imenso alívio ao ouvir a voz de Syaoran e foi para os protetores braços dele, que a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem?- Ele a olhava preocupado.

- Não foi nada.- Sakura não queria preocupar Li, mas estava doendo e com certeza iria ficar um terrível hematoma no seu braço.

- Ei! Quem é você?- Kuramochi se atreveu a abrir a boca.

Se atreveu a abrir a boca e Syaoran não quis raciocinar. Li de repente deu um bruto e pesado soco em seu rosto com força, fazendo Hitoshi se desequilibrar e cair sentado no chão alguns centímetros para trás. O homem limpou o sangue que escorria da sua boca com raiva nos olhos. Quando se levantou e procurou por Li para brigar, viu o carro preto dar uma partida furiosa e disparar para longe.

- Idiota.- Murmurou para si.- Isso não vai ficar assim. 

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: Oi pessoal, e aí? Gostaram desse capítulo? Me desculpem pela idiotice da parte do "vasinho feio", com o Li pensando "bem-feito", mas eu não pude resistir à essa brincadeira. Me perdoem mesmo. Na parte do Yukito, quando ele está no apartamento com a Nakuru, eu acho ideal vocês ouvirem Endless Rain, do X-Japan(que eu adoro!). Eu acho que combina demais com eles! Se não conseguirem achar a música, podem pedir tanto por e-mail como por review que eu mando o mid para vocês(a música só por icq, mas demora). Mas se quiserem pedir por review, não esqueçam de deixar o e-mail, ok? Eu sei que eu poderia ter descrito e narrado bem melhor este capítulo, mas não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Não sei se perceberam, mas a partir deste capítulo eu tratei de colocar um pouco mais de romance, não sei se deu certo, mas pretendo aumentar a dose de romance à medida que o tempo for passando. Até a próxima e deixem suas opiniões, ok? Feliz Ano Novo para todos vocês!

Hime


	6. Correndo Perigo

Pessoal, sinto muito se este capítulo não ficar bom, mas é que eu estou decepcionada comigo mesma... O fic não está indo como eu queria e enfim... Mil desculpas pela baboseira que está esse fic. A qualidade era para ser outra, mas não deu muito certo. Perdão mesmo.

Atração Fatal- VI

Por Hime

-Correndo Perigo-

Syaoran dirigia seu carro lentamente pelas redondezas, procurando uma vaga para estacionar seu carro próximo ao restaurante.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem Sakura?- Ele perguntou de novo ao ver a moça esfregando a mão por cima do casaco.

- Tenho sim, Syaoran, já lhe falei. Estou bem.- Sorriu para ele.- Graças a você, que sempre chega na hora certa.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Não quero que você pense que sou louco, mas posso jurar que ouvi você me chamando.- Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para comentar algo ele continuou.- Não digo ouvindo sua voz, mas era uma sensação ruim, eu tinha certeza de que você estava me chamando. Pode não existir isso, mas foi como um estalo em minha mente, algo interno, diretamente ligado a você.- Sorriu meio de lado.- Acho que estou ficando louco...

Sakura ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. De repente se virou para ele e soltou:

- E se eu te disser que realmente te chamei?

Syaoran desligou o carro. Havia encontrado uma vaga.

- Como?

- Sim, eu realmente chamei por você naquele momento. Não que eu tivesse gritado ou coisa parecida, mas eu somente...pensei em você.

Syaoran saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para Sakura sair.

- Quer dizer que eu posso não estar louco?- Deu um sorrisinho lhe oferecendo o braço, que Sakura aceitou gentilmente.

- De maneira alguma. Quem sabe nós não temos uma ligação.. hm... mental?

- Ligação mental? Isso é novidade...- Continuaram a conversar enquanto entravam e se acomodavam no restaurante.

Enquanto esperavam o pedido, Syaoran tocou num assunto que Sakura definitivamente gostaria de esquecer.

- Sakura, acho que você protelou o máximo que pôde esse assunto, mas vou tocar nele quantas vezes for preciso.

Sakura se limitou a olhar para suas mãos, que estavam em seu colo.

- Quem era aquele cara?- Ele falou num tom de voz terrivelmente assustador e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Sakura o encarou.

- Jura que não vai atrás dele?- Ela conhecia bem o namorado.

- Eu? Eu jamais quero encontrar de novo aquele idiota grosseiro atrevido.- Li fechava fortemente os punhos enquanto falava. É claro que seu argumento não havia convencido Sakura, mas era melhor falar. Não tinha nada para esconder mesmo.

- É um ex-colega meu. Se chama Kuramochi Hitoshi. Tenho que concordar com você que ele é um abusado metido. Também espero nunca mais encontrá-lo.- Deu um meigo sorriso.- Acho que ele não vai aparecer tão cedo.

- Acho bom que ele nunca mais apareça. Aquele covarde que não tenha o azar de passar na minha frente.- Sakura o olhou meio desconfiada.- Não, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou atrás daquele delinqüente.

Sakura não sabia bem ao certo o que fazer, seu braço ainda doía, e Syaoran estava com a razão: aquele homem era um delinqüente e ela nunca mais desejaria vê-lo novamente. Nunca mais...

.....................................................................

A jovem Daidouji guiava o bonito médico da sala de jantar para a biblioteca. Inabata havia chegado cedo em sua casa, a hora do almoço se aproximava, e como ele não mostrou intenções de ir embora, Tomoyo teve que convidá-lo para almoçar. É lógico que não foi indigesto, mas agradável não foi a palavra correta.

Tomoyo se acomodou na cadeira atrás da belíssima mesa de madeira que havia na biblioteca. Kazuo se acomodou logo à sua frente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, por simplesmente ter tido a companhia de Tomoyo num simples almoço.

- Dr. Inabata, gostaria de lhe dizer o quanto estou agradecida pelo tratamento aplicado em minha mãe. Ele surtiu efeito em apenas alguns dias. Não sabe o quanto fico feliz com isso.

- Oras, era minha obrigação cuidar dela. Uma paciente maravilhosa. 

- Agradeço ao senhor também. Ficou aqui o tempo inteiro para caso ocorresse alguma emergência, o que não foi necessário.- Tomoyo pensou o quanto ela sofreu com a conversa desagradável de Kazuo todos esses dias.

Inabata não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão mais séria, desmanchando seu sorriso bobo.

- Agora tenho certeza de que minha mãe já está em perfeitas condições de saúde e logo estará retomando as suas atividades. Por isso eu acho que o senhor já pode voltar à sua rotina normal no hospital. Não vamos mais tomar seu tempo.- Tomoyo sorriu. Tinha se saído bem em dispensar o médico? Não sabia, mas pelo menos tinha sido bem direta, como planejara.

- Claro. Entendo.- Viu Tomoyo discretamente tirando um fino envelope de uma gaveta. Certamente deveria ser o cheque de seu polpudo pagamento.- Mas antes gostaria de fazer uma visita à senhora Daidouji.- Tomoyo deixou transparecer dúvidas em seu olhar.- Somente para conversar alguns minutos com ela e me certificar de que ela está realmente bem.- Deu um sorriso forçado.

- Ahn... Claro.- Tomoyo guardou o envelope e se levantou.- Me acompanhe por favor.

O médico parou à porta do aconchegante quarto de Sonomi.

- Gostaria de conversar à sós com ela se possível.- Tomoyo ficou meio desconfiada.

- É lógico que sim. Com licença.- E a jovem fechou a porta do quarto. Sua mãe estava bem, ela sabia. Logo Inabata poderia ir embora.

.....................................................................

Estavam todos espalhados pelo salão principal: Li encostado na parede, logo atrás de sua mesa, Sakura sentada em sua cadeira, Eriol sentado na cadeira de Takashi e este sentado na beirada da mesa, segurando algumas folhas.

- Fala logo Yamazaki!- Syaoran já estava sem paciência. Já haviam se passado uns bons minutos desde que Yamazaki disse que tinha algo importante para falar.

- Tudo bem, vou começar então.- Lançou um último olhar para as folhas e começou a falar.- Essas folhas são cópias do documento que relata como aconteceu o acidente de Nagamine.

Todos já esperavam algo parecido, já que Eriol tinha pedido essas cópias para Yamazaki já a algum tempo.

- E?- Eriol falou. Ninguém mais estranhava que ele já havia superado a morte de Kaho. Mas foi tão repentino que parecia que tinham enfiado uma mão dentro de suas entranhas e arrancado o seu sofrimento, o jogando no lixo. Lógico que ele ainda sentia a perda de Kaho, mas muito, muito menos do que antes.

- Bom, realmente o barco de Nagamine bateu contra o barco de Mizuki.- Eriol consentiu com a cabeça e tinha o olhar perdido para o horizonte.

- Mas quais são os detalhes?- Li perguntou, querendo que todo esse relato acabasse logo para terminar mais rápido o sofrimento do amigo.

- Bom, pelo que consta aqui, o barco de Nagamine estava a uma alta velocidade e a frente do seu barco bateu na lateral do de Kaho, o partindo ao meio.- Sakura se conteve em apertar fortemente suas mãos.- Viram somente uma pessoa se jogando ao mar antes da explosão.

- Seria o noivo de Daidouji?- Eriol perguntou sem esperanças. Ele já sabia de uma parte disso tudo quando recebeu a notícia do acidente, mas nunca quis saber muitos detalhes para evitar que a dor que sentia crescesse.

- Provavelmente. Sobreviveu somente o motorista do barco de Nagamine. Depois acharam o corpo do motorista do outro barco mas o de Mizuki... Bem, não foi encontrado.- Deu uma pausa.- Eu sinto muito, mas com certeza ela não sobreviveu, seria impossível. Tudo foi relatado por pescadores do litoral.- E soltou as folhas na mesa.

- Eu já imaginava.- Eriol deu um sorriso amargo, ainda fitando o infinito.

Desviou seu olhar para as folhas que Takashi tinha largado na mesa e as pegou. Quem sabe se lesse com os próprios olhos os fatos se tornariam mais verdadeiros? Começou a folhear e ler algumas coisas que Takashi omitiu. Deviam ser sem importância, mas enfim...Carregavam muito combustível, os motoristas eram experientes, o barco de Kaho se partiu justamente ao meio... É, realmente não haviam chances dela estar viva. As testemunhas eram... todas da mesma família? Bom.. tudo bem. Eriol abandonou os papéis, e junto com eles abandonou também a esperança de que Kaho pudesse estar viva.

.....................................................................

Inabata fez pela décima vez a mesma pergunta para Sonomi:

- Realmente se sente bem, senhora Daidouji?- Tinha um olhar esquisito, parecia que queria sorrir.

- Sim, sim. Tenho certeza absoluta de que estou bem!- Sonomi já estava ficando irritada. Que raios de médico chato era esse?

- Certo, certo...- Abriu sua maleta.- Que pena.- Lançou um olhar firme para Sonomi.

- Como assim? Não era para eu estar bem?- Perguntou meio assustada.

- Em parte sim, em parte não...- Apertou um pouco a seringa que segurava. Ela esguichou um pouco do líquido que continha.- Sonomi arregalou os olhos e se levantou de onde estava, indo para a porta.

- Tomoyo!!!- Sonomi gritou por sua filha.

- Pode tentar fugir e gritar, minha querida.- Pegou a chave que estava no seu bolço e mostrou para Sonomi, que somente pôde tentar correr para o banheiro da suíte.- Não vai adiantar.

Kazuo foi mais rápido que Sonomi e puxou seu braço antes que ela alcançasse seu objetivo. Injetou o líquido em seu braço e rapidamente Sonomi desfaleceu em seus braços. Inabata soltou a seringa no chão e amparou Sonomi antes que esta atingisse o chão. Colocou-a deitada na cama e guardou a seringa, fechando sua maleta. Deu um sorriso que transmitia a imagem se sua alma: perversa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e logo abriu a porta à procura de Tomoyo.

- Senhorita Tomoyo! Ainda bem que a encontrei!- Inabata fez uma expressão que qualquer um acreditaria que ele estava decepcionado.

- O que aconteceu?- Tomoyo se levantou da poltrona aflita, soltando a revista que folheava no chão.

- Sua mãe, ela...- Olhou firmemente para Tomoyo. Viu seu olhar angustiado, mas não menos encantador.- Ela teve uma recaída.

Tomoyo se deixou cair novamente na poltrona e uma lágrima cristalina rolou pela sua face. Inabata sentiu pena de Tomoyo, mas nada no mundo o faria voltar atrás.

- Conversei com ela e ela me parecia ótima, mas quando falei em espíritos ela simplesmente perdeu o controle. Tive que aplicar um sedativo.- Se sentou de frente para a bela mulher.

- Mas ela estava tão bem...- Tomoyo olhou para o rosto à sua frente. Ele parecia sensibilizado com sua situação. Por alguns instantes ficaram se olhando, e a expressão do bonito médico pareceu acolhedora.

- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que ela se recupere logo.- Segurou a delicada mão de Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem.- Mexeu os lábios de uma forma que parecia um sorriso.- Eu acredito no senhor.

- Por favor.. senhor não, você.

- Tudo bem.- Enxugou a última lágrima. Confio em você...- O belíssimo médico sorriu e fios de seus cabelos caíram para frente, emoldurando seu rosto. Muitas mulheres teriam um enfarte ao ver esta cena, mas Tomoyo foi a única privilegiada.

.....................................................................

- Mas tem alguma coisa errada nisso.- A voz grave de Syaoran quebrou todo e qualquer pensamento que ali havia.

- Como assim?- Foi a vez de Takashi falar.

- Se esse cara sobreviveu, por que ele não foi procurar o amigo ou a noiva?

- Bom, porque... Porque...- Suspirou.- É, realmente é esquisito.- Tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou para Eriol, que logo passou a foto para Li.- Este é o homem que procuramos.- Li olhou sem muito interesse e passou a foto para Sakura que arregalou os olhos e Eriol captou seu ato.

- Alguma coisa errada Sakura?

Ela se virou para trás, ficando de frente para Syaoran.

- Syaoran, você se lembra daquele dia em que estávamos na praça e eu disse que vi um conhecido por ali?

- Claro. Num escritório de advocacia e...- Se agachou, ficando com os olhos na altura dos de Sakura.- Nagamine?- Sakura concordou coma cabeça.

- Como? Num escritório de advocacia?- Eriol se interessou.- Tem certeza de que era ele?

- Absoluta. Não reconheci imediatamente por causa do penteado e da barba que ele tinha antigamente, mas tenho certeza de que era ele.

- Barba?- Syaoran fez uma careta engraçada.- Bom, gosto não se discute.

.....................................................................

- Eu...er...eu... te amo.- Yukito tentou fazer de novo uma expressão mais convincente, mas nem ele mesmo se convenceu.- Argh... Isso não vai dar certo...- Disse saindo da frente do espelho. E se jogando de costas na cama.

Como ele iria falar essa frase para alguém se nem sozinho ele conseguia falar direito? Chegava a ser engraçado. O todo poderoso Tsukishiro Yukito, que nada temia e a todos enfrentava não conseguia dizer uma frase tão singela, mas de suma importância. Como faria? Respirou fundo e resolveu deixar essa preocupação de lado. Na hora certa tudo ia correr bem.

.....................................................................

A campainha tocou novamente. Tomoyo decidiu atender, já que uma boa parte das criadas estava de folga. Atendeu e teve uma boa surpresa. Eriol agora entrava pela porta principal.

- Senh...- Se lembrou de alguns dias atrás.- Hiiragizawa. Que prazer vê-lo de novo.

- Digo o mesmo senhorita Tomoyo.- Novamente depositou um suave beijo na mão da jovem, como da outra vez. Tomoyo sentiu seu corpo esquentar e a única coisa que pôde pensar era em diminuir a intensidade do aquecedor.

- Vamos até a outra sala, sim?- Tomoyo já se dirigia para o aposento. Queria desfrutar de uma companhia agradável enquanto Inabata tinha saído para ir até o hospital.

- Como quiser.- Eriol a seguia. Era um bom tanto mais baixa do que ele, seu cabelo preso em trança parecia dançar, acompanhando o andar da jovem. Hoje ela parecia estar mais bonita do que ele poderia imaginar. Sua blusa era vermelha escura, justa ao corpo, de mangas compridas. Não que sua saia preta fosse extravagante, claro que não, mas ela estava um tanto acima dos seus joelhos, deixando mais à mostra suas pernas cobertas por uma fina meia negra. Sua distração em observar a moça à sua frente foi tanta que se Tomoyo não o chamasse ele bateria com certeza a o rosto na porta.

- Sente-se por favor.- Tomoyo optou por um sofá de três lugares, na ponta, e Eriol ficou na outra ponta.

- Bom, eu vou ser bem direto.- Revelar que estava ali mais para revê-la do que para dar a notícia não seria muito bom.- Acho que a senhorita já sabe, mas vou confirmar: Touya pode estar vivo, e muito mais perto do que imaginamos.

- Era de se esperar, não é mesmo?- Tinha um tom preocupado em sua voz, o que Eriol não pôde deixar de notar.

- Algum problema?

- Comigo? Não, é que...- Sua voz começou a falhar e não se conteve. Começou a chorar um choro sentido. E entre lágrimas dizia algumas palavras que cortaram o coração do detetive.- É... Deve ser comigo mesma o problema. Não é possível! Por que? Por que minha mãe teve que ter essa recaída?- Eriol a olhava sem saber o que fazer.- Tudo começou quando eu não quis assumir a empresa, e isso tem se arrastado até hoje. A culpa é toda minha...- Tomoyo cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Eriol se aproximou um pouco para confortá-la de alguma maneira, mas a ação da jovem à sua frente o deixou sem palavras. Tomoyo praticamente se jogou nos braços do detetive, como quem quer conforto, segurança. A única coisa que Eriol pôde fazer foi retribuir o abraço inseguro com um abraço cheio de carinho e bem querer. Era uma sensação boa, gostosa, que ele não sentia a muito tempo. Pôde sentir o perfume de Tomoyo. Uma essência única, envolvente. A pobre moça chorava com vontade contra seu peito. Ele tinha que pôr um fim nisso.

- Calma.- Acariciou os cabelos mais que sedosos.- A culpa não foi sua. A culpa não é sua.- Frisou bem o "é". Ela não podia se culpar por tudo o que acontecia à sua volta.

- Mas eu...- Suas palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Se começasse a falar começaria a soluçar e a chorar copiosamente, então resolveu ficar em silêncio. Seria melhor, além de aproveitar do gostoso abraço em que estava.

- Às vezes as coisas só acontecem porque são inevitáveis. Quem sabe depois disso tudo as coisas não melhorem? Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.- E resolveu se calar e aproveitar melhor o abraço.

Tomoyo se encolheu nos seus braços, como se fosse uma criança desamparada. Em parte se sentia assim, perdida no calor daqueles braços fortes, sentindo a essência masculina que dele emanava. Respirou fundo, já tendo controlado as lágrimas. Ia falar algo, mas foi brutamente interrompida por Kazuo, que abriu a porta estupidamente, fazendo o casal se separar num pulo.

O médico nada disse. Somente ficou parado a porta e se conteve em falar um "Desculpe, eu não queria interromper".

Tomoyo secou seu rosto que evidenciava que ela havia chorado, mas seu sorriso satisfeito chegava a confundir.

- Não interrompeu nada, não se preocupe.- Tomoyo se ajeitou no sofá.

- Boa tarde.- Eriol cumprimentou meio que contra sua vontade.

- Boa tarde.

- Bom, acho que já vou indo.- Eriol se levantou, seguido por Tomoyo.

- Tem mesmo que ir?- Eriol quase derreteu.

- Tenho sim.

- Que pena.- Eriol sentiu uma massagem no seu ego.- Então eu o acompanho até a porta.

Já na porta da mansão Eriol de despediu de Tomoyo com um "Até mais", mas ao perceber que Inabata olhava para ele insistentemente ele novamente beijou a mão da moça, se permitindo demorar um pouco neste momento. Pôde ver depois o médico lhe fuzilando com os olhos. Sorriu internamente.

- Até qualquer dia, Eriol. Posso lhe chamar assim, não?- Tomoyo e seu invencível sorriso tomaram conta do ambiente e da mente do detetive.

- É lógico que sim senh...- Foi cortado rapidamente.

- Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo...- Repetiu, pronunciando o nome com gosto, olhando de relance para o médico. Resolveu acabar com aquilo e se dirigiu para a saída. Uma criada apareceu chamando Tomoyo para atender um telefonema. Kazuo passou um braço pelos seus ombros:

- Pode deixar que eu o acompanho até o portão.- Foi a vez de Eriol não gostar. Tomoyo se sentiu meio confusa por este gesto, mas acabou aceitando.

- Tudo bem.- Se Tomoyo concordou não haveria porque Eriol contrariá-la.

A belíssima moça entrou na sala novamente e Kazuo caminhou ao lado de Eriol até o portão, e tendo chegado até o seu destino, disse uma frase não muito agradável:

- Eriol...- Pronunciou o nome do detetive com deboche.- Saia por esse portão e nunca mais volte, estamos entendidos?- Hiiragizawa se conformou em franzir o semblante.

- Não, não estamos entendidos.- Cruzou os braços.- Por que eu nunca mais voltaria?

- Porque Tomoyo é minha namorada.- Eriol sentiu uma apunhalada no peito mas não deixou transparecer.- Não a quero ver conversando com estranhos, muito menos... "abraçando estranhos".

- Ela é minha cliente.

- Então resolva logo esse assunto e suma daqui.- Pronunciou as duas últimas palavras com lentidão.

- Faço o que bem entender.- E saiu portão afora, remoendo pensamentos.

Inabata caminhou de volta para a mansão e encontrou Tomoyo na porta.

- Ele já foi?

- Já. Vamos entrar. Está ventando demais.- Deixou um braço passar por cima dos seus ombros novamente. Tomoyo se permitiu mais uma olhadela para o portão e entrou.

.....................................................................

Eriol sentou na mesinha da sua escrivaninha, pensando com que liberdade Inabata circulava pela casa de Tomoyo. Aí então lhe veio na memória que ele era médico de Sonomi, já freqüentava a casa a alguns dias e o pior de tudo: era namorado de Tomoyo! Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Que raio de sentimento era esse que sentia? Ele julgaria como atração, mas se confundia terrivelmente com amor. Ele amava duas? Não.. ele não sentia a mesma coisa pelas duas...Mas então o sentimento por Kaho era o que? Ou era amor que tinha se transformado? Transformado quando? Que tipo de amor? Decidiu ir dormir antes que arrancasse seus próprios cabelos.

Se jogou na cama e depositou os óculos no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Abriu os braços na sua enorme cama de casal, e ficou pensando como sua vida parecia estar se complicando. Olhou pela janela e viu a fina neve caindo. Dormiu com a mente cansada e o coração decepcionado.

.....................................................................

Nakuru se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos de leve. Olhou para a porta do quarto e viu Yukito entrar com uma bandeja em mãos. Seus olhos brilharam e deu um enorme sorriso. Fazia tempo que não começava um dia tão bem.

- Bom dia.- Tsukishiro tentou não demonstrar nervosismo.

- Bom dia, meu amor.- Deu-lhe um beijinho.- Que lindo!- Nakuru olhou melhor para o que ele tinha trazido. Havia uma linda rosa vermelha na bandeja, e embaixo da magnífica flor, um envelope.

Nakuru se ajeitou melhor na confortável cama e acariciou a rosa, pegando o envelope logo em seguida.

- Tem certeza que é para mim?- Olhou de maneira engraçada para Yukito, que somente afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto sentia seu corpo tenso de nervosismo.

Nakuru lentamente tirou o papel de dentro do envelope e o desdobrou. Era uma bonito papel branco, com curtas linhas prateadas. Mas o mais bonito era a maravilhosa letra de Yukito, que escrita com tinta preta dizia: Eu te amo.

Nakuru olhou meio abobalhada para Yukito, que sem permitir que ela desse uma palavra, perguntou:

- Casa comigo?

A ruiva se sentiu totalmente envolvida pelo maravilhoso mar azul que a fitava intensamente. Depois de alguns segundos organizando seus pensamentos que saíram correndo como doidos por sua mente, quando ele lhe fez o pedido, respondeu já com a voz trêmula:

- Cl... Claro...- E se jogou sobre os seus braços, derrubando a bandeja no chão, fazendo barulho.

Yukito sorriu interna e externamente. Externamente porque ela tinha aceitado o seu pedido, e internamente porque....Bem, não tinha sido tão difícil quanto ele tinha imaginado.

.....................................................................

O comércio ainda despertava quando um sujeito todo de preto se aproximou de uma banca de jornais e revistas. O cabelo e os olhos negros lhe davam um ar mais sombrio do que deveria.

Ele pegou uma revista e deu o dinheiro, virando as costas sem nem ao menos esperar pelo troco. Atravessou a rua e entrou numa casa. Olhou para a capa e gargalhou com gosto. A capa da revista tinha o rosto de uma modelo maravilhosa. Os lábios vermelhos estavam curvados num largo sorriso. O cabelo num penteado formoso. E os olhos.. Ah.. Os olhos verdes magníficos... Tudo em breve seria seu.

- Sakura... Não precisa querer... O destino nos mandou ficar juntos. E nós ficaremos. Pode apostar. Eu vou te tirar dos braços daquele idiota.- E passou de leve os dedos na enorme marca roxa que tinha da face.

.....................................................................

- Então está decidido.- Eriol se ajeitou na cadeira.- Amanhã começaremos a procurar por Nagamine Touya.

- Tudo bem.- Yamazaki colocou os pés na mesa de Eriol.- Ainda bem que é só em alguns escritórios e cartórios.

- Sim, somente nos lugares onde ele poderia fazer negócios.- Olhou de relance para os pés de Yamazaki.- Agora tire esses pés da minha mesa e vamos trabalhar.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: E aí pessoal? Tudo bom? Ufa... Esse capítulo quase queimou meus pobres neurônios. Desculpinhas pelo capítulo grande demais, mas não deu para evitar. Vou tentar fazer menor da próxima vez, tudo bem? Uau, que médico malvado, não? Enquanto eu escrevia a parte da Tomoyo e do Eriol eu ouvia Crucify My Love, do X-Japan, que é liiinda! Assim como a letra. (Para falar a verdade, tudo o que eles tocam é ótimo, mas enfim..) Se puderem, ouçam na hora que o Eriol conforta a Tomoyo. Eu tenho o midi e a letra, caso alguém queira eu mando com a maior boa vontade, ok? O pedido do Yukito foi um desastre, mas é que eu pretendo guardar uma coisa maior para o futuro.

B-jos,

Hime.


	7. Interesses

Bom, para este capítulo só é necessário que saibam que quando uma pessoa estiver ao telefone, eu colocarei o diálogo da pessoa do outro lado da linha entre [colchetes], ok? Boa leitura.

Atração Fatal- VII

Por Hime

-Interesses-

Chiharu conversava alegremente com a mãe:

- Pronto mamãe, agora só falta comprarmos uma parte do enxoval!

- Calma querida, ainda temos tempo.- Chiharu a puxava pela loja.

- Eu sei, mas...- Parou e acariciou uma belíssima colcha branca bordada.- Eu estou muito ansiosa.

- Mas você não estava tão eufórica assim a poucos dias.

- Ah, eu sei. Eu e Takashi já estamos noivos a algum tempo, uns quatro meses, se não me engano, mas depois que ele marcou a data do casamento...ah..- Suspirou.- Ele vai realizar um sonho meu.- Sorriu lindamente.

A senhora Mihara ficou muito feliz com a alegria da filha. Seu futuro genro teria a importante missão de manter essa felicidade.

- Mas e então, mamãe, o que a senhora acha desta?- Apontou para a formosa colcha.- Será que ele vai gostar?

.....................................................................

Sentou-se com vontade na poltrona do seu quarto. Fechou os olhos e refletiu um pouco. Sua vida sempre fora tão calma... Até que sua mãe resolveu que precisava assumir a empresa. Nunca tivera jeito para os negócios. Se assumisse seria falência na certa. É claro que sua mãe a auxiliaria no começo, mas não seria a mesma coisa. Então apareceu Touya. Ele era o típico empresário jovem, bonito, esperto... E que fazia qualquer coisa pelos negócios. Um casamento por interesse... Mas que mal havia nisso? Os dois eram solteiros e tinham um interesse em comum. Não tinham com o que se preocupar, tudo seria perfeito! Tomoyo se encolheu, se abraçando. Mas sua vida deu um giro de 180º e tudo veio abaixo. Pensou em sua mãe, que já não acordava bem. Se Sonomi continuasse assim teria que ir para o hospital. Seria horrível, mas se o médico dizia que era melhor para Sonomi então só lhe restava acreditar. Olhou para as portas da enorme sacada e viu os primeiros raios quentes de sol atravessarem as finas cortinas brancas, semi-abertas. Sol... A imagem de Eriol lhe veio à mente e se lembrou de como ele a havia consolado. Um tímido sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele ajudou muito e... Se sentou de vez com um semblante assustado. Pela primeira vez pensou com clareza sobre o assunto. E se Touya aparecesse? O ele faria? O que ela faria? O que sua mãe faria??? Levou a mão à testa tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Não teria que se casar com ele, certo? Se bem que era para isso que sua mãe o estava procurando. Se jogou de novo na poltrona. Antes ela não se importava em se casar com ele, mas agora... Bem, agora também não... Olhou novamente para a sacada, de onde podia se ver o seu enorme e belíssimo quintal banhado pelo majestoso sol. Ou será que agora se importava?

.....................................................................

Tomoyo já estava irritada. Como aquele médico tinha coragem de chegar às sete e trinta da manhã em sua casa, correr para o quarto de Sonomi, a dopar, e agora ficar rindo contando histórias idiotas??? Mas enfim já estava decidido, Sonomi iria para o hospital e Tomoyo daria um jeito de outro médico examiná-la. "Se ela acordar irá ter um ataque violento" Médico inútil. Que ataque?!? Sonomi estava em perfeitas condições! Por frações de segundo Tomoyo lançou um olhar nada agradável para Kazuo. Nestas horas tinha vontade de largar tudo e sair correndo porta afora. Mas o que no mínimo aconteceria era que a dariam como louca, a internariam junto com sua mãe, tudo iria para o ar e cairia escorregando na neve. Balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar estes pensamentos estranhos.

.....................................................................

- Ei!- Sakura olhou para trás e viu uma garotinha.- Você não é a Kinomoto, aquela modelo que saiu na capa de aniversário d...

- Sou sim.- Sakura a interrompeu, dando um belo sorriso. Estava de bom humor. Tinha transferido a data do jantar com Syaoran para esta noite, já que na data anterior seu pai teve uma reunião urgente.

- Que emoção! Será que você poderia me dar um autógrafo?- A pequena garota lhe estendeu uma agendinha.

- Claro. Qual seu nome?- Autógrafos? Isso era raro para Sakura. Resolveu atender o pedido.

- Hanako!- Sakura escrevia com calma e sentiu a garota lhe fitando.- Você realmente é muito bonita, sabia?- A moça de olhos verdes sorriu.

- Obrigada. Você também é uma gracinha. Pronto.- Lhe entregou de volta a agenda e a caneta.

- Puxa! Obrigada mesmo!!!- E saiu correndo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sakura também sorriu por ter feito uma garotinha feliz.

Mal se virou para fazer seu caminho e mais duas garotas a abordaram, seguidas por um rapaz. Fãs? Como assim? A revista só havia saído a alguns dias!!

Sakura escrevia mais rápido a cada momento que se passava. Tudo bem que aquela revista fosse famosa, mas ela não imaginava o quanto. Sakura estava ficando meio irritada, com aquelas pessoas querendo abraçá-la, tocá-la e ainda por cima tinha que ficar escrevendo um monte de coisas iguais. Foi quando sentiu um braço sendo passado pelos seus ombros e uma voz masculina dizendo: "Com licença que agora a senhorita Kinomoto precisa descansar". Foi ouvido um sonoro "Aaahh..."

Aquela voz... Sakura se virou de repente de deu de cara com Hitoshi, que ainda tinha uma leve marca do soco de Li no rosto. Antes de Sakura poder dizer qualquer coisa, Hitoshi disse ao seu ouvido, de modo que somente ela pudesse ouvir:

- Não se preocupe, só quero te tirar do meio desses seus fãs...- Sakura não fez uma cara muito agradável e consentiu. Precisava mesmo sair dali.

Kuramochi continuou com o braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura, gesto que lhe causava asco, mas somente até a outra esquina, onde Sakura tratou de se livrar dele.

- Obrigada por me tirar de lá, mas agora preciso ir e... Ei! Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

Kuramochi olhou bem para Sakura e viu sua expressão. Se ela não estivesse tão irritada ele diria que brava ela ficava ainda mais bonita.

- Bem... Digamos que eu saiba tudo sobre você...- Ele deu um sorriso esquisito e Sakura estremeceu.- Estou brincando. Vi no editorial da revista onde você trabalhava e bem... alguns telefonemas e tal, você sabe.

- Ah sim...- Sakura ainda ficou meio pensativa.- Mas preciso realmente ir.

- Espere.- Sakura se virou para ele já impaciente.- Para você.- E lhe estendeu um bonito arranjo de flores. Sakura pegou e se mostrou surpresa.- Me desculpe por aquele dia. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas estou muito arrependido.

- Tudo bem.- ela disse, observando as flores.- Mas eu preciso muito ir.- Se virou e continuou a andar.

- Tchau....- Não obteve resposta.- Acho que ela não ouviu...

.....................................................................

Sakura andou mais uns dois quarteirões, e sem parar de andar jogou as flores na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

- "Não sei o que aconteceu comigo".- Repetiu com a voz debochada.- Não havia acontecido nada para ele se descontrolar. Ele é um troglodita, isso sim!- E continuou com seus passos firmes.

Hitoshi olhava Sakura e apertava a mão com força. Como ela ousava fazer isso com ele? Ela iria saber do que realmente capaz era Kuramochi Hitoshi.

.....................................................................

Sakura estava arrumando a casa para o jantar. É claro que não precisava de toda aquela arrumação, mas já que a agência a tinha liberado pelo resto do dia e só iria ajudar seu pai a fazer o jantar à noitinha, achou melhor fazer alguma coisa. Olhou pela janela e viu um tímido sol tentando quebrar as nuvens que estavam se formando. Lembrou-se de verificar a temperatura do aquecedor, já que seu amado não gostava de frio. Amado... Sakura se jogou no sofá da sala, abraçada a algumas almofadas. Seu amado, seu Syaoran. Logo sua imagem lhe veio à mente. Era tão bom pensar nele...Mas estar com ele era melhor ainda. Fechou os olhos e a imagem se tornou ainda mais real. Os cabelos sempre rebeldes, os maravilhosos olhos castanhos, os lábios muito bem feitos, o rosto másculo e de novo os olhos...Deus, que olhos!!! Ela poderia ficar a eternidade olhando para aqueles olhos, deixando que eles invadissem seus pensamentos, suas emoções, deixando que eles a devorassem por inteiro... Logo ele estaria com ela aquela noite, e algo lhe dizia que seria uma noite especial. Sorriu e se levantou, colocando as almofadas no lugar. De repente deu-se um estalo em sua mente e Sakura levou a mão à testa.

- Meu Deus! Que roupa eu vou usar??- Sakura disse com desespero e saiu correndo escada acima, para procurar o que queria. E ficou escolhendo roupas até a hora em que seu pai chegou...

.....................................................................

Eriol estava na cozinha preparando seu jantar. Foi ótimo tirar aquela tarde de folga. Já estava ficando estressado com tudo à sua volta. Seus sentimentos estavam fazendo um nó gigantesco na sua cabeça. Terminou de cortar alguns legumes e colocou para refogar. Se seus amigos o vissem com aquele avental que tinha ganho da sua mãe iriam rir até perder as forças, mas estava usando justamente porque não estavam olhando. Odiaria manchar aquele pulôver com óleo. Se sentou na cadeira jogando o pano de prato em cima da mesa. Sozinho. Era assim que se sentia agora. Sozinho. Sua enorme casa, quase uma mansão, era habitada somente por ele. E pensar que quando a comprou imaginou vê-la cheia de vida, flores, e quem sabe um dia, crianças. Sim! Seus filhos! Sorriu. Lembrou-se do dia em que pediu Kaho em casamento. Ela parecia feliz. Esperava do fundo do seu coração que tudo isso acabasse bem e que Kaho estivesse em paz, onde quer que ela estivesse. Tirou os óculos fechando os olhos, e a imagem do belo rosto de Kaho não demorou para aparecer em sua mente. O cabelo comprido e castanho, o rosto perfeito e o olhar doce. Aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto o encantavam. Mas vagarosamente a imagem de Kaho ia ficando embaçada, para ceder lugar a um rosto não menos belo, porém com uma beleza bem diferente. Cabelos também compridos, porém de uma cor única: roxo, de tom forte. Olhos lilases também não eram comuns, mas ficavam excepcionalmente bem nela. Ela. Tomoyo. Não se surpreendeu quando ela apareceu em sua mente, sabia que desde o momento em que a viu não se esqueceria dela, e principalmente daquele sorriso, que era capaz de mover montanhas e causar a maior das guerras. Bom, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava. E com certeza absoluta Eriol ficaria nos seus pensamentos por mais umas boas horas se não fosse o forte cheiro que vinha da panela que estava em fogo alto. Recolocou seus óculos desajeitadamente e foi tratar do seu jantar. Afinal, comida queimada não era seu prato favorito.

.....................................................................

- Já vou!- Sakura exclamava enquanto dava uma última ajeitada no seu visual, que era composto por um vestido um pouco além dos joelhos, de cor vermelha com detalhes em negro, com decote ombro a ombro. A gola e as duas filas de botões davam um charme a mais para o modelo. Meia-calça preta, cabelos presos num coque e maquiagem leve com batom avermelhado completavam o bonito efeito. Correu até a porta e parou, respirando fundo para alguns segundos depois abri-la. Era quem esperava, Syaoran.

Syaoran; pontual e bem vestido. Aliás, muito bem vestido. Vestido completamente de negro pôde observar melhor a mocinha que estava a sua frente. Extremamente bela, com certeza. Sorriu levemente ao ver os olhos esmeralda da sua namorada brilharem. Gostava de vê-la sempre feliz.

- Hã... entre Syaoran, por favor.- Notou que ele retirou as luvas e o cachecol também negros.

- Obrigado.- Puxou Sakura suavemente pela cintura para dar-lhe um beijo.- Está linda.

- Ah, obrigada.- Corou levemente. Quando ia dizer mais alguma coisa ouviu o telefone tocar.- Eu...Eu atendo.- Disse num tom mais alto, provavelmente para seu pai ouvir.

- Vou cumprimentar seu pai.- Disse antes da mocinha tirar o fone do gancho e se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde foi recebido com um saudoso abraço do seu futuro sogro.

Por sorte ou azar o telefone ficava próximo à cozinha, de onde podia-se ouvir toda e qualquer conversa. E ouviram também o diálogo de Sakura.

- Alô, residência Kinomoto. Quem fala? Quem fala? Eu vou desligar.- Syaoran e Fujitaka se entreolharam e Li achou estranho o teor da conversa. Talvez fosse um trote, mas mesmo assim foi até onde Sakura estava.- Eu...Eu...

- Sakura, tudo bem?- Syaoran perguntou ao ver a moça empalidecer bruscamente.

[- Ora, ora Sakura. Então quer dizer que o seu namoradinho está aí também? Que interessante...Mas o meu sogrinho está de olho em vocês não é?]

- Quem é você?- Olhou para Li.- Acho que está enganado.

[- Será mesmo minha querida? Não tente fugir de mim... Eu sei tudo sobre você! Tudo!!]

- Você.. Você é...- Foi interrompida.

[- Eu vou lhe poupar de falar certas coisas na frente do seu namoradinho de araque. Sim, sou eu o autor de todas aquelas cartas que você recebeu durante meses. Provavelmente você deve ter escondido de todos, mas de nada irá adiantar. Se eu disse naquelas cartas que você vai ser minha, então você vai ser!]- Frisou bem o "vai".

Sakura olhou novamente para Syaoran que tinha a preocupação estampada na face. Resolveu acabar com isso logo. Nada poderia estragar sua noite.

- Olha, eu acho que você realmente discou errado, aqui não tem Satsuki alguma.

[- Tentando disfarçar alguma coisa Sakurinha? Saiba que não vai adiantar porque eu...]- Foi cortado por Sakura.

- Não foi incômodo algum. Não se preocupe- Sorriu forçadamente.- Boa noite para o senhor também.

Foi a vez de Li fazer perguntas.

- Tudo bem Sakura? Quem era?

- Era... Era engano. Isso.- Ela já tinha a cor de volta à bela face, mas retorcia as mãos, fato que Syaoran não pôde deixar de notar.- Ele ligou aqui procurando por uma tal de Daigin.

- Não era Satsuki, Sakura?- Li franziu as sobrancelhas cruzando os braços e a moça mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

- Sim. Daigin Satsuki.- Sakura sabia que não conseguiria fugir de Syaoran, então tratou de mudar de assunto.- Vamos Syaoran, não se preocupe com um telefonema errado.- Entrelaçou seu braço esquerdo com o direito dele.- Venha, papai já deve estar nos esperando.

Syaoran foi para a mesa meio que arrastado. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada neste telefonema. Sakura mentia realmente muito mal. Aquela reação dela ao telefone não era normal. Esta era uma das pouquíssimas situações em que não sabia como agir. Se Sakura não queria lhe contar ele devia respeitar sua vontade, mas e se ela estivesse sendo chantageada ou alguma coisa do gênero? Bom, no momento a melhor coisa a fazer era jantar, e este tinha uma aparência e uma aroma de dar água na boca em qualquer um. Realmente seu futuro sogro sabia cozinhar maravilhosamente bem. Futuro sogro... Tinha planos para depois do jantar. Não pôde deixar de sorrir internamente e um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha.

.....................................................................

Estavam os três: Syaoran, Fujitaka e Sakura na sala conversando quando o senhor Kinomoto resolveu pegar um chá para todos. Syaoran estava tenso, o que Sakura não pôde deixar de perceber, mas nada falou, já que também não estava cem por cento tranqüila. Fujitaka voltou com seu habitual sorriso e com uma bandejinha nas mãos. Li se ajeitou melhor no sofá e começou:

- Sakura.- A moça quase tremeu com o chamado.- Eu...- O telefone tocou. Syaoran não pôde deixar de querer estraçalhar aquele telefone inoportuno e Sakura ficou meio desapontada. Fujitaka mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Eu atendo.- A jovem manequim se levantou para atender, mas seu pai foi mais rápido e atendeu em seu lugar. Sakura parecia suar frio quando Fujitaka disse "Alô".

- Li.- O rapaz, que até o momento estava observando Sakura se virou para Fujitaka.

- Sim?

- Para você.- Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam e o rapaz foi atender. Quem poderia ser? Como sabiam que ele estava ali?

Sakura acabou por se sentar. Suas pernas ameaçaram fraquejar. E se fosse aquela pessoa desconhecida? O que faria?

- Obrigado.- Disse ao pegar o fone das mãos de Fujitaka.- Alô.

[- Cara! Finalmente te encontrei.]

- Quem fala?

[- Sou eu, Yamazaki.]

- Ah sim. Como você sabia que eu estava aqui Yamazaki?- Sakura agradeceu internamente aos deuses.

[-Bom, eu liguei primeiro na sua casa e você não estava, depois eu liguei para o escritório e também não te achei, então só me restou a casa da Sakura.]

- Tá, tá. Mas agora fala o que você tanto queria me dizer.- Ouviu a respiração ofegante do seu amigo.

[- Bom....]- E Li ouviu tudo em silêncio.

- Onde? Tá. E o Hiiragizawa? Sei... Mas você fica me devendo essa. Ok.- E desligou.

Olhou para Sakura e esta logo perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Me perdoe Sakura, mas eu preciso ir.- Viu a decepção estampada nos olhos dela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Um imprevisto. Yamazaki está encrencado e eu preciso ir lá, ajudar. Desculpe.- Falou a última frase olhando nos olhos de Fujitaka, que simplesmente consentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas e Hiiragizawa?- Sakura já estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Está nas redondezas da casa de Chiharu.- Dizia enquanto colocava suas luvas.- Parece que ameaçaram ela.

- Oh meu Deus!- Sakura levou as mãos à boca.- Brigas novamente?

- Talvez.- Fujitaka abriu a porta.- Deu um rápido beijo em Sakura.- Obrigado e perdão. Sinto muito mesmo.

Li já estava no portão, colocando seu cachecol novamente. Sentiu a decepção e a preocupação de Sakura. Deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível.

- Não se preocupe comigo.

- Me liga quando chegar em casa!- Disse antes que ele entrasse no carro.

- Tudo bem.- E fechou a porta do carro, dando partida logo em seguida. Sakura entrou em casa frustrada.

- Tudo bem minha filha?- Um preocupado Fujitaka perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro da moça.

- Sim... Acho que vou subir. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.- Deu um beijo no rosto do pai e subiu as escadas.

Sakura fechou a porta do seu quarto e se sentou na cama, desmanchando o penteado, fazendo os seus cabelos caírem um pouco além dos ombros. Trocou o bonito vestido por uma camisola. Foi até o banheiro e retirou toda a maquiagem, se preparando para dormir. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Aquele telefonema... Levantou-se rapidamente e puxou uma caixa do maleiro do guarda-roupa. Se sentou novamente na cama, colocando a caixa em seu colo. Destampou-a. Era realmente impressionante o número de cartas que haviam dentro dela. Sakura pegou a primeira que estava ao seu alcance e tirou o conteúdo de dentro dela. Três folhas brancas com várias frases e recortes podiam ser vistos. Frases como "Você é minha", feita com letras recortadas eram em maior número. Recortes de jornais e revistas com fotos suas, entrevistas e comentários. Algumas fotos nem mesmo Sakura tinha conhecimento. Pegou a carta mais recente, que tinha chegado na tarde do dia anterior. Era a mais assustadora. Com a frase "Mais perto do que imagina" e duas fotos suas, uma numa sorveteria com Li e a outra de Sakura entrando em casa. Na foto Syaoran estava rabiscado de vermelho e preto, e com furos que pareciam ter sido feitos com algo fino, como compasso ou tachas. Fechou a caixa e a guardou novamente. Estava ficando desesperada! Aquele sujeito sabia sobre sua vida, sabia onde ela estava, sabia o seu telefone e agora só faltava aparecer em sua casa com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Pulou na cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas, se encolhendo. Não queria preocupar Syaoran. Ele tinha seus problemas também. No começo pensou que era só uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, já que quando essas cartas começaram a chegar era exatamente a época em que Sakura tinha estourado no mercado da moda, mas esta brincadeira estava indo longe demais. Talvez no dia seguinte ela conversasse com Syaoran. É. Faria isso mesmo.

Syaoran..."Não se preocupe comigo" Como não se preocupar com ele se ela o amava de todo o coração? É lógico que ela se preocupava. E muito. Será que toda vez que ele saísse numa hã... "missão" de trabalho ela ficaria com o coração apertado daquele jeito? Puxou mais a coberta para si. Sim... Provavelmente ficaria. E porque raios será que Yamazaki tinha que interromper uma noite que ela julgava tão importante? Tinha quase certeza de que ele a pediria em casamento. Sorriu tristemente. Ficaria para uma outra ocasião então. Agora só lhe restava esperar pelo telefonema de Syaoran. E não dormiria em paz até que este ligasse.

.....................................................................

- To... Tomoyo...Minha filha...Não, não...- Sonomi delirava enquanto dormia. Tomoyo segurou mais forte sua mão.

- Estou aqui mamãe, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem.- Tomoyo estava a ponto de chorar com o triste estado da mãe. Jamais chamaria Inabata. Resolveu. Levaria sua mãe ao hospital. Não era justo ela sofrer daquela maneira.- Espere um pouco mamãe, eu já volto.

Tomoyo correu pela casa e chamou uma criada para trocar a roupa de Sonomi. Enquanto isso foi ao seu quarto e trocou de roupa também, indo logo em seguida pedir para a motorista preparar um carro. Fez tudo isso o mais rápido que pôde e logo sua mãe estava sendo atendida no melhor hospital da cidade.

- E então doutor Maro?- Perguntou para o médico que tinha acabado de atender sua mãe.

- Minha jovem, o estado dela não é nada bom, mas ela vai se recuperar logo apesar de tudo.

- Tudo o quê?- Precisava saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo com sua mãe.

- A imunidade dela está baixíssima, ficando muito vulnerável a doenças.- Falou somente o fundamental para Tomoyo, escondendo os males menores.- Mas já colocamos o soro.- Acariciou o bigode branco com os dedos.

- Ah meu Deus!- Se deixou cair no sofá da sala de espera.- Deve ter sido culpa daquele médico incompetente...

- Isto é uma acusação grave, senhorita.- Se sentou ao lado se Tomoyo.- A que médico se refere?

- Inabata Kasuo.- O médico fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Mas Inabata é um dos melhores médicos deste hospital. Deve haver algum engano, com certeza.- Falou tentando se convencer de que Tomoyo estava errada.

- Não, não. Veja bem, há...- Tomoyo contou para o médico que era para estar de folga tudo o que aconteceu com Sonomi a partir do fatídico dia em que desmaiou na empresa.

- Sim senhorita, eu entendo o que sua mãe teve, mas o tratamento estava correto. Não vejo mal no que o doutor Inabata fez.

- Mas ele a dopou! Sem motivo algum!- Tomoyo já estava ficando exaltada.

- Sem motivos?- O médico quase careca franziu a testa.

- Bom, ele disse que ela teve um novo ataque, mas eu sei que não é verdade!- O carequinha suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Senhorita Tomoyo. Com certeza ela deve ter tido um novo ataque então. Nenhum médico iria colocar a vida do seu paciente em risco, a não ser que ele fosse louco. No que Inabata pôde ter errado foi a dose de sedativo que poderia ter sido maior do que o necessário, mas nada de tão alarmante como a senhorita disse.

- Mas... - Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Não adiantaria discutir com o médico baixinho e gordinho à sua frente. Ele iria defender Kasuo até o fim.- Certo... Mas gostaria de que minha mãe fosse tratada por um médico que não seja o doutor Inabata.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso senhorita.- O médico sorriu, fazendo seu bigode se mexer.- Eu mesmo ficarei encarregado de cuidar dela, está bom assim?

- Claro. E muito obrigada.- A jovem finalmente se sentiu mais aliviada.

- Mas agora eu aconselho que vá para casa descansar. Já é muito tarde e não há nada que possa fazer por sua mãe.

- Mas...- Foi interrompida.

- E se desejar, volte amanhã de manhã.- Realmente aquele velhinho tinha muita simpatia.

- Certo.- Se levantou, ato que foi seguido pelo médico e pegou sua bolsa para ir embora.- Obrigada novamente.

- Só cumpri a minha parte, senhorita.- Tomoyo sorriu e saiu.

.....................................................................

Sakura acordou assustada com o barulho do telefone. Levantou-se do sofá meio zonza e foi atender ao chamado antes que seu pai acordasse. Tinha ido para a sala a fim de esperar pelo telefonema de Syaoran mas acabou cochilando sem querer.

- Alô...- Sua voz estava sonolenta.

[- Sakura? Sabia que não devia ter ligado...]- A voz de Li pôde ser ouvida.

- Syaoran? Não, não, que bom que você ligou! Se não ligasse eu iria ficar esperando a noite inteira.- Sorriu amarelo porque na verdade ela iria acabar dormindo.

[- Sei...- Tinha uma ponta de dúvida em sua voz.- Eu te liguei porque pediu. Está tudo bem. Deu tudo certo.]

- Ai que bom...- Fechou os olhos em alívio.- Então fico aliviada.

[- Sakura, eu sei que você ficou chateada porque tive que ir embora mais cedo, mas...-] Sakura o interrompeu. Não queria mais falar sobre isso.

- Não, não se preocupe Syaoran. Já passou. Não estou chateada nem aborrecida.

[- Mesmo?]

- Hum hum.

[- Então boa noite minha flor. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.]

- Tudo bem. Boa noite para você também. Beijos.- Desligou o telefone.

Na verdade Sakura ainda estava chateada, mas fazer o quê? O melhor era esquecer. Subiu a escada lentamente em direção ao seu quarto.

.....................................................................

Sakura acordou assustada. Olhou para as cortinas do seu quarto. Já estava claro. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Tinha tido um pesadelo no qual estava com Syaoran e de repente tudo sumia, ficando sozinha no meio de uma escuridão sem fim. Sentia que Li tentava ajudá-la mas tudo dava errado. Se levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Sentia o frio menos intenso por causa do aquecedor, mas mesmo assim sabia que lá fora devia estar muito gelado. Olhava-se no espelho com o rosto ainda molhado quando ouviu seu nome. Enxugou o rosto e colocou um roupão. Ouviu novamente o chamado. Não era seu pai. Vinha de fora! Ficou receosa em ir ver. Ajeitou mais o roupão para enfrentar o frio e abriu as portas da sacada. Não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos e deixar seu queixo cair.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: Oiê, tudo bom? Eu achei que esse capítulo ficou meio repetitivo e bem simples, mas dá para quebrar um galho. Creio que os guardiões não estejam fazendo muita falta, estão? Eu até pensei em colocar o Kero como um passarinho, mas como ele é genioso demais para um pobre passarinho eu desisti da idéia.(rs) Bom, eu quero agradecer à Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, que me deu uma ajuda enorme que vai prevalecer neste capítulo e no próximo. Mari-chan, você foi minha salvação em me dizer que o Laruku não acabou, muito obrigada!!! Sayo, Miaka, Anita, obrigada também. O capítulo já está grande demais para eu fazer um comentário maior. Espero que estejam gostando. B-jos e até a próxima.

Hime Hayashi


	8. Surpresas

Olá pessoal, primeiramente mil desculpas pela demora. É que é meio difícil ficar só pensando num fic quando se fica praticamente três semanas sem computador. Mas ainda bem que essa crise foi resolvida e agora (acho que) meu computadorzinho lindo não vai mais me deixar na mão. Não vou enrolar muito aqui, então, boa leitura! 

Atração Fatal-VIII 

_Por Hime_

_ -Surpresas-_

Viu uma cena que a deixou sem reação alguma: Syaoran, parado no meio da rua, todo encoberto por casacos que o deixaram enorme, sorrindo timidamente, com as bochechas levemente coradas. Fixou tanto seu olhar nele que tudo à sua volta eram somente vultos e sombras. Saiu de seu transe particular com novo chamado de Li.

- Sakura!- Falava num tom alto, mas não a ponto de gritar.

- E..eu..mas..hã...- Não conseguia montar uma frase coerente, coisa que fez Li sorrir um pouco mais.

- Bom, er.... Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por ontem. Foi realmente um imprevisto.

- Syaoran, você sabe que não precisa se desculpar.- Fez o nó que tinha na garganta descer forçadamente.- Não foi culpa sua, e além de tudo eu te amo...- Essa última parte foi dita com o nó na garganta voltando, ao ver tanta gente se aproximando ao redor de Li e de alguns homens fardados que Sakura não deu muita atenção.

- Bem, eu também te amo.- Sorriu timidamente. Aquele monte de gente não estava nos seus planos.

Sakura começou a pensar o que levaria Li a falar essas coisas em plena rua, às seis da manhã e com tanta gente. Sabia que ele era tímido para fazer essas coisas em público. Será que ele ficou tão arrependido pela noite anterior assim?

Li fez um gesto com a mão e aqueles homens fardados começaram a tocar uma música calma, romântica, agradabilíssima. Uma pequena orquestra! Sakura sentiu seus olhos quererem se encharcar de lágrimas, ela adorava isso! E Syaoran sabia.

- Sabe Sakura, há três anos, mais precisamente quando nos conhecemos, eu senti que fui tomado por um sentimento muito especial. Garanto que é o mais puro e sincero que já senti e estranhamente ao seu lado ele cresce e cresce cada vez mais.- Syaoran pensou em como estava sendo pateticamente romântico. E antiquado também. Mas fazer o que? Ele era mesmo um homem apaixonado. E se estava apaixonado significava que ele podia fazer algumas caretices, não é? Além do que, se sentia recompensado ao ver o lindo sorriso que Sakura exibia.- O amor... Não é ele que me deixa feliz, mas sim a pessoa por quem eu tenho esse sentimento. Você Sakura, você colaboraria para deixar minha felicidade completa? Para que ela nunca se acabe?- Sakura sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer e concordava levemente com a cabeça a cada indagação de Syaoran.- Você concordaria em prolongar nossa felicidade para o resto da vida?- Li deu neste momento um sorriso tão lindo que Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem.- Você...- Olhou rapidamente para os seus sapatos, apertando as mãos dentro dos bolsos, mas logo voltou a fitar a jovem.- Você aceitaria se casar comigo?- Syaoran a olhava com olhos tão ternos que Sakura esqueceu o frio. Seu corpo estava quente. Seu coração estava quente. Syaoran tinha pego o seu coração com as duas mãos e o acolhido com todo o seu ser, com todo o seu amor.

- Eu...- Sakura tinha o rosto banhado por lágrimas que felicitavam sua alma.- Claro que sim... É lógico que sim!- Sentiu uma vontade imensa de pular dali da sacada diretamente para os braços de Syaoran, porém se conteve, ou não restaria Sakura para viver aquele momento tão doce.

Li não tinha palavras. Ela tinha aceitado!!! Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. As pessoas na rua aplaudiam incansavelmente. Sakura entrou no seu quarto rapidamente ou desfaleceria de emoção ali na sacada. Se sentou na cama e respirou fundo, indo rapidamente trocar de roupa e se arrumar ligeiramente.

Syaoran estranhou que Sakura tivesse entrado. Agradeceu a pequena orquestra e entrou na casa, cuja porta era aberta por Fujitaka.

- Fez muito bem, meu filho. Ainda bem que deu tudo certo. Parabéns!- Fujitaka sorriu e abraçou seu futuro genro.

- Obrigado. Sem o senhor eu não teria conseguido.- Retribuiu o abraço e se encaminhou para o pé da escada, de onde ouviu o barulho de alguém descendo.

Mal Syaoran chegou perto da escada viu Sakura, e esta se jogou nos seus braços desesperadamente, lhe dando um forte abraço e pequenos beijos sem fim.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...- Sakura dizia baixinho sem parar.

- Eu também te amo.- Deu-lhe um beijo.- Muito.

Syaoran tirou uma pequenina caixinha do bolso e abriu. Sakura deu um sorriso que poderia ser classificado como sublime. Li pegou o anel e colocou na mão direita de Sakura. A moça contemplou a aliança. Era linda!! Os pequenos brilhantes delicadamente cravejados no fino anel dourado davam um aspecto maravilhoso! Sakura não sabia como, mas a aliança tinha lhe servido perfeitamente! Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Syaoran e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

- Bom, será que vocês dois poderiam "conversar" depois do café?- Fujitaka disse gentilmente, apontando uma mesa farta, que fez o jovem casal obedecer prontamente.

Li primeiro retirou o cachecol, depois as luvas, seguidas por um sobretudo, depois uma jaqueta, um pulôver e mais uma blusa. Dentro da casa estava mais confortável, mas lá fora estava um frio terrível! Olhou para Sakura, que conversava com o pai.

- Você já sabia de tudo, papai?

- Claro que sim, minha querida. Ou onde você pensaria que Li arranjaria uma orquestra em plena madrugada?

Sakura deu um sorriso e um forte abraço no pai e logo os três tomavam uma refeição maravilhosa. Aquele dia tinha começado da melhor maneira possível, tanto para Sakura como para Syaoran, e prometia ser ainda melhor.

.....................................................................

- Yamazaki.

- ...

- Yamazaki!!!

- Hum...- Takashi esfregou os olhos.- Heim?... O que foi Hiiragizawa?- O rapaz disse esfregando os olhos e desencostando a cabeça da mesa.

- Não acredito que você estava dormindo!- Eriol se sentou à frente de Takashi com um semblante entre divertido e bravo.

- Pois pode acreditar. Ainda mais quando você me "convoca" para vir trabalhar às sete da manhã sendo que eu tive uma noite muito tumultuada.- Yamazaki ajeitava levemente o agasalho.

- Você sabe que é necessário. E é menos penoso do que trabalhar à noite.- Disse enquanto olhava uma pilha de papéis.- Já pesquisou os principais escritórios de advocacia da cidade?

- Aquilo que você tinha me pedido?- O amigo confirmou com a cabeça.- Já sim...- Bocejou com vontade, entregando algumas folhas para Eriol.- Aqui estão. Não são muitos, vai ser fácil saber se esse Nagamine procurou algum advogado ou coisa parecida.

- Isso. E eu fico com a parte dos cartórios.- Yamazaki sorriu sorrateiramente.

- O que acha? Que ele foi registrar um filho escondido?

O olhar que Eriol lançou por cima dos óculos para Yamazaki não foi um olhar que pôde ser considerado amável.

- Acorda Yamazaki! Transações, contratos, todo esse tipo de papelada... O que será que você tem nessa cabeça hein?- Quem não gostou agora foi Takashi.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, que mau humor!

Hiiragizawa respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem. Então logo após o meio-dia eu começo a minha parte, e você começa as suas agora.- Eriol se levantou e Takashi olhou meio perplexo.

- Agora?

Eriol jogou um chapéu e um sobretudo para Yamazaki, caminhando logo em seguida para sua sala. A resposta estava dada. 

.....................................................................

- Tchau papai!- Sakura acenava da porta.- Pena que ele teve que trabalhar...

Syaoran a abraçou por trás.

- Adorei sua surpresa, Syaoran...- Fechou os olhos vagarosamente.

- Que bom. Saiba que nada teria acontecido se não fosse a ajuda do seu pai...

- Eu sei.- Se virou para ele.- Fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz. Nunca vou esquecer desse dia.- Seus olhos tinham um brilho radiante.

Syaoran a olhou com carinho. Era penoso ter que acabar com aquele momento tão gostoso.

- Sakura.- Olhou no relógio.- Está na minha hora, meu anjo.

- Ah não...- Sakura fez um pouco de manha.

- Eu também não queria ir, mas...- Sakura o cortou.

- Então fique.- Disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas o Yamazaki vai sair agora de manhã e acho que o Hiiragizawa tem que sair também.

- Hum... Tudo bem então. À tarde talvez eu dê uma passadinha por lá.

- Certo. Agora preciso ir.

Soltou-se de Sakura e colocou todos os seus agasalhos e as luvas novamente, fazendo Sakura conter uma risada. Deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e saiu. Sakura ficou olhando aquela figura masculina saindo de sua casa. Olhou com ternura para sua mão direita, onde reluzia o seu anel. Quando será que o veria entrando em casa, mas não como seu namorado e sim como seu esposo? Fechou a porta e subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto trocar de roupa. O mundo não era somente cor de rosa e ela tinha que ir trabalhar.

.....................................................................

Eriol olhou para o relógio. Yamazaki tinha acabado de sair e Syaoran ainda não havia chegado. E agora? O que ele faria com aquela consulta que tinha marcado? Bom, só lhe restava cancelar. Discou inúmeras vezes para o hospital, mas a linha estava ocupada. Pegou uma folha de papel e escreveu um recado, deixando em cima de sua mesa. Sairia somente por algum tempo, e tanto Li quanto Yamazaki tinham as chaves do escritório. Pegou seu casaco e as chaves do carro, iria até o hospital desmarcar a consulta.

.....................................................................

Syaoran já estava perto do escritório quando passou a mão pelo pescoço. Droga, tinha esquecido o cachecol na casa da sua noiva. Frio era uma palavra que ele realmente não gostava. Virou na primeira rua, já decidido a pegar seu cachecol. A casa de Sakura estava longe, mas a sua era mais longe ainda para pegar outro. Buzinas. Ah não... Um congestionamento...

.....................................................................

Sakura descia as escadas lentamente, abotoando o casaco de lã. Tinha desligado o aquecedor e já ia sair para trabalhar.

- Já vou!- Respondeu para quem estava atrás da porta. Olhou para o cabide e viu o cachecol de Li. Certamente ele estava ali para pegar. Apesar de que ele não costumava apertar a campainha tantas vezes assim, mas devia estar com pressa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando a franja e logo abriu a porta. O cachecol foi ao chão.

- Olá boneca!- Kuramochi, apoiado no batente da porta, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

.....................................................................

Eriol saiu com uma expressão meio incomodada de uma das salas do hospital.

- Droga... Não consegui cancelar o exame de sangue...

Resmungava mais algumas coisas banais quando trombou com alguém.

- Desculpe...Tomoyo?- Deu um sorriso discreto e involuntário.- O que faz aqui?

- Ah, Eriol...- Tomoyo sentiu as bochechas queimarem levemente.- Bom, eu estou aqui com a minha mãe...

Tomoyo explicava para Eriol o que havia acontecido enquanto eles caminhavam para alguma ala do hospital. Estavam entrando no corredor dos quartos quando viram Kazuo saindo do quarto de Sonomi. Eles ficaram receosos.

- Eu vou ver se mamãe está bem!- Tomoyo saiu correndo na direção do quarto da mãe, enquanto Eriol olhava para onde Inabata havia ido. Iria procurar informações.

Uma infermeira logo passou pelo corredor:

- Por favor, eu gostaria de saber quem é o médico responsável por Daidouji Sonomi.

- Um momento...- Consultou uma prancheta.- É o doutor Inabata Kazuo.

- Mas até ontem era outro médico.- Eriol olhou a mulher de modo sério.

- Sim, senhor. Mas a partir desta madrugada o doutor Inabata assumiu a paciente.

- Entendo... Obrigado.

- Disponha.

Eriol andava apressado para o quarto. Precisava falar com Tomoyo e ver Sonomi. E dependendo da situação falar com Kazuo também...

- Tomoyo...- Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Tomoyo estava sentada ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Sonomi. Tinha a tristeza pairando sobre seus olhos. Ao chamado se limitou a olhar para Eriol.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu acho... Mas é que eu pensei que ela iria estar acordada a esta hora. Mas ela parece tão...Sem vida...- Passou as costas da mão no rosto querido de sua mãe.

Eriol olhou para Sonomi. Ela não estava dormindo. O que será que aquele tal de Inabata queria? Matar sua Tomoyo de tristeza? Andou pesadamente pelo quarto e arrancou o soro do braço de Sonomi. Tomoyo se levantou assustada.

- Eriol!!

O rapaz jogou o vasilhame do soro no chão, e com um meio sorriso respondeu:

- Sim?

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer matar minha mãe?

- Calma... Pense bem... Isto não era soro somente...- Tomoyo deixou escapar um "Ah...".- Aquele assassino deve ter colocado alguma porcaria junto com o soro para dopar sua mãe novamente.- Eriol retirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso.- Eu já volto.- Disse num semblante sério.

Tomoyo ainda não tinha visto o detetive sem óculos... Ele era muito bonito... Muito mesmo...

- A-aonde vai?

Eriol deu um de seus famosos sorrisos. Tomoyo sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

- Perguntar para aquele idiota quantas caixas de sedativo ele tem no estoque.- E saiu porta afora.

.....................................................................

Hitoshi se serviu de mais uma xícara de chá.

- Incomodada com alguma coisa Sakurinha?- Ironicamente perguntou, sorrindo entre lábios.

- Kuramochi.- Se levantou já irritada.- Olha, eu não quero ser grossa, mas eu preciso ir trabalhar!- Disse num tom alto, contrariando seu propósito.

Hitoshi deu uma risadinha irritante.

- Claro que você vai trabalhar.- Se levantou e foi em direção a Sakura, que caminhava lentamente para trás.- Vem aqui!

Sakura agilmente se desviou de uma investida de Kuramochi. Ela pegou uma xícara e atirou contra o homem que estava do outro lado da sala. Ele se desviou sem dificuldades e a xícara acertou o pequeno espelho da sala, o fazendo em pedaços. Hitoshi aproveitou o momento de distração de Sakura e a agarrou com brutalidade contra a parede, prendendo seus braços.

- Me larga!!!

- Acho que você não entendeu o que eu te disse por tanto tempo gracinha...- Sakura se debatia entre os braços do homem que mais odiava.- Eu disse que você ia ser minha, não disse?- Sakura arregalou os olhos e parou para ouvir melhor.

- Você...

- Eu te disse isso tantas vezes... Por cartas e até por um telefonema... Como você pôde duvidar?- Sorriu.

Sakura não podia acreditar. Ele era... Ele era a mesma pessoa que... Fechou os olhos e cairia no chão desfalecida se Kuramochi não a estivesse segurando com força.

.....................................................................

Inabata entrou no seu consultório dentro do hospital e tirando o jaleco, deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Está rindo do que?

Kazuo se virou e encontrou Eriol encostado à parede, ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados e um semblante que ia além do sério. Controlando o susto, disse:

- De nada que seja da sua conta. Agora saia daqui e...- Não pôde terminar sua frase com Eriol o segurando pela gola da camisa.

- Me responda!- Apertou mais o tecido da roupa do rapaz.- O que você pretende fazer com Sonomi? Mata-la aos poucos? E com Tomoyo? Quer que ela morra de tristeza também? Se afaste delas!!

- Que intimidade, não?- Eriol se sentiu incomodado, mas não diminuiu a força.- Chamando pelo primeiro nome... Mas o que era que você queria saber mesmo? Ah sim... Lembrei. Entenda meu caro, eu somente aplico o tratamento necessário para a senhora Daidouji, ou melhor, Sonomi como você mesmo diz. E Tomoyo... Bom, dela cuido eu, afinal, somos namorados, esqueceu?

Eriol largou o homem e pensou um pouco. Ele tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Inabata ajeitou a sua roupa e chegou perto de Eriol.

- O que foi?- Lhe falou baixinho.- Ficou abalado, é?

- Calado...- Eriol sentiu uma coisa esquisita queimar dentro de si. Deu-se conta de que Tomoyo não a pertencia...

- Pois eu vou repetir de novo...Quem tem que se afastar dela é você, porque Tomoyo é minha.- Aumentou o tom de voz e gritou a última frase.- Ela é minha namorada!!

- Pode repetir isso, por favor?- A feminina figura de Tomoyo apareceu na porta. Kazuo tinha os olhos do tamanho de pratos.- Sim, porque eu acho que não ouvi direito.- Disse, fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

.....................................................................

Li abriu rapidamente o portãozinho da casa de Sakura e já ia tocar a campainha quando viu a porta semi-aberta. Será que Sakura tinha esquecido de fechar? Abriu a porta cautelosamente e tirou uma parte de seus agasalhos. Viu seu cachecol no chão. Algo não estava bem. Quando olhou para a sala de visitas viu um bule de chá e uma xícara em cima da mesa. Olhou angustiado para o espelho estilhaçado. Seu faro de detetive estava ficando aguçado. Olhou o pé da escada e viu o tapete desarrumado. Silenciosamente subiu as escadas a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que chegou no corredor dos quartos olhava cautelosamente antes de entrar. Tentava sentir a presença de alguém, até que achou. O primeiro quarto à esquerda. Tinha alguém lá. Não pôde se controlar e foi até lá rapidamente. Viu o homem nojento que respondia ao nome de Hitoshi beijando lentamente o pescoço de sua flor. Ficou sem reação ao ver aquele ser repugnante passando a mão pelas pernas de Sakura, que estava imóvel. Um sentimento incontrolável lhe cegou e com dois passos e uma força descomunal, literalmente arrancou o homem de seu lugar, o puxando pela roupa e o jogando no chão. Kuramochi olhou atônito. Não havia percebido que Syaoran estava ali.

Li não pensou duas vezes e foi ao encontro de Sakura, que estava desacordada. Hitoshi passou a mão pelo peito que doía pelo baque no chão. Olhou Li tentando reanimar Sakura. Será que ele gostava tanto dela que tinha esquecido que havia um inimigo por perto? Hitoshi estralou os dedos. Ele iria aprender uma lição. Afinal, não era somente Syaoran que sabia lutar.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: Andei pensando e percebi que umas das partes do fic que eu mais gosto de fazer são as notas.(Por isso que elas são enoormes!!) Esquisito? Acho que não. Esqueci de colocar uma coisinha lá no primeiro capítulo: "Não se importem com qualquer erro de gramática ou de concordância." É que eu tenho horror a fazer revisões!!! É igual em relação a livros, não consigo ler mais de uma vez porque me entedia totalmente.

Que capítulo mais sem diálogos, né? Minha sugestão de música (sugestão mesmo, coisa de quem não tem o que fazer) para este capítulo é "Love Song" do Luna Sea. Principalmente na hora que ele fala "Aishiteru"...(Ryuichiiii!!!) ^^ Se quiserem, tanto eu quanto o Kazaa estamos à disposição, ok? ^.~ Outra coisa que eu queria falar é que se acostumem que nem toda história acaba bem. Não, isso não tem nada a ver com o "Atração Fatal" (Que título horrível!!), mas é que pode acontecer um dia, né? Estou com uns planos para uma adaptação de um livrinho que achei aqui em casa, mas para isso eu adiaria uma suposta segunda parte deste fanfiction. Ainda estou indecisa.

B-jos para vocês e obrigada a todas (sim, parece que somente garotas lêem esta história) pelos reviews deixados. Sem eles podem ter certeza que este fanfiction estaria ainda lá pelo capítulo cinco.(Será que alguém lê essas minhas notas gigantescas?)

Hime Hayashi

PS: Dai, obrigada pela opinião e desculpa por falar tanta inutilidade no icq. Sayo, valeu pela notificação sobre o último parágrafo.


	9. Tensão

Bom, este capítulo ficou bem denso, só o essencial mesmo, então eu só vou adiantar que os fatos não estão rigorosa e cronologicamente descritos, mas é mais ou menos como se acontecessem ao mesmo tempo em certas partes, e mais pro final o tempo corre um pouco mais, certo? Boa leitura.

Atração Fatal-IX

_Por Hime_

_-Tensão- _

- Sakura!- Syaoran a chamou e não obteve resposta alguma. Virou-se para trás repentinamente.- O que você fez com ela seu...

Não completou sua frase, Hitoshi já não estava mais lá.

- Mas como...- Se Hitoshi tivesse saído ele sentiria, a não ser que... Ele soubesse camuflar seu ki!

Syaoran estava indeciso sobre ir atrás de Hitoshi ou ficar cuidando de Sakura. Olhou para sua noiva. Ela estava com os cabelos desarrumados, um pouco pálida, a roupa bagunçada, mas aquele canalha não parecia ter feito nada mais grave com ela. Passou a mão pelo rosto tão delicado. Será que ele havia a dopado? Ou talvez ela houvesse desmaiado como uma defesa natural... Aquele crápula tinha colocado aquela boca imunda sobre os tão doces lábios de Sakura... Syaoran a cobriu com um cobertor e saiu correndo. Aquele idiota iria pagar. E muito caro.

.....................................................................

Kazuo abria e fechava a boca, mas não conseguia pronunciar alguma palavra que fizesse sentido.

- E então? Que brincadeira é essa de que sou sua namorada? Sim, porque isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

Eriol, que já havia entendido a situação, deu um sorriso mais que vitorioso para Inabata, que abaixou a cabeça. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça suspirando. Ele tinha a rara capacidade de lhe irritar e era covarde demais para defender seus atos.

- Sabe...- Tomoyo chegou perto de Kazuo.- Tenho pena de você. Muita pena mesmo. Você não passa de uma criança carente de atenção, mas acho que pode me prometer uma coisa.- Kazuo levantou um pouco a cabeça. Estava entre furioso e surpreso. Aquelas palavras cortantes... Mas Tomoyo lhe fazendo um pedido?- Nunca mais se aproxime de nós, entendeu? Principalmente da minha mãe. Nunca mais.- Falou vagarosamente sua última frase, saboreando cada fonema.

Inabata apertava a mão com força, o seu cabelo cobria os olhos.

- Eriol, será que eu poderia falar com você depois?- Tomoyo abriu o semblante.

- Claro. Já estou indo.- Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices quem somente Inabata presenciou e não pôde entender tal profundidade. Sua mente fervilhava...

Tomoyo saiu com passos leves para fora daquele consultório. Eriol, ao ver que Tomoyo já havia se distanciado, falou para Inabata:

- Bom, tudo o que eu tinha para dizer já foi dito por Tomoyo.- Ia se virar para sair quando a provocante voz do médico soou.

- Soube de coisas interessantes também? Não se anime tanto. Tudo é uma questão de tempo pra mim.- Seu sorriso sarcástico atiçava os nervos de qualquer um, até mesmo do paciente Hiiragizawa. De uma só vez Eriol pegou Inabata pelo colarinho e encostando-o na parede reafirmou com uma voz pesada:

- Será que você não entendeu? Fique longe dela.

- De quem você esta falando? Da mãe ou da filha?- Seu sorrisinho cínico apareceu mais uma vez e não foi tolerado por Hiiragizawa, que juntando a outra mão, jogou o corpo do médico em cima de uma maca que havia no canto da sala, fazendo um barulho desconcertante. Eriol se limitou a sair calado da sala, não queria mais uma vez olhar para aquele ser tão repugnante.

.....................................................................

Syaoran tinha acabado de sair da casa de Sakura quando sentiu a presença de Hitoshi novamente. Não estava muito longe. Assim que virou a esquina viu uma sombra num beco do outro lado da rua. Chegou até lá e viu que Hitoshi não tinha intenções de fugir. Então para que desaparecer de repente?

- Não vai fugir?- Disse Li para o homem de braços cruzados, encostado no muro.

- Não preciso. Além do mais, fugir de quem? Porque de você é que não vale a pena.

Li se continha severamente para não ir até onde aquele cara estava e dar-lhe uma boa de uma surra.

- Você é um idiota, sabia?- Syaoran tirou as luvas e colocou em cima da tampa de uma das latas de lixo que havia por ali. Seu irônico sorriso começava a aparecer.

- Eu? Idiota? Faça-me o favor. Só saí da casa de Sakura porque eu não queria danificar o meu futuro lar.

Kuramochi era estúpido, mas sabia que depois do que ele havia falado, Li partiria para o ataque, por isso se desencostou e se pôs em defesa.

Syaoran sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo subir para a sua cabeça. Seus pensamentos coerentes ficaram totalmente nublados, só lhe permitindo pensar em como fazer aquele canalha sofrer o máximo possível sem mata-lo. De um impulso com as pernas pulou para cima de Kuramochi, lhe aplicando um chute no pescoço, mas este golpe foi defendido por Hitoshi. Logo em seguida Li começou com uma sucessão de socos por todos os lados, vindos de todas as direções, e Hitoshi fazia de tudo para se defender.

- Sabe, até que você presta pra alguma coisa.- Kuramochi falava enquanto Syaoran se afastava, recuperando um pouco do fôlego.

- Você também presta.- Li falava enquanto colocava a mão numa lata de lixo. Hitoshi levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de interrogação.- Mas somente para ser meu saco de pancadas.

Kuramochi caiu na provocação de Li e começou a atacar sem descanso, usando desde chutes até uns socos mal mirados. Syaoran adorou. Ele era mesmo um pateta. Com agilidade pegou a tampa de lixo na qual estava encostado e usou como um escudo, se defendendo com o lado direito e atacando com o esquerdo. Agia como uma máquina. O barulho metálico começou a ecoar pelo beco. Logo Li ganhou vantagem e largou a tampa, somente dando uma sucessão de golpes perfeitos, exatos, como se fosse uma coreografia.

Hitoshi deveria ter se preparado melhor. Tinha ficado meses sem treinar. Estava se cansando fácil e pra piorar não havia levado nenhuma arma para o local. Enquanto pensava, deu uma brecha enorme em sua defesa mal-feita e Li pôde acertar com tranqüilidade um gostoso soco bem no meio do seu estômago, o fazendo ir de encontro com umas caixas de papelão e algumas bugigangas, o fazendo ficar por cima dessas inutilidades.

- E então? Já se cansou?- Li sorria ferozmente. Seu adversário estava cansado, mas o que importava? Ele o tinha provocado, não tinha? Agora que agüentasse as conseqüências por mexer com ele e com Sakura. Sim, principalmente com a sua Sakura.

Li avançou novamente para cima de Hitoshi, que levantava cambaleante, com uma mão no estômago. No exato momento em que Syaoran iria lhe dar uma rasteira, Hitoshi partiu uma garrafa verde que estava num canto no ombro direito de Li, que somente pôde recuar em resposta.

- Ficou espantado, foi?

- Com o que? Com a sua covardia? Não, saiba que eu já esperava esse tipo de golpe sujo vindo de você.

Li tinha os olhos fixos em Hitoshi. Aqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam dilacerar sua alma por dentro... E desviando de tão poderoso olhar, Kuramochi aproveitou para pegar um latão azul alto e jogar na direção de Li, o rolando. Syaoran, por alguns centésimos de segundo, o necessário para deixar o latão passar por baixo de suas pernas, girou duas vezes no ar, caindo agachado no chão. Isso tinha feito seu ombro doer mais, mas ignorou a dor e deu um de seus triunfantes sorrisos. Kuramochi estava quase explodindo de raiva. O que aquele homem à sua frente queria? Provocar-lhe ou simplesmente lhe dar uma surra? Preferia apanhar a ficar vendo aquele sujeito se exibindo. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter deixado as artes marciais por tanto tempo, agora estava neste estado deplorável, enferrujado.

.....................................................................

- Tomoyo?- Eriol chamou enquanto espiava pela porta semi-aberta.

- Ah, pode entrar.- Sorriu enquanto segurava a mão de Sonomi.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo...- Disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Realmente.- Depositou a mão de Sonomi na cama e se levantou, ficando de frente para o detetive.- Eu gostaria de agradecer por tudo o que tem feito por mim e por minha mãe.

- Imagine, eu só...- Foi cortado.

- Não, não foi sua obrigação fazer tudo o que tem feito. Fico muitíssimo grata por me apoiar. De coração.

- Sempre que...

Eriol foi interrompido e logo os dois olhavam para a cama onde Sonomi estava.

- Tomoyo...- Sonomi olhou para a filha com os olhos quase se fechando. Ainda estava muito fraca.

- Mamãe!!!- Tomoyo correu para o lado da enferma.- Mamãe! Que bom que acordou!!- Lágrimas saíam por seus olhos violetas.- Eriol! Minha mãe acordou!- Se virou e sorria intensamente para o detetive.

- Que bom!- Sorriu calmamente. Já sabia que isso deveria acontecer devido ao tempo corrido.

Hiiragizawa iria falar com Sonomi, mas desistiu ao vê-la fechar os olhos. Ela precisava somente ficar quieta um pouco, já que um novo soro, agora de verdade, já estava ligado ao seu braço.

- Mamãe?- Tomoyo chamou-a ao vê-la fechar os olhos.

- Não se preocupe ela só precisa repousar.

- Sei...- Soltou a mão de Sonomi.

- Bem Tomoyo, preciso ir agora. Devem estar precisando de mim.

A mocinha logo se levantou e encarou Hiiragizawa nos olhos.

- Mais uma vez obrigada. Foi muito bom te conhecer.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Tomoyo abraçou o homem à sua frente. Queria mais uma vez se sentir bem, segura, protegida naqueles braços. Eriol, sem resposta, apenas a abraçou de volta para sentir aquele corpo frágil protegido pelo seu e inclinou a cabeça para poder sentir melhor o aroma que aqueles cabelos arroxeados exalavam. Era um perfume bom... Embriagante... Fechou os olhos em deleite. Porém Tomoyo inesperadamente se soltou do abraço, e seu movimento fez seus óculos se desajeitarem no seu rosto. Tomoyo o olhou com um sorriso no rosto, uma expressão engraçada. Eriol já iria ajeitar seus óculos, mas parou ao ver Tomoyo levando as mãos meio trêmulas ao seu rosto. Delicadamente ajeitou seus óculos. Eriol ficou imóvel. Tinha medo de se movimentar e espantar o anjo que estava à sua frente.

- Ahn... Pronto...- Levemente corada, a mocinha deu dois passos para trás, olhando atentamente o chão.

- ...Obrigado.- Eriol disse após colocar sua mente no lugar e juntar um pouco de forças.- Até outro dia.- Disse se dirigindo para a porta. Era melhor ir embora agora antes que não pudesse mais resistir.

- Sim, até mais...

Assim que Tomoyo ouviu o fechar da porta encostou-se na parede fechando os olhos. Respirou fundo. Abriu novamente os olhos de rara cor e fitou a mãe que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Acomodou-se novamente na cadeira e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sonomi abrir os olhos.

- Minha filha... Está na hora de começar a pensar em você mesma... Não acha?- Disse com sua voz ainda debilitada.

Tomoyo se limitou a sorrir e beijar a fronte da mãe.

- Tudo tem sua hora mamãe... E a minha prioridade agora é a senhora.

Sonomi suspirou. De quem Tomoyo havia herdado aquela cabeça dura e responsável demais?

.....................................................................

- Estou ficando cansado de brincar com você.- Hitoshi disse.

- Não sou eu o verme que está quase desmaiando aqui.

- O que foi que você disse?- Kuramochi bufava de raiva.

Syaoran se limitou a fazer um "vem" com a mão direita. Kuramochi saiu correndo e tentou acertar o estômago de Syaoran com um soco, mas falhou. Tentou com a perna esquerda, mas falhou novamente. Li ficou realmente decepcionado com seu oponente. Olhou rapidamente o local em que estava. Muros de tijolos vermelhos, céu aberto, latões de lixo encostados nas duas paredes. Um beco sem saída. Iria acabar com aquilo de uma só vez. Chutou uma das latas e verificou que eram razoavelmente fortes, já que só haviam amassado um pouco. Com uma agilidade surpreendente pulou em cima de uma primeira lata do lado esquerdo e alternadamente passava para o lado oposto, chegando até onde queria; atrás do seu oponente. Hitoshi não teve tempo de olhar para trás.Li chutou com toda a força que tinha a costela do lado esquerdo de Kuramochi, e antes deste chegar ao chão deu um giro de 360º e com uma voadora e acertou o queixo deste, que caiu no chão gemendo de dor e com o rosto sangrando. Syaoran já estava satisfeito, mas resolveu intimida-lo mais um pouco. Pegou uma fina barra de aço maciça que estava no chão e prensou o pescoço de Hitoshi contra a parede, tentando não matar o cretino.

- Você nunca mais vai chegar perto da Sakura, ouviu?

Kuramochi, entre roxo e zonzo, confirmou com a cabeça como pôde.

- É bom mesmo.

Li se virou para trás e viu algumas pessoas olhando a luta. Ouviu o barulho de sirenes e logo dois carros de polícia apareceram, dispersando as pessoas. Syaoran olhou com nojo para a cara amassada de Hitoshi e se levantou, jogando a barra de aço no chão.

- Espero que tenha aprendido.- Ouviu os policiais correndo até onde estavam.- Eu não exitaria em lhe dar outra lição melhor numa próxima vez.

Syaoran explicou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido aos policiais, que arrastaram Hitoshi para o carro e disse que depois passava na delegacia para esclarecer as coisas. Tinha uma coisa que lhe preocupava muito mais no momento, Sakura.

.....................................................................

Eriol andava com certa pressa para o terceiro cartório. Tinha gastado mais tempo no hospital do que o esperado. Sorriu levemente. Claro que em parte tinha sido bom, mas por conta disso teve que almoçar em um lugar qualquer e agora corria para cumprir seus deveres. Pensou nos seus tempos de atirador da polícia, eram bem menos corridos. Porém essa correria de agora lhe agradava intimamente. Pensando bem, o que vivia no momento era bem próximo da sua realização profissional. Tinha um pouco de tudo à sua volta. Lutas, confusões, mistério, um pouco de romance até. E o melhor, podia estar sempre conhecendo pessoas novas. Sentiu um calor invadir seu coração. E essas novas pessoas conhecidas eram diferentes. Em especial uma, que o faria agradecer eternamente aos céus por ter conhecido um ser tão maravilhoso como aquele. "Um anjo..." Sussurrou internamente. Tomoyo tinha uma maneira angelical de ser. Aqueles olhos gentis, o sorriso luminoso e o toque de suas mãos... Parou em frente à construção onde estava localizado o terceiro cartório. Respirou profundamente. Tentaria matar esse seu afeto por Tomoyo o quanto antes. Ela já tinha um futuro definido, traçado. Não seria ele que estragaria esse bonito destino. Faria como os poetas antigos: sufocaria seus sentimentos em prol do ser amado. Seria assim e ponto final. Ajeitou o sobretudo juntamente com os seus pensamentos e entrou no prédio.

.....................................................................

Syaoran entrou esbaforido pela sala, e pulando os degraus logo chegou ao quarto onde Sakura estava. Ela ainda não havia acordado. Acalmando sua respiração, Li chegou perto de Sakura e acariciou seus cabelos. Não podia deixar de admirar; era realmente divina. Mas o que faria quando acordasse? O que diria? Qual seria a reação dela? Sakura abriu seus olhos verdes repentinamente. Syaoran ficou preocupado. Estava agachado ao lado de Sakura e afastou-se um pouco quando a viu se sentar meio atordoada. Sakura mirava o nada, seus olhos não transmitiam qualquer tipo de expressão. Seus delicados pés tocaram o chão. Olhou para Li, o viu machucado no ombro, mesmo por cima da camisa. Não encarou os olhos de seu noivo. Limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e chorar, chorar com o belo rosto escondido entre as mãos trêmulas.

.....................................................................

Sétimo cartório. Eriol olhou a pequena porta e entrou. Se parecia um pouco com seu escritório: uma escada logo na entrada e o atendimento no piso superior. Chegou ao topo da escada. Essa tarefa de procurar em cartórios era cansativa demais. E monótona. Yamazaki tinha razão em reclamar. Pensou em desistir somente ao pensar que tinha mais uma lista inteira para visitar.

Pôde observar várias salas que pareciam ser grandes internamente. Procurou pela atendente que deveria estar na mesinha à sua frente, mas não achou nem uma alma viva passando por ali. Seguiu para uma porta que estava aberta, achou somente um homem bem redondo digitando alguns papéis. 

- Por favor.- Perguntou da porta.- Será que o senhor saberia onde está a atendente?

- Oh sim!- Falou enquanto ajeitava seus óculos quadradinhos.- A senhorita Misaki está logo nesta sala maior ao lado. Logo vai acha-la. Ela tem cabelos pretos bem compridos.

- Obrigado.- Saiu se dirigindo ao local indicado enquanto ouvia o homem voltar a bater furiosamente nas teclas de sua máquina.

Eriol espiou pela porta e procurou pela tal senhorita Misaki. Alguma mulher de cabelos longos, não? Pois então... Hiiragizawa se endireitou e entrou pela porta. Olhou melhor para o que acontecia. Várias pessoas, algumas bem peculiares, como uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e um homem de cabelos prateados, mas não tanta importância quando destinou ao casal central. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Caminhou apressadamente, sem se importar com os que o olhavam, até onde eles estavam e onde o homem cumprimentava o senhor do outro lado da mesa. Chegou até onde a moça estava e tocou seu ombro, fazendo-a se virar. Reconheceu-a. O rosto de Kaho ficou pálido. Eriol sentiu o chão abrir-se debaixo de seus pés. Ela estava tão bonita... Usava um discreto vestido branco, e tinha nas mãos um pequeno buquê. O homem ao lado de Mizuki se virou e Eriol não caiu com as pernas amolecidas porque estava paralisado com o choque. "Nagamine?" Pensou atordoadamente. Só lhe faltava uma coisa para cair em desespero de uma vez. Puxou sem o mínimo de delicadeza uma folha que o suposto noivo de Tomoyo segurava. Leu avidamente o título escrito em letras bem grandes e redondas: "Certidão de Casamento". 

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: A-ca-bei!!! Finalmente esse rololô vai terminar!! Ufs... Tem uma coisa que eu quero falar desde o começo desta história mas sempre me esqueço: Tive a "extraordinária" idéia de fazer essa história depois de ler "Os crimes ABC", de Agatha Christie. Juntando com mais informações de " Treze à mesa", da mesma autora. Pronto, falei. É que de vez em quando eu esqueço sabe... Principalmente de anexar arquivos!!^^

Agora meus agradecimentos, sim, sim. Agradeço a Saki Kinomoto, que diretamente falando me fez terminar este capítulo. Agradeçam a ela, porque se não fosse o pedido tão "comovente" dela, eu só voltaria a escrever daqui a uns três dias creio eu. Dai, obrigada mesmo. Você foi minha "consultora de cenas" (existe isso?) deste capítulo e do último. Obrigada a todas que têm postado review (no próximo capítulo eu detalho isso). E um aviso pra dona Sayo assanhada (^_^): você recebeu meu e-mail? Por favor, me dê uma resposta, ok? (eu ainda me admiro como minhas notas são enormes...)

B-jos para todos, Hime

PS: Agora vocês também me acham no MSN de vez em quando: ayahh@hotmail.com


	10. Acerto de contas

Atração Fatal-X

_Por Hime_

_ -Acerto de Contas- _

Eriol subiu as escadas de seu escritório seguido por Touya e Kaho, que puxava o marido pelas mãos. Yamazaki nada disse quando viu tal cena. Rapidamente se levantou de sua cadeira e ficou olhando intensamente o que se passava à sua frente.

Logo todos estavam na sala de Hiiragizawa. Eriol sentado na confortável poltrona, olhos perdidos em algum ponto misterioso de sua mesa, mas se podia ver a dor latente nestes olhos tão misteriosos. Takashi estava encostado numa estante ao lado esquerdo de Eriol. Kaho e Touya sentados em frente ao detetive, do lado oposto da janela em que Mizuki observava o sol se pôr, enquanto Touya tinha o semblante sério voltado para Hiiragizawa. Não esperava por essa situação e ficou totalmente perdido no cartório ao ver o detetive à sua frente. Tinha olhado de relance para Yukito que estava ali com Nakuru e mais algumas testemunhas e o amigo pediu calma. Surpreendeu-se com a atitude da esposa; ela havia pedido a Eriol uma chance para se explicarem e ele havia concedido, ainda que abalado. Agora estavam naquela situação incômoda a incontáveis minutos. Sentiu Kaho apertar-lhe a mão.

- Eriol... Eu... Bem, eu... - Não sabia por onde começar. Sua mente estava rodando com as milhares de alternativas que tinha para começar a explicar toda aquela história.

Pela primeira vez Eriol a encarou seriamente, sem alterar seu tom de voz.

- É bem simples, Kaho. Por que? Somente responda-me esta pergunta e depois poderá fazer o que quiser de sua vida.- A belíssima mulher se surpreendeu com a atitude e o tom de voz de seu ex-noivo, mas logo seu olhar se tornou sereno.

- Só isso? Somente quer saber o por que?- Olhou com carinho para Touya, que retribuiu da mesma forma.- Eu o amava... Eu o amo.- Falou com uma convicção e simplicidade que fez Yamazaki franzir a fronte. Por que raios então ela estava com seu amigo antes?

- Poderia ter me contado isso ao invés de fazer essa loucura toda, não acha?- O sentimento que Eriol tinha agora era algo similar ao rancor, amargura talvez. Ela o tinha machucado muito! Enquanto ele sofria desesperadamente ela simplesmente estava desaparecida por aí com o amor de sua vida, como ela dizia? Que direito ela tinha sobre os sentimentos dele? Mizuki não podia ter feito isso. Naquela época Eriol sentia que morria a cada momento que pensava em Kaho. Seu pensamento era contínuo, juntamente com sua dor. Seu coração estava estraçalhado, em frangalhos, em incontáveis pedaços.

- Achei que você iria sofrer demais. Foi tudo tão inesperado!- O sentimento de desespero em se explicar tomou conta de Mizuki Kaho, agora Nagamine.- Touya e eu nos conhecemos de forma inesperada, e o nosso amor cresceu descontroladamente! Hoje eu entendo que foi uma loucura totalmente desmedida, mas na época me pareceu a melhor solução! Entenda que você sofreria muito mais se eu te dissesse que estava amando outro e que iria embora para sempre!- Já estava exaltada.

- E quem é você para julgar saber o que eu sentiria? O que eu senti? – A voz rouca saiu da garganta dominada pela emoção, mas logo outro sentimento a fez ficar mais clara.- Acha que eu sofri menos do que se tivesse me dito a verdade?!?- Eriol estava exaltado e já de pé.

Touya, até o momento calado, ao ver lágrimas deixarem os olhos de sua esposa mais brilhantes, se levantou de súbito e agarrou o detetive pela gola.

- E você?! Quem você pensa que é para falar com ela assim???- Sua voz grave soou no recinto pela primeira vez.

Touya sentiu a mão de Kaho lhe alcançar o braço.

- Deixe, querido... Ele tem razão. Eu não tinha o direito de prever seus sentimentos. Eu não podia medir sua dor... - Kaho enxugou uma lágrima que teimou em cair.

Muito a contra gosto Touya largou Eriol, que percebeu que gritara com a mulher à sua frente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa para depois se encostar à poltrona. Viu o entristecido rosto de Kaho. Ele nunca havia sido áspero com ela. Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos que por tanto tempo contemplou apaixonadamente.

- Meu coração ficou em estilhaços, Kaho. Ainda consigo sentir a dor que tanto me afligiu. O que acha que passou pela minha mente naqueles dias? O que acha que se passa pela minha mente agora?- Sua voz já não estava mais tão alterada.- Estou decepcionado. Esta é a melhor definição dos meus sentimentos. Não sinto raiva, ódio ou rancor. Mas uma profunda decepção. É isto e somente isto o que eu sinto agora.

Os belos olhos de Kaho se encheram d'água novamente. Imaginava que Eriol não guardaria rancor, mas não tinha cogitado um sentimento como a decepção.

- Não foi minha intenção magoá-la Kaho. Somente quis que você soubesse a verdade. Que soubesse que não sinto raiva de você.

- Fique decepcionado comigo então! Eu planejei tudo, eu a convenci a fazer toda essa loucura e encenação!- Touya novamente perdeu rápido o pouco de paciência que costumava ter.

- Não, Nagamine. Eu sequer o conheço. Quem deve ficar decepcionada com você é a senhorita Daidouji.

- Tomoyo? Ah sim...- Divagou um pouco, já mais calmo.- Ela que mandou me procurar?

- Não, a minha cliente é a senhora Daidouji Sonomi. Tomoyo não parecia ter muito interesse nessa procura por você.

- Entendo.- "Tomoyo? Que intimidade!".- Larguei tudo, inclusive os contratos com a empresa Daidouji simplesmente para ficar com Kaho.- Não podia deixar de olhar para a esposa, que já tinha as lágrimas controladas e agora exibia um singelo sorriso no rosto úmido.- Vai ser complicado explicar tudo para elas.

- Não se preocupe com isso.- Eriol se levantou.- Eu me encarrego de explicar tudo.

- Para onde você vai, Eriol?- Kaho se levantou também, seguida de Touya.

- Preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. Refaçam suas vidas da forma que bem entenderem. Eu não mais incomodarei.- Estava fechando a porta quando se voltou para Yamazaki, que até o momento estava mais mudo e pasmado que uma múmia.- Yamazaki!

- Ahn...Sim?

- Cuide bem deles. Não sei quando irei voltar.

- Sim, claro.

Assim que Eriol fechou a porta Takashi olhou para o casal à sua frente. Cuidar deles? Como? Coçou a nuca e com um sorriso sem graça perguntou:

- Aceitam um café?

Do lado de fora daquela sala Eriol respirou fundo e afrouxou a gravata. Finalmente se livrara daquele ar tão pesado que lhe sufocava a alma. Só Deus saberia o quanto lhe foi penoso ficar cara a cara com a mulher que mais amou e o marido desta. Sempre adorou Kaho, apoiava seus pensamentos, suas atitudes, mas agora... Agora a pouco ele tinha sentido algo novo. Repulsa. Repulsa por toda aquela situação, toda aquela conversa que tinha tido. Condenou-se mentalmente. Será que ele tinha o direito de sentir repulsa por alguém a quem dedicou tanto amor? Sentia que já não a amava mais. Talvez por causa de... Uma fagulha de bem-estar lhe atingiu a alma. Não. Não era por causa "dela". Conteve o impulso de agarrar fortemente seus cabelos. Sua mente estava um caos. Achou melhor ir para casa antes que fizesse uma besteira.

.....................................................................

- Sakura...- Syaoran balbuciou enquanto a envolvia nos seus braços.

Não obteve resposta ao seu chamado, apenas pôde ouvir com mais força o choro de sua adorada. Sakura chorava convulsivamente, os soluços tomavam conta de sua respiração. Li começou a ficar mais preocupado.

- Calma meu anjo, está tudo bem.- Syaoran tentava transmitir calma em sua voz, apesar do ódio contra aquele animal querer soar mais alto.- Não aconteceu nada de mau, não se preocupe.- Passava as mãos pelas costas da moça.- Aquele cachor... Infeliz já foi preso, não irá mais te incomodar.

Sakura chorava de forma mais controlada, mas os soluços ainda a dominavam. Li sentia uma terrível dor aguda no coração por vê-la desta maneira. Nunca a tinha visto chorando. Apertou mais Sakura entre seus braços e a moça agarrou-se à sua camisa como se fosse sua única salvação. Ficaram nesta posição por mais algum tempo até que Li a afastou um pouco e com a sua mão esquerda a fez fitá-lo. Olhou para seus olhos inchados e seu rosto em expressão de dor. Sentiu dor juntamente com Sakura.

- Escute Sakura.- A moça passou o braço no rosto avermelhado.- Eu somente quero que entenda que você não tem culpa de nada, tudo bem?- Acariciou aquela face tão querida.- Eu cheguei aqui antes daquele...- Pensou um pouco antes de dizer um grosso palavrão.- De aquele imbecil conseguir o que queria. Está tudo bem agora, pode ficar sossegada.

Por mais algum tempo Sakura ficou em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, até que falou receosa:

- E meu pai?

- Creio eu que esteja trabalhando, ele nada sabe.

Sakura se levantou com algum esforço e foi lavar seu rosto. A água escorria por sua face enquanto ela se olhava no espelho. Na última vez em que tinha se olhado no espelho dessa maneira ela estava muito diferente; estava preste a receber uma pergunta que a faria muitíssimo feliz. Dois acontecimentos tão opostos em tão pouco tempo... Percebeu que Li havia saído do quarto. Lembrou-se de fechar a porta do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Molhou o rosto novamente, e deixou a água morna molhar seus cabelos. Olhou para seu corpo e percebeu que ainda estava com suas roupas. De repente se sentiu enojada com tudo aquilo e retirou a roupa que antes usava. Nunca mais tocariam nelas. Tomou um banho merecido e fechou o chuveiro. Seus olhos verdes fixavam os azulejos. Syaoran tinha realmente razão? A culpa não era mesmo dela? Não... Balançou a cabeça suavemente. Syaoran estava certo mais uma vez. Ela não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada. Nada! Agora somente tinha que pensar em viver daqui pra frente, certo? Syaoran a tinha salvado! Seu noivo! Lembrou-se do ombro machucado dele e correu a colocar uma roupa confortável.

.....................................................................

Eriol fechou a porta principal vagarosamente. Largou o pesado casaco e as chaves do carro no sofá e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Olhou para sua cama meio que desarrumada e encostou-se na parede, ao lado da porta. Como? Ainda se perguntava como uma pessoa com uma boa índole como Kaho poderia ter feito aquilo? Ela realmente amava? O amor, aquilo que ele considerava tão puro podia causar tanta dor? Descia vagarosamente para o chão. Suas costas esquentavam pelo atrito com a parede. Preferia que fossem mil chicotadas com espinhos em vez de saber de tudo isso, em vez de sofrer tanto por... Nada? O que ele ganhou em troca? Sua mente latejava, sentia o pulsar do desgosto. Mas não choraria por isso. Por ela. Ela não merecia. Chorar por pena de si mesmo? Sentir pena de si mesmo era cruel demais. Não choraria, não tão cedo. Sofrera muito? Sim, imensamente! Mas veio-lhe na memória algo como ver o lado positivo das coisas. Havia? Havia realmente lado bom? Se havia ele ainda não tinha enxergado essa "coisa boa". Suas costas doíam. Deu um sorriso irônico. Sua figura neste momento era patética. Um homem encolhido num canto de seu quarto, na penumbra, se perguntando o que haveria de bom na vida. Levantou-se. Não faria papel de vítima. Não mais. Era melhor encarar os problemas de frente. Lembrou-se que ainda tinha que conversar com Sonomi e Tomoyo. Ligaria para a mansão e perguntaria se Sonomi já poderia receber visitas. Tanto melhor para ele se demorasse mais alguns dias. Assim teria tempo para tirar aquela expressão de miserável que sabia que tinha em sua face no momento. Não gostaria que Tomoyo o visse assim... Tomoyo, aquele anjo de beleza e candura que tanto mexeu com seus sentimentos horas atrás. Uma luz no fim do túnel... Quem sabe ele já não havia descoberto o "lado bom" dessa situação?

.....................................................................

- Syaoran?- Sakura apareceu ao pé da escada.

- Sakura!- Li, que estava fazendo algo parecido com um chá, correu até ela.- Você melhorou?- Chegou perto e passou a mão nos cabelos molhados da noiva.

- Sim, sim, graças a você.- Sorriu.- Você arrumou tudo...- Seu sorriso aumentou e pensou na pessoa maravilhosa que era Li Syaoran. Mas agora me deixe ver esse seu machucado.- Disse afastando um pouco Syaoran de si.

- Não precisa, não foi nada. 

- Deixe-me ver, Syaoran.- Fez sua voz mais séria.

Li tirou alguns botões brancos de suas casas e deixou o ombro à mostra. Sakura fez uma expressão dolorida ao ver o estrago.

- Espere um pouco, eu já volto.- Subiu as escadas ligeiramente e entrou no banheiro, onde apanhou alguns elementos necessários para um curativo e desceu à sala novamente.

- Venha, deixe-me ajudar um pouco.- Sakura puxou o homem a sua frente para o sofá.

A moça limpava o ferimento como podia, mas era só um curativo provisório até que ele fosse até a emergência de um hospital e arrumasse aquilo corretamente.

- Isso arde!- Li reclamou com uma careta.

- Desculpe!- Sakura sorriu levemente corada.- Não sou muito boa com curativos.- Terminou o que estava fazendo arrematando com um esparadrapo e arrumou a camisa de Li no lugar.- Antes acho que eu desmaiaria se visse sangue num machucado destes.- Falou desajeitadamente.

- Sério?- Syaoran a fitou.- Então como conseguiu mexer no ferimento?

- Bom, isso foi antigamente...- Olhava para o que estava fazendo; arrumando a caixinha com alguns remédios e coisas do gênero.- Além do mais...- Olhou para Syaoran.- É você, Syaoran. Não poderia te deixar assim.- Sorriu novamente e ganhou um beijo.

Sakura o afastou de si e subiu as escadas novamente com o pretexto de guardar a caixinha. Quando voltou a sala ouviu o barulho de chaves contra a fechadura. Instintivamente andava devagar para o lado em que Syaoran estava, quando Fujitaka adentrou em sua casa.

- Olá, Sakura! Tive uma reunião e pude voltar mais cedo, então...- Disse enquanto fechava a porta, mas assim que viu o ombro da camisa branca de Li manchado de vermelho, parou de falar.- O que aconteceu?

Syaoran e Sakura se olharam. A moça se pronunciou.

- Pode deixar, eu falo. Afinal, ele é meu pai.- Li concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que Sakura ainda não estava totalmente bem, mas se era assim que ela desejava, assim iria ser. E depois ele iria falar com seu futuro sogro de qualquer maneira.

- Então eu já vou.- Disse enquanto pegava suas coisas.- Ainda tenho que passar na delegacia.- Dirigia-se para a porta.

- Não se esqueça de passar num pronto-socorro!

- Tudo bem.- Até mesmo quando ela não estava bem Sakura se preocupava com ele. Era única.- Até mais ver, senhor Kinomoto.- E saiu, querendo deixar o mais rápido possível pai e filha sozinhos. Sabia que Fujitaka iria dar o apoio necessário à sua filha.

Mal Syaoran tinha acabado de sair, Sakura caiu sentada no sofá. Sua máscara de forte havia caído. Demoraria um tempo ainda para se recuperar completamente. Fujitaka largou suas coisas e foi até sua filha. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou. A abraçou com aquele imenso carinho paternal que sempre teve. E então sua voz macia se fez ouvir.

- O que aconteceu, minha querida?

Sakura se encolheu no seu abraço e começou a lhe contar de forma meio desordenada o que aconteceu. O pasmar atingiu o senhor Kinomoto. Ele não podia acreditar que um canalha daqueles tinha feito isso com sua filhinha. Sua vontade era de... Era de ficar perto de Sakura para sempre, a fim de protegê-la eternamente, mas após Sakura contar a participação de Syaoran naquilo tudo sabia que podia contar com Li. Ele era um ótimo rapaz, confiava nele e sabia que protegeria sua Sakura sempre, sempre.

- Não se preocupe mais, Sakura. Está tudo bem agora. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, querida. Eu prometo.

Deu um beijo na testa de sua filha e foi até a cozinha, terminar de fazer o chá que Li havia começado e preparar um lanche apetitoso para que sua filhota se restabelecesse. Olhou da cozinha para a sala, onde Sakura estava, e gostaria de que sua filha nunca crescesse, mas... Mas era uma enorme satisfação que o invadia quando pensava que sua pequenina estava crescida e educada. Apesar da falta de sua esposa, Fujitaka soube criar muito bem sua única filha. Nadeshiko era uma lembrança gostosa de se pensar. Esperava que os poucos anos em que Sakura convivera com sua mãe tivesse deixado algumas lembranças boas na filha. Era somente isso que esperava.

.....................................................................

O dia amanheceu mais quente. Não havia neve, não havia vento. Havia o frio costumeiro do inverno, mas nada que não fosse suportável. A estação estava acabando...

Eriol se levantou dolorido do sofá. Que raios ele estivera fazendo deitado ali? Virou seu rosto para o relógio que tinha na sala, mas parou no meio do caminho por conta de um pequeno torcicolo. Isso era resultado do mau jeito que tinha dormido. Para falar a verdade nunca tinha dormido tão pesado. Resolveu tomar um banho. Sentia-se sujo. Depois do banho procurou por seus óculos, mas não os encontrou. Não fazia mal, não precisaria consultar sua agenda, já que sabia o telefone do local. Discou e foi atendido. Perguntou sobre um horário para poder visitar as donas da mansão, esperava que demorasse mais uns dois dias, porém a confirmação de um horário para a mesma tarde o surpreendeu. Agradeceu e desligou. Caminhou um pouco pela casa e parou na porta da cozinha. Afastou-se. Não cozinharia hoje. Pegou algumas coisas e saiu para espairecer. Seus óculos? Bom, depois os procurava. Fechou a porta e sentiu o frescor do dia. Estava melhor. Muito melhor. Sentia sua alma mais leve. Começou a caminhar e decidiu que só voltaria quando estivesse na hora de seus compromissos. Faria as coisas diferentes dali pra frente.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

N/A: Indo direto ao assunto, eu gostaria de esclarecer dois pontos:

1º. Eu não copio cena de autor algum. Nos meus fics não há nada de inevitável, qualquer coisa é coincidência mesmo, já que eu não me "inspiro" em fanfictions alheios. Se algum dia, por obséquio, por destino ou por acaso eu fizer isso, logo avisarei.

2º. Quanto ao meu pseudônimo. Eu nem sonhava que "Hime" significava algo relacionado à princesa. Eu não tinha sequer noção!!!(Minhas aulas de japonês não serviram para nada???) Simplesmente adotei este por conta de uma fábula que eu adoro em que a personagem possui este nome. Se eu soubesse...

Obrigada Dai, minha consultora querida, obrigada também Miaka, mas tome cuidado com as formigas! E já que acho que este fic vai ter mais um capítulo do que eu esperava, faço as considerações finais e os agradecimentos depois. Obrigada também àqueles que lêem e aos que postam review. 

Ah sim, os que não são cadastrados também podem postar reviews no meu fanfiction e em mais alguns outros.Por aqui encerro meus esclarecimentos.

Abraços a todos,

Sra. Hayashi ^.~


	11. Os Primeiros Passos

Bom, eu não sou consultora de moda, mas só quero dizer uma coisinha: quando falamos em "terno", como o próprio nome diz, se trata de uma roupa composta por três partes: a calça, o colete e o paletó. Os homens antigamente usavam as três peças, mas o "homem moderno" abandonou o "colete" e usa somente a calça e o paletó. Portanto, entendam que para esta época do fic, um homem usar um terno faltando o colete seria uma demonstração de algo mais informal, pra falar a verdade seria algo anormal, mas só para não deixar os personagens constrangidos irei usar a palavra informal, ok? Boa Leitura. 

Atração Fatal - XI

_Por Hime_

_-__Os primei__r__os passos__- _

- Senhorita Tomoyo, a visita já chegou.- A criada dirigiu-se para a belíssima mulher sentada no sofá, que folheava uma revista.

- Obrigada Mayumi.- Sorriu e ajeitou seus trajes. 

- Com licença.- E a criada retirou-se. 

Logo Eriol entrava pela porta principal. Tomoyo fez menção de perder o ar. Eriol entrou com um semblante totalmente diferente. A anfitriã não pôde deixar de observá-lo da cabeça aos pés. O detetive trajava uma camisa azul, lisa, sem gravata. Calças, paletó, sapatos e sobretudo negro compunham o visual. Seu cabelo estava em pequeno desalinho; as mechas negro-azuladas estavam jogadas para trás. Tomoyo sorriu e foi retribuída da mesma forma, mas algo chamou a atenção dela. Talvez fosse a falta dos óculos, mas... Afundou-se nos seus olhos. Não, era algo mais profundo que isso, era uma energia diferente que ele agora emanava, era uma energia mais viva, mais vibrante. O ser à sua frente perdera a melancolia de antes e agora irradiava algo muito melhor, ela julgara. Talvez tivesse se libertado agora... Quem sabe? 

- Sente-se, por favor.- Tomoyo apontou um sofá bem à sua frente e sentou-se, seguida pelo homem. 

- Obrigado. Senh... Tomoyo, como vai sua mãe? 

- Ah, melhorou muito!- Sorriu alegremente. O ânimo era perceptível em sua voz. 

- Que bom!- Encostou-se no sofá. 

- Por isso aceitei sua visita hoje. Minha mãe tem um espírito e uma força impressionantes, tanto que hoje pela manhã ela recebeu a permissão para continuar o tratamento em casa. Com os devidos cuidados, é claro. 

- Fico feliz por tudo. 

- Sim, obrigada. 

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se no local. Tomoyo não sabia para onde olhar ou o que fazer. Iria perguntar se ele aceitava algum suco ou algo parecido quando Eriol, ajeitando o paletó aberto, falou: 

- Tomoyo, eu vim aqui somente por um motivo.- A moça abriu mais os olhos, numa forma de indagação.- Eu terminei o meu serviço contratado para com sua mãe. A procura por Nagamine Touya acabou. 

Tomoyo sentiu que estava caindo num profundo abismo negro, sem fim. Apertou com força o braço do sofá, quase cravando as unhas. Agora teria que se casar com Touya? Com certeza empalidecera, porque Eriol quase se levantou do sofá para acudir a moça.

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo? Algum problema?- Estava quase se levantando quando a mesma estendeu um braço para frente e afirmou que não. Esperou alguns segundos e continuou a falar, prestando atenção nas reações dela.- Finalizei essa minha procura ontem e gostaria de comunicar à sua mãe, que, mesmo de forma inesperada, acabei por achar Nagamine. 

- Eu... Eu acho que minha mãe irá ficar satisfeita.- Tomoyo se levantou subitamente. Estava perceptivelmente nervosa; apertava as mãos e seu tom de voz ia abaixando, ficando cada vez mais trêmulo.- Irei verificar se ela está pronta para recebê-lo. Com licença. 

Tomoyo andava depressa. Com ânsia de sair do local, acabou por bater a perna num dos cantos do sofá macio, mas sem olhar para trás correu a subir as escadas. Eriol olhava preocupado. Por que todo aquele atordoamento repentino? Só esperava que não fosse por sua causa. 

Tomoyo abriu com violência a porta do quarto de sua mãe. Sonomi, que estava em sua confortável cama apreciando um livro, virou-se assustada para a filha. 

- Tomoyo? O que aconteceu?- Abandonou o livro sobre um criado-mudo e fixou o olhar em Tomoyo, que se sentava agora ao seu lado. 

- Mamãe, Eriol já chegou.- Disse séria. 

- Isso é bom. Sabe sobre o que se trata o assunto? 

- Sim. Ele achou Touya.- Sonomi estranhou o excesso de seriedade na filha. 

- Hã... Isso é bom. Ótimo. Realmente é um detetive competente.- Ponderou.- Mas querida...- Pegou as mãos da filha entre as suas.- O que tanto te afiige? 

Tomoyo ajeitou-se melhor na cama. Finalmente chegara o momento em que colocaria suas vontades diante de seus atos. Não mais seguiria cegamente as ordens alheias. 

- Mamãe, quero que entenda que eu não irei me casar com Touya.- Sonomi arregalou os olhos. 

- Mas Tomoyo, esse era o combinado! Procurei por este rapaz à toa então? Por que essa decisão agora minha filha? 

- Desculpe. Não o amo.- Abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que deveria ter dito isso antes. 

Sonomi sentiu-se orgulhosa por sua filha. Ela crescera! E finalmente resolveu impor suas vontades. Isso era muito bom! 

- Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu, querida.- Sonomi a olhou carinhosamente e Tomoyo voltou a encarar a mãe.- Eu que por toda minha vida fiz você realizar meus caprichos. Perdão Tomoyo.- Lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.- Perdão querida. 

Tomoyo não pôde conter as lágrimas quando viu a mãe chorando. Aquela quem considerava sua fortaleza estava chorando! A mulher forte e corajosa que sempre foi Daidouji Sonomi estava chorando! Nunca a tinha visto desse jeito. Abraçou a mãe fortemente. Precisava disto. 

- Somente quero que seja feliz. Sempre agi pensando no melhor para você, mas acho que acabei excedendo os limites. Quero que seja feliz por conta própria. À sua maneira, à sua vontade, ao seu jeito.- Afastou-se de Tomoyo e apertou suas mãos. Encararam-se ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.- Trilhe seu caminho com seus próprios passos, querida. 

- Sim mamãe... Eu vou. 

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, mas Tomoyo afrouxou o abraço ao se lembrar que sua mãe ainda não estava em perfeitas condições. A jovem lembrou-se de Eriol que estava esperando no andar de baixo e rapidamente enxugou suas lágrimas. 

- Esqueci que Eriol me espera! 

- Oh sim!- Sonomi também disfarçou a emoção que há poucos segundos a acometera.- Diga para subir até aqui. Gostaria de saber sobre alguns detalhes. 

- Claro. Já volto.- Disse num sorriso. 

Tomoyo saiu do quarto, e enquanto dirigia-se para a sala pensava em como estava aliviada agora. Não diretamente, mas era óbvio que sua mãe havia lhe dito que ela estav livre do compromisso com Touya. Mal sabia ela que nem mesmo que ela quisesse teria jeito de se casar com Touya. O destino sempre prega suas peças... 

- Eriol?- Tomoyo apareceu na ponta da escada. 

- Sim?- O elegante homem levantou-se. 

- Minha mãe o aguarda. Pode subir.- Sorriu. Sorriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso, igual ao que Eriol viu quando a encontrou pela primeira vez. A harmonia que esse sorriso tinha com a figura angelical de Tomoyo era impressionante. Observava tão atentamente esse sorriso que o fazia derreter-se por dentro que... 

- Vamos?- A doce voz tirou Eriol de seus devaneios. 

- Claro. 

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Se continuasse desse jeito Tomoyo iria pensar que era um retardado que não podia ver um sorriso bonito, mas... Mas aquele sorriso o enfeitiçava completamente! Mal ela sabia como, mal sabia... Olhou para a figura que caminhava à sua frente. Pôde contemplar a jovem mulher que caminhava com leveza e elegância. Os cabelos estavam soltos e balançavam junto com o andar de Tomoyo. Corria uma leve brisa pelo corredor, proveniente de algumas das enormes janelas da mansão. Isso estava provocando sérios danos naquele pobre homem. A brisa trazia para si o inigualável perfume da mulher à sua frente. Podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, de seu corpo, de... Eriol precisou dar um beliscão em si mesmo. Era melhor parar de pensar nisto antes que fizesse coisas que não devia. Tomoyo parou e abriu uma porta, indicando para ele entrar. Eriol entrou e pensou que realmente fora salvo a tempo. Sorriu. Não sabia bem quem é que fora salvo. 

- Boa tarde, detetive.- Sonomi disse e apontou uma mesma cadeira para ele. A mesma que ele se sentara numa outra ocasião. 

- Boa tarde. Acho que Tomoyo já lhe deu notícia, não? 

- Oh sim. Mas gostaria de ouvir com um pouco mais de detalhes, poderia ser? 

- Claro.- Eriol pensou que seria bom se não tivesse que entrar em assuntos particulares. 

Tomoyo afastou-se e sentou-se do outro lado da cama, ao lado da mãe. Causava-lhe arrepios o simples pensamento de estar perto de Eriol. 

- Quando terminou sua procura?- Faria perguntas simples. Não queria se demorar nesta conversa. Sentia-se um pouco cansada. 

- Ontem mesmo. Resolvi avisar o mais rápido possível. 

"O mais rápido possível?" Tomoyo pensou bem. O mais adequado seria avisá-las no dia anterior então. Será que ele havia tido problemas? 

- Entendo. Como o achou? 

- Acho que a senhora conhece Kinomoto Sakura. 

- Oh sim, amiga de Tomoyo. 

- Sim.- Tomoyo confirmou com um sorriso meigo. 

- Ela é noiva de Li, como devem saber. 

- Sim. Sakura me ligou ainda hoje pela manhã.- Tomoyo confirmou mais uma vez.- Ela está muito feliz. Ele a pediu em casamento ontem.- Resolveu omitir a parte que envolvia o desg... Ahan... Que envolvia Kuramochi. 

- Ele me contou sobre seus planos também.- Deram um cúmplice sorriso que fez a mulher corar lindamente. Sonomi não pôde evitar o sorriso.- Pois então, ela uma vez tinha visto Nagamine próximo a um escritório de advocacia, mas não o reconheceu de imediato. Depois resolvemos procurar por ele em cartórios ou escritórios de advocacia. Ele poderia estar realizando algum contrato ou algo parecido. 

- E onde o encontraram? 

- Em um cartório. Eu mesmo o achei. 

- Que interessante! Ele realmente estava fazendo negócios?- Sonomi parecia mais interessada. Aquele homem sumia assim da sua vista e agora fazia negócios às suas costas? Esperava que ele não estivesse envolvendo seu nome em "sujeira". 

- Bem...- Eriol olhou para suas mãos e logo voltou a encarar Sonomi.- Ele estava se casando. 

Sonomi arregalou os bonitos olhos castanhos e Tomoyo levou a mão esquerda à boca. 

- Se casando? Aquele trapaceiro estava se casando?- Era bem perceptível a raiva nas palavras de Sonomi.- E quem era a noiva? Devia ser muito tonta! Sim, porque para se casar com um homem fraco como aquele, ela... 

Calou-se, pois se lembrara de que Tomoyo também já fora noiva de Nagamine. Não importava os motivos, mas fora. Tomoyo mantinha o semblante sério. Eriol deu um sorriso sem graça e falou simplesmente: 

- Era Mizuki Kaho. Minha ex-noiva. 

Tomoyo levou uma mão aos olhos, tapando-os. Sua mãe tinha cometido uma falta enorme. Sentiu a face queimar de vergonha pela mãe. Sonomi abria e fechava a boca sem emitir som algum. 

- Eu... Ai... Eu... Desculpe-me, eu... Perdão Eriol.- A senhora Daidouji disse com um vermelho acentuado nas bochechas.- Sinto muito. 

- Não se aflija tanto.- A calma do rapaz se mantinha.- Juro que não pensei coisas muito diferentes. 

As duas continuavam imóveis e sem graça. Tomoyo percebeu a situação e resolveu amenizar as coisas. 

- Bom, então foi isso? 

- Sim. Gostaria de saber se desejam fazer algo em relação a isso. 

- Oh não, por favor.- Sonomi retrucou.- Já estaremos bem ocupadas com o processo contra Inabata. 

- Entendo.- O homem percebeu que Sonomi estava se cansando. 

- Detetive, bom trabalho. Logo mandarei entregarem o combinado. 

- Não se importe com isso, por favor. Não tenho pressa.- Olhou no relógio.- Bom, acho que preciso ir. 

Claro que era uma mentira, porque ele iria sair da mansão e iria direto para sua casa, mas resolveu assim fazer, pois não queria ficar importunando a mulher que estava se restabelecendo. 

- Eu o acompanho.- Tomoyo prontificou-se e se levantou, abrindo a porta. 

- Até mais Eriol. 

- Até mais ver.- Fez um gesto cortês e saiu. 

Já estavam na sala novamente quando Eriol perguntou como se desinteressado: 

- Não se importou mesmo com o casamento de Nagamine? 

Tomoyo parou. Virou-se para Eriol. 

- Não. Eu não sentia nada por ele. 

- Encarando as coisas por este lado isso é um ponto positivo. 

- Somente por esse lado?- Sorriu matreira.- Sim, é um ponto positivo.- Sorriu aliviada, fechando os olhos.- Que bom que tudo isso acabou! Acho que depois de todo esse tempo preciso espairecer um pouco. 

Eriol sentiu um estalo em sua mente. Era essa a oportunidade que esperava, não poderia mais perder tempo. 

- Não gostaria de sair para jantar?- Jogou no ar. Bateu-se mentalmente, tinha sido direto demais. Preparou-se para ouvir uma gargalhada aberta, contínua, mas admirou-se. Tomoyo somente o encarava com as bochechas um pouco rosadas. 

- Hoje? 

- Quando puder. 

Ótimo! Deveria ter calado sua boca. Cada vez que abria saía uma besteira! Agora ela deveria estar pensando que ele estava totalmente maluco para sair com ela, implorando uma horinha na sua agenda "superlotada". 

- Você se incomodaria se fosse hoje?- Tomoyo disse vermelhinha.- Amanhã tenho um compromisso.- Emendou. Se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos saberia que tudo isso não passava de uma grande mentira. 

- Não, imagine!- Tentou parecer calmo.- Às oito está bom? 

- S-sim.- Droga, estava gaguejando! 

Eriol percebeu o nervosismo da moça. Mesmo contra a sua vontade teria que fazer isso. 

- Se quiser pode chamar Sakura se quiser. Sei que vocês são ótimas amigas. 

- É uma boa idéia.- Tomoyo sentiu-se aliviada.- Logo ligarei para ela. 

- Tudo bem, até mais então.- Pegou a delicada mão nas suas e deu um suave beijo. 

- Até mais. 

E como se tivesse sido combinado, no exato momento apareceu uma criada para levá-lo até o portão. Tomoyo subiu as escadas o mais devagar que pôde, tentando disfarçar sua euforia. Estava tão exultante que se não fosse tão discreta subiria as escadas correndo e gritando. Entrou no seu quarto e jogou-se na sua cama. Que noite maravilhosa seria! Precisava ligar para Sakura. Provavelmente ela chamaria Li e... Sentou-se na cama repentinamente. 

- Um encontro de casais??? 

..................................................................... 

Eriol esperava Tomoyo na sala. Usava um elegante traje, completamente negro. Somente esperava que Li não estivesse vestido da mesma forma. Já estava esperando Tomoyo por quinze minutos. Perguntava-se internamente a razão das mulheres demorarem tanto para simplesmente colocar uma roupa. Isso realmente incomodava.

.....................................................................

Tomoyo apressou-se o máximo possível. Esse era o começo de sua nova vida, que decidiria por si mesma o que fazer. Trajava um vestido negro um opuco além dos joelhos, simples, decote reto, com alças. Uma pequena fenda atrás permitia maiores movimentos. Pegou uma pequena bolsa preta para acompanhar e um grande lenço negro, de um tecido que dava a impressão de brilhar dependendo da luz. Deixou os cabelos soltos, partidos de lado. Maquiagem leve, batom sóbrio. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do resultado, mas faltava algo. Correu até uma caixa de jóias e apanhou um pequeno par de brincos de brilhantes, acompanhado de uma gargantilha do mesmo material. Nada exuberante demais, porém aquele conjunto tinha um brilho especial, reluzia demais! Pronta, suspirou. Aquela seria sua imagem de agora em diante. Uma mulher forte, decidida. Não mais aquela mocinha ingênua a quem todos faziam de fantoche. Pegou o casaco e saiu decidida do quarto. Não mais.

.....................................................................

Eriol estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá, batendo o pé no chão, como se estivesse marcando o compasso de uma música. Tinha desistido de ficar olhando para a escada esperando o momento em que sua princesa apareceria. Mantinha os olhos fixos num exótico cinzeiro quando ouviu a voz. Aquela voz tão suave como uma leve brisa. Aquela que tanto lhe encantava. Virou a cabeça para seu lado esquerdo e pôde ver Tomoyo no antipenúltimo degrau da escada o admirando.

- Vamos?- Disse jovialmente a moça. Eriol mais que depressa se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Tomoyo, que aceitou.

- Está muito bonita.- Disse sem disfarçar interesse pela beleza da moça.

- Você também está muito elegante.- E delicadamente terminou de descer os pouquíssimos degraus que faltavam.

Num simples movimento de Tomoyo, Eriol pôde observar como aquelas jóias reluziam. Reluziam assim como dois preciosos olhos violetas que agora passava a fitar.

E, mais uma vez, a criada que parecia ter um sexto sentido quando pessoas se aproximavam da porta apareceu para abri-la. Saíram da suntuosa mansão e Tomoyo deu uma rápida olhada para o céu, completamente estrelado. Finalmente sentia-se bem. Parecia que um bolo, incômodo, havia lhe saído do peito. Sentia-se livre, dona de si, quase completa...

_Continua no próximo capítulo... _

N/A: Aaah... Perdão! Perdão! Perdão!!! Lógico que não foi minha intenção demorar tanto, mas é que aconteceram tantas coisas!!! Inclusive uma tremenda falta de criatividade, mas eu JURO que no próximo compensarei. Está acabando!!! Eu nem acredito!!! Só mais um pouquinho, ainda bem. Eu me esforcei ao máximo para não fazer uma nota final, mas quem disse que resisti? Até a próxima.

Hime 


	12. Meu Amor

Atração Fatal-XII

_Por Hime_

_-Meu Amor- _

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Tomoyo aceitara sair com Eriol. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos encontros que se seguiram. Tomoyo sempre dava um jeito de arrastar Sakura junto, mas existem pessoas com desconfiômetro neste mundo, graças a Deus. Sendo assim, Syaoran logo inventava um programa com Sakura, no mesmo dia, no mesmo horário, em local bem distante. Eriol agradecia por ter um amigo tão bom. Esses encontros fizeram bem a ambos, mas tudo não poderia ficar simplesmente assim.

O que dizer sobre um amor não revelado, quando a pessoa a quem se ama está tão próxima de você? Esses encontros serviram para criar um vínculo forte entre Tomoyo e Eriol, vínculo ao qual Tomoyo denominava "grande amizade". Sim, Tomoyo o considerava como um grande amigo, seu melhor amigo. Mas... Faltava algo. Tinha medo de revelar seus sentimentos e ouvir como resposta uma sonora gargalhada. Pensava que ele ainda deveria sentir algo por sua antiga noiva ou simplesmente gostasse da sua companhia. Por que será que sempre pensamos que somos culpados de tudo? As coisas não são bem assim. Às vezes é bom dividir um pouco da "culpa" das coisas. Eriol sabia que amava Tomoyo. Muito. Sabia que era correspondido lindamente, mas e se ele se declarasse e ela percebesse que não era o momento certo ou que realmente não gostava dele, que fora tudo uma ilusão? "E se..." "E se..." Até quando os "se" iriam atrapalhar a vida de ambos? Até quando...? 

..................................................................... 

O dia estava radiante, o céu maravilhosamente azul! Um azul forte, totalmente livre de qualquer nuvem. Primavera. Essa estação do ano era maravilhosa, e simplesmente tinha um pôr do sol lindo! Não comparado ao do outono, claro, porém lindo! Ainda não era completamente noite, e esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Iria até lá e falaria tudo o que sentia. Seu amor tinha crescido demais. Apaixonava-se a cada dia! Sentia que tanto amor não agüentaria ficar calado por mais tempo. Tinha que ser hoje!!!

Eriol estacionou o carro fora da mansão, como sempre. Acostumou-se assim. Pegou dois grandes buquês de flores no banco do carona, identificou-se na portaria e logo entrou. Agora tinha liberdade para entrar e sair da mansão Daidouji quando quisesse. Um avanço? Sim. Pequeno? Quem sabe? Encontrava-se na porta principal da casa. Pensou que a "vidente" da mansão já estivesse perto de abrir a porta. Na mosca!! Não esperara nem dez segundos e lá estava a simpática mocinha que sempre abria a fechava a porta. Eriol deixou escapar um sorriso. Entrou e agradeceu.

- A senhora Daidouji já virá recebê-lo. Sente-se, por favor. 

- Ahn... Obrigado.- E a criada saiu. 

Claro que a companhia de Sonomi não era ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas ele não foi até lá para falar com ela, sinceramente. Colocou delicadamente as flores em cima da mesa de centro. Logo Sonomi apareceu, radiante, sorridente. Mantinha os cabelos curtos, levíssima maquiagem, pequeno par de brincos com minúsculas pedrinhas vermelhas. A elegância de sempre. Uma saia preta, social, acompanhada por uma belíssima blusa transpassada, vermelha, com mangas três quartos. Qualquer um se sentiria bem em vê-la. 

- Boa tarde, Eriol! 

- Boa tarde Sonomi.- Cumprimentaram-se.- Como está?- Sentaram-se. 

- Muito bem! Obrigada por nos visitar. Estava precisando ver alguém agradável. Aqueles acionistas são cansativos demais.- Sorriu divertida. 

- Imagino.- Sorriu também.- Para você. É merecedora, com certeza.- E entregou-lhe o buquê de tulipas vermelhas. 

- Eriol, muito obrigada! São lindas!! 

O detetive iria falar que combinavam perfeitamente com ela, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. 

- Bom, agora tenho que fazer alguns telefonemas. Espero eu não se importe, afinal, creio que veio até aqui para falar com Tomoyo, não?- Tais palavras fizeram Eriol sentir a face queimar. 

- Er... 

- Não se acanhe. Eu iria ficar realmente satisfeita em ter você como meu genro.- E deu uma leve piscadinha para Eriol, levantando-se em seguida e entrando num corredor. 

Eriol, além de boquiaberto, ficou com uma cor realmente engraçada em suas bochechas. Sonomi tinha o dom de fazê-lo ficar desse jeito: totalmente desconcertado. 

Mal saiu de seu modo abobalhado quando Tomoyo apareceu na sala. Linda, como sempre. Desta vez dentro de uma calça social de cor palha e uma blusa de linha, com gola alta, azul clara, sem mangas. 

- Olá Eriol!- Cumprimentaram-se. 

- Olá.- Antes que esquecesse, entregou para a deslumbrante mulher à sua frente o outro buquê, este com bonitas rosas vermelhas, brancas, grandes, em botões, vibrantes. 

- Para mim? Que lindas! Muito obrigada!- Tomoyo pareceu rosada por alguns segundos. Talvez estivesse pensando em como eram sugestivas essas flores. 

- Você merece. 

A verdade era que Eriol estava concentrado no que dizer nos próximos segundos. Precisava escolher as palavras com cuidado. Achava que um erro e poderia perder tudo. Olhou com ternura para Tomoyo, que pedia para uma das criadas colocar as flores em algum vaso com água. Por que tinha aquele aperto no peito? Será que seria por conta da resposta de Tomoyo? Por alguns segundos, preocupações de toda natureza passearam por sua mente. Tinha trazido uma coisa e agora se arrependera. Quando estava saindo de casa algo lhe dizia que seria necessário, mas... 

- Eriol.- Aquela vozinha cativante o chamou.- Vamos conversar na sala de música. É mais confortável. 

- Claro.- Levantaram-se e seguiram para o referido lugar. 

Com um gesto, Tomoyo indicou um sofá, no qual Eriol acomodou-se. Ela sentou-se no mesmo sofá, mas um tanto distante do homem. Hiiragizawa pôde observar um bonito piano no canto da sala. Um violino e uma harpa também podiam ser vistos. Duvidava que alguém tocasse aquela harpa, mas ela era realmente bonita. 

- Tomoyo. 

- Sim?- Sentiu seus dedos ficarem gelados. 

- Eu... Bom, eu acho que nós temos nos dado muito bem nestes últimos dias e tenho ficado muito feliz com isso. 

- Eu também Eriol, eu também.- Percebia que lentamente ele ia se aproximando. Sua vontade era de sair dali correndo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar e aproveitar todos os segundos. 

- Tomoyo...- Pegou gentilmente nas mãos dela. Estavam frias.- Você não faz idéia do que eu senti quando vi seu sorriso pela primeira vez. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente.- A mulher sorriu sem querer.- Esse seu sorriso devastou meu coração, Tomoyo.- Agora ela estava séria, vermelha. Olhava com dificuldade para Eriol. Às vezes fugia de seu olhar. Seus olhos ardiam.- Quando simplesmente ao ver seu sorriso eu fiquei tão abalado, deveria ter percebido que eu iria te amar.- Segurou seu queixo com a mão esquerda.- Profecia cumprida, querida Tomoyo. Hoje eu te amo. 

Tomoyo estava com o rosto um pouco baixo, fitando o chão. Seu coração estava apertado. Eriol estranhou a reação de Tomoyo, até que sentiu algo molhar a sua mão. Lágrimas? Fez Tomoyo o fitar e realmente, ela estava chorando. 

- Tomoyo, me desculpe, eu... 

- Não!- Interrompeu-o e segurou sua mão firmemente.- Eu... Eu fico feliz em ver como o Destino foi bom para mim. Em ver como a Vida foi generosa comigo.- Lentamente seu sorriso se abriu.- Eu também te amo, Eriol. Diferentemente de você, não sei quando esse sentimento nasceu em mim, mas agora eu só posso confirmar que eu também te amo. Amo também o seu sorriso. Amo seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu jeito, seu coração, sua alma... Eu te amo...- Agarrou-se firmemente a ele com um sorriso, abraçando-o com força. 

Eriol ainda estava meio surpreso. Tomoyo definitivamente o surpreendera com tal declaração. Abraçou Tomoyo com todo o amor que pôde. Novamente o medo de perdê-la retornou, agora ainda mais forte. Afastou-lhe o rosto e pôde fitá-la. Vagarosamente aproximaram-se, ansiosos por um gesto que selasse todo esse amor declarado. Ansiosos por um beijo... Alguns poucos centímetros os separavam. Tomoyo fechou os olhos, mas retornou a abri-los ao ouvir alguém batendo à porta. 

- Senhorita Tomoyo?- Uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida. 

Tomoyo olhou constrangida para Eriol. Levantou-se, enxugou as poucas lágrimas e alinhou-se, abrindo a porta. 

- Sim?- Sua voz estava ligeiramente rouca. 

Eriol observou Tomoyo sair da sala e conversar com a criada em tom de voz baixo. Logo voltou a fechar a porta e a encará-lo. 

- Shinako veio avisar que chegou uma visita inesperada.- Seu semblante sério veio a causar preocupação em Eriol. 

- Acho melhor ir embora então.- Levantou-se 

- Não, não se preocupe.- Colocou as delicadas mãos nos largos ombros de Hiiragizawa.- Eu volto logo, não é nada importante.- Passou os dedos carinhosamente no rosto de Eriol.- Já volto.- E saiu, fechando a porta. 

Eriol caiu sentado no sofá. Como ela teria tanta certeza de que não era importante, de que logo voltaria? Bom, em todo caso, seria bom distrair-se contemplando algumas revistas sobre música clássica que haviam por ali. 

..................................................................... 

Tomoyo estava decidida a livrar-se logo daquela "visita".

- O que quer? 

- Oras... Que mulher rebelde...- Aproximou-se e tocou o lado esquerdo de sua face. Tomoyo afastou-se com um tapa naquela mão nojenta.- Sabe? Prefiro mulheres mais meiguinhas, mas as selvagens também são ótimas... 

- Saia daqui!- Alterou-se.- Agora...- Disse entre dentes. 

- O que foi? Por que está tão brava assim? Sua empregada disse que você estava com uma visita. Espero que não seja aquele cara chato.- Jogou-se no sofá.- Eu realmente não gosto daquele almofadinha.- Tirou o cabelo dos olhos. 

Tomoyo tinha vontade de voar no pescoço daquele descarado. Segurava-se bravamente para não gritar e chamar atenção demasiada. 

- O que foi?- Disse arregalando os olhos, numa surpresa fingida.- Não vai me dizer que realmente é ele? Oh...- Levantou-se bruscamente e apertou o braço de Tomoyo.- Você sabe que eu não gosto dele. 

- Você não tem que gostar.- Disse friamente e puxou seu braço com força para soltar-se.- Aliás, como entrou aqui? Os seguranças tinham ordem para manter você bem longe daqui. 

- Nada que um pouco de lábia e éter não resolva. 

- Seu sujo...- Disse com cara de nojo. 

Num ato de impaciência puxou Tomoyo pelo braço novamente e arrastou-a para fora da casa rapidamente. 

- Me larga! Socorro!!!- A mulher gritou. 

- Cala a boca vadia!!!- Sacudiu Tomoyo com força, que se calou imediatamente. Olhos arregalados.- Acha que não sei que na sua casa é difícil para o som se propagar? Acha que não sei que aquele idiota está na sala de música e que aquela sala é vedada de sons? Oras, tolinha... Eu sei muito mais do que você pensa... Agora vamos logo. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o que eu preparei pra você.- Acariciou a face dela, que estava atônita. 

Arrastou Tomoyo para dentro de um carro e saiu cantando os pneus... 

..................................................................... 

Eriol levantou-se impaciente. Já fazia quase vinte minutos que ele estava esperando pela volta de Tomoyo. Algo não estava bem. Sem nenhuma cerimônia abriu a porta e foi até a sala principal. Encontrou nada. Foi até onde achou ser a cozinha e deparou-se com três mocinhas fardadas. Estavam todas ocupadas, mas logo que o viram pararam os seus afazeres e uma delas indagou:

- Pois não? Deseja algo senhor?- Reconheceu ser a criada que foi chamar Tomoyo minutos atrás. 

- Você que é Shinako? 

- Sim. 

- Onde está Tomoyo? 

- Na sala com a outra visita, senhor. 

Eriol sentiu um calafrio. Acabara de passar por lá e ela não estava. 

- Não, deve haver algo errado. Ela não está lá!- Estava afobado.- Quem era a visita? 

- Era aquele médico que cuidou da senhora Son... 

Não houve tempo para completar a frase. Eriol mais que depressa saiu da cozinha e da casa como um furacão, quase tropeçando nos móveis e logo tentava abrir nervosamente a porta do seu carro. Era óbvio que aquele médico de araque havia levado Tomoyo para algum lugar. Só restava saber onde. Entrou no seu carro nervoso. Tinha visto a guarita vazia, provavelmente Inabata deu um jeito de se livrar dos seguranças. Desgraça! Para onde iria? Olhou para a rua vazia e viu marcas de borracha. Mais que depressa arrancou seu carro dali para algum lugar que achasse provável... 

Sem pensar muito acabou andando somente em linha reta. Acabou chegando numa estrada que levava para a rodovia. Entrou com tudo sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados. Amava Tomoyo, não amava? Pois então iria seguir seu coração. Iria seguir para onde esperava a sua metade da alma. 

............................................................................... 

Inabata jogou Tomoyo com brutalidade para dentro de um barracão arrumado humildemente.

- Seu cretino! Me deixa sair daqui!!!!- Tomoyo batia com força nas janelas de madeira, mas estavam bem vedadas. 

- Argh...- Inabata revirou os olhos.- Já falei mil vezes para calar a boca! Odeio gritaria! Se bem que pode gritar à vontade. Estamos num local afastado, num chalé como você deve ter visto. Claro que existem outros aqui perto, mas agora não é temporada. Estão todos vazios.- Dirigiu-se para a pequena cozinha. 

- Desgraçado!!!- Estava vermelha de tanto gritar e de ódio. Lágrimas de irritação escorriam na sua face. 

- Não chore.- Disse sem fitá-la.- Veja! Estou preparando um jantar para nós dois. Você vai jantar comigo, não é?- Tomoyo o olhou surpresa.- É macarronada, espero que goste. Pelo menos é meu prato predileto. 

Tomoyo caiu sentada no sofá. Aquele homem era doente. Muito mais do que pensava! Que carência era aquela? 

Alguns minutos depois Inabata pôs a mesa e acendeu duas velas. 

- Venha. Vamos jantar logo.- Puxou a cadeira para Tomoyo.- Quero que durma cedo, amanhã tenho uma surpresa para você.- Sorriu como criança. 

Tomoyo ainda atônita sentou-se na mesa e segurou o garfo. Olhava para Kazuo ainda não acreditando. Estava lidando com um doente. Achou melhor concordar. Como não havia percebido antes? 

- Coma antes que esfrie, querida.- Disse docemente. 

- ... 

- Coma!!!- Gritou forte e firme.- O rosto avermelhou-se. 

Tomoyo assustou-se e deixou o talher cair. Inabata iria vociferar mais alguma coisa se Tomoyo rapidamente não tivesse consertado seu "erro". Olhou para o prato e achou melhor engolir aquela pasta, afinal, não estava com uma cara tão ruim. Mas sua mente maquinava. Tinha que achar um jeito de enganar aquele sujeito e fugir dali. 

..................................................................... 

Eriol andava lentamente com o carro pela avenida da praia. A lua já estava alta. Tinha perdido totalmente a noção de onde procurar Tomoyo. Aquela área era muito deserta, totalmente cheia de chalés vazios voltados para o mar.

Tinha resolvido procurar um telefone para falar com Sonomi quando avistou um dos chalés aceso. Tinha um carro parado em frente ao referido chalé. Seu coração bateu forte. Seria? Seria Tomoyo? 

Caminhou cautelosamente até a casinha, e pôde ouvir, encostando um dos ouvidos à parede, que Inabata falava sozinho num monólogo, contando algo para Tomoyo. Convidou-a para um passeio noturno. Tinha ouvido bem? Um passeio noturno? Aproximou-se da porta. Essa era a chance que teria para acabar de vez com aquele canalha. Viu que Tomoyo saiu primeiro, seguida de Inabata. Foi o bastante para Eriol simplesmente voar no médico. 

Tomoyo assustou-se, gritando o nome do detetive. Inabata conseguiu levantar-se e ficar em pé de frente para Eriol, que agarrou sua gola com uma mão e desferiu um bom soco com a outra. Inabata cambaleou. Os pés de ambos afundavam na fofa areia, dificultando os movimentos. Mais uma vez Eriol socou Inabata, agora no estômago, com mais força. Este caiu de boca no chão, sentindo o maravilhoso gostinho da areia invadir seu paladar. Cuspiu como pôde, mas ainda sentia os minúsculos grãos o incomodando. 

- Seu idiota...- Grunhiu em tom odioso e cuspiu mais uma vez.- Você me paga!! 

Kazuo rapidamente investiu com um soco contra Eriol, que recuou um pouco de dor e logo acertou um murro bem dado no estômago de Inabata, seguido por uma joelhada. Este cuspiu mais uma vez, porém agora sangue acompanhava a areia. A luta estava fácil demais. Tomoyo correu até Eriol, que agora caía sentado. Estava cansado. 

- Eriol, você está bem? Me escute, eu...- Foi interrompida. 

A mulher foi puxada pelo pescoço para trás com força, quase a sufocando. Hiiragizawa levantou rapidamente os olhos e pôde ver Tomoyo sendo arrastada por Inabata para alguns metros longe de Eriol, que tentou correr atrás, mas foi alertado: 

- Se segura aí, cara!- Inabata disse alterado.- Experimente dar mais um passo que eu mato a boneca aqui.- Tomoyo e Eriol surpreenderam-se.- Eu gosto dela, sabe?- Respirou o perfume de seus cabelos e passou levemente a língua no rosto de Tomoyo, que contorceu a face em nojo.- Mas se eu quiser acho outra igualzinha. Afinal,as mulheres são todas iguais!- Disse num riso doente, abrindo um canivete. Estava quase cambaleando, mas ainda apertava Tomoyo com força. 

- Deixe de ser covarde uma vez na vida e venha tirar suas diferenças comigo!- Eriol disse enquanto pensava se poderia confiar em sua mira. Já fazia tempo. Na verdade já fazia anos, mas... Era tudo ou nada. Aquele retardado era doente e teria que fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele estava muito esquisito. Cambaleava. Parecia que havia bebido, mas estava lúcido demais. Estranho... Não tinha outra escolha. 

- Acha que vou cair no truque de um almofadinha? Tomara que não ache que eu esteja brincando...- Tomoyo estava gelada. Seu emocional nunca foi muito forte.- Quer uma prova? 

Eriol sentiu vontade de ir até lá e espancar aquele sujeitinho até a morte. Inabata pressionou o canivete contra a blusa de Tomoyo, fazendo aquele azul tornar-se rubro. A lua estava alta, mostrava claramente aquela imagem. 

- Ei! O que foi? Eu não a matei não! Acha mesmo que eu iria matar a mulher da minha vida? 

Aquele homem tinha deixado claro que não se importava com Tomoyo e agora falava que era a mulher de sua vida? Eriol viu os belos olhos de Tomoyo se fecharem. Muitíssimo mais do que consciente da insanidade mental de Inabata, tentou agir: 

- Pare com isso! O que quer que eu faça?- Encostou um joelho no chão e manteve a outra perna flexionada. 

- Vá embora daqui, agora!- O outro gritava, com Tomoyo desmaiada no braço. Não viu Eriol mexer em algo nas costas.- Vá embora e nos deixe aqui que seremos felizes, não é meu amor?- Falou com uma Tomoyo desfalecida. Repentinamente sentiu uma ânsia louca de colocar todo o seu jantar para fora do estômago.- Idiota...- Olhou para Tomoyo quase caída na areia e a sacudiu pelos braços.- O que você colocou naquele suco sua demente?- Discutiu com a moça desacordada, mas lembrou-se de seu inimigo e berrou para ele mais uma vez.- Vá! 

Quando Inabata voltou-se para fitar Eriol, este estava com uma potente arma de fogo em mãos. Já posicionado, atirou com todo o seu espírito. O primeiro tiro depois de tantos anos de ter largado o posto de atirador de elite da polícia. Era tudo ou nada. Depois do grande barulho, só pôde ver Inabata caindo ao chão. Kazuo cambaleava demais, e acabou acertando o abdômen do maldito. Este deve ter desmaiado com a dor. Correu até lá para tirar Tomoyo das mãos daquele louco quando surpreendeu-se ao ver Tomoyo também ferida, na lateral do corpo. Pegando Tomoyo nos braços, sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. 

- Desculpe Tomoyo... Perdão... Não, eu... Eu não posso te perder também... 

Lentamente deu um beijo nos lábios tão desejados. O primeiro. Um beijo lânguido, carinhoso. Quase uma despedida. A face estava gelada. Seu pulso, fraco. Abraçou aquela mulher que tanto amou... A mulher que tão pouco amou... A verdadeira mulher de sua vida... 

_Continua no próximo capítulo... _

N/A: Acho que fiz em um tempo bom. Uma semana apenas para escrever isto. Este foi o penúltimo capítulo. Não providenciem meu funeral ainda, por favor. Afinal, ainda existe o último capítulo, o derradeiro! B-jos, garotas!

Hime


	13. Final Feliz?

** Atração Fatal-XIII**

_ Por Hime_

_ -Final Feliz...?- _

- Sakura.- Li chamou.

- Pode falar.- Colocou a bandeja na mesa e ajeitou-se no sofá dos Kinomoto.

- Bom, eu vim até aqui te contar sobre uma decisão que tomei.

- Mesmo? E o que é?- Serviu chá para Syaoran.

- Bem, eu... Obrigado.- Pegou a xícara.- Eu decidi me desligar da aliança com Hiiragizawa e Yamazaki.

- Sério? Mas Syaoran, e agora?- Ela tinha o rosto expressando surpresa. 

- Decidi abrir uma agência de publicidade.- Sorveu um pouco do chá, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, esperando sua reação.

- O quê? Mas assim, do nada? Sozinho? Como?

- Calma.- Colocou a xícara ma mesa e sorriu ao vê-la agitada.- Não se esqueça de que imaginação e criatividade não faltam a Yamazaki.

- Ah... - Olhou desconfiada.- Então quer dizer que ele vai montar tudo isso junto com você?-

- Pois é. Não se preocupe, vai dar certo, com certeza. É sucesso garantido.- Disse convicto.

- Li Syaoran.- Colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Han... Sim?

- Quer dizer que você irá se desligar de Eriol e irá montar essa empresa. Tempo futuro, certo?

- Er... Bom Sakura, eu...- Disse coçando a nuca, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Ai, eu sabia!- A mocinha encostou-se no sofá com força.- Você já montou essa empresa...

- Bem, é verdade.

- Há quanto tempo?- Olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos.

- Dois meses.- Mal acabou de falar e pegou uma pequena almofada para defender-se dos soquinhos de Sakura.

- Por que você não me contou???- Parou de atacá-lo.

- Oras. E se não desse certo?

- Quer dizer que se não desse certo você nunca iria me contar?- Olhou-o ofendida.

- Não Sakura, não é isso, mas...- Suspirou.- Entenda. Eu sabia que iria dar certo. Só demorei hã... Um pouquinho para te contar.

Sakura não estava com um pingo de vontade de brigar mais com Li. Estava cansada demais para isto, reflexo da grande preocupação com os preparativos do seu casamento.

- Está bem Syaoran.- Acalmou-se.- Só espero que me conte antes de tomar outra decisão tão importante.

- Claro.- Abraçou-a. - Você é muito compreensiva, sabia?

Sakura sorriu.

- E Eriol? Não entrou na sociedade com vocês?

- Não, você sabe que ele agora está ajudando Sonomi na empresa Daidouji.

- É verdade... Quem diria hein? Tomoyo e Eriol conheceram-se depois que nós e vão se casar daqui a alguns meses!

- Sim, Eriol quer protegê-la a todo custo. Ele acha que esta é a melhor maneira, mas ele também a ama muito.- Deu uma pausa e fitou-a carinhosamente.- Eu também te amo muito, sabia?- Encostou seu nariz com o de Sakura.- Mal posso acreditar que daqui a dois dias você será minha esposa, minha mulher...

- Sim Syaoran... E espero ansiosamente por este dia...

Envolvendo o pescoço de Li com os braços, beijou-o delicadamente, até o momento em que Syaoran sentiu a necessidade de lhe corresponder.

.....................................................................

Eriol já estava parado ali fazia alguns segundos. Olhava-se para o espelho nervosamente. Aquela mecha de cabelo já estava lhe tirando do sério. Estava tão nervoso que se assustou quando Li tocou seu ombro e, com um riso sarcástico disse:

- Não vá me dizer que o todo concentrado Hiiragizawa está nervoso por conta de subir ao altar, hein?- Passou a mão pelo cabelo de Eriol, bagunçando-o.

Pelo espelho Li pôde ver a reação de Eriol. Não tinha sido nada boa. Hiiragizawa virou-se para trás mais nervoso ainda.

- Você tá maluco cara?!?- Disse com um linguajar que definitivamente não era seu.- Você sabe quanto tempo eu levei pra arrumar esse cabelo?- Gritou vermelho de raiva.

Syaoran iria pedir desculpas e se oferecer para ajudar o amigo, mas a reação de Eriol foi tão cômica que Li soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, quase chorando de tanto rir. Eriol olhou furioso para Li, mas logo depois deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se na cadeira novamente, pegando o pente para tentar arrumar o estrago. Em questão de segundos Syaoran parou de rir e encostou-se na parede atrás de Eriol, olhando o amigo pelo espelho.

- Não se preocupe em ficar tão nervoso. Ela não vai te abandonar.

- Eu sei... Quer dizer, eu sei, mas eu sinto que...- Abandonou o pente e olhou para Li também pelo espelho.- Já passamos por situações em que senti que a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos se esvaia como água pelos meus dedos. Talvez esse medo esteja voltando...

- Não se preocupe tanto. Se depender da decisão de Tomoyo, ela nunca vai te abandonar. Ela te ama, sabia?

- É, eu sei. Eu também a amo muito.- Fez uma pequena pausa, mas logo continuou.- Agora, mais do que nunca, sinto uma enorme necessidade de protegê-la. Tenho medo de perder o que demorei tanto tempo para conseguir.

- Esqueça isso, Eriol.- Caminhou pelo quarto do amigo.- Seu dever agora é amá-la. Somente dê todo o seu amor e já estará cumprindo todos os seus deveres, já que amar é também uma forma de proteger, se é isso o que te preocupa.

Eriol olhou para o lado e viu Syaoran contemplando a janela. Virou-se novamente para o espelho a fim de arrumar o seu cabelo.

- Obrigado Li. Você é um ótimo amigo.

Syaoran aproximou-se da cadeira onde Eriol estava sentado e encarou o amigo mais uma vez pelo espelho.

- De nada. Você também é um ótimo amigo.- Sorriu.- Às vezes é bom voltar ao tempo e dar uma de psicólogo. Boa sorte.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo de Eriol em sentido contrário ao que o amigo estava penteando e saiu do quarto rapidamente, não dando tempo do pente-voador lhe atingir. Sorriu ao ouvir o amigo falando um palavrão. Já tinha feito seu papel como padrinho de casamento.

.....................................................................

Finalmente aquela melodia agradável começava a tocar. Entravam pessoas e mais pessoas na imensa igreja. Parecia uma verdadeira procissão. Depois de algum tempo todos os padrinhos e outros personagens de uma cerimônia de casamento já estavam em seus devidos lugares. Eriol tinha entrado com Sonomi, Tomoyo foi acompanhada por seu avô. À medida que Tomoyo aproximava-se do altar ia perdendo a visão panorâmica da igreja. Perfeita! Decorada inteiramente com rosas e tecidos brancos, cada detalhe demonstrava o cuidado com que tudo tinha sido preparado. Seu imenso cabelo encaracolado pendia de um arranjo bem-feito e balançava de acordo com o seu andar. Um longo vestido branco com decote ombro-a-ombro emoldurava-lhe o colo alvo e definia seu corpo delicado. O saiote era pouco armado, enfeitado por pequeninos pontos brilhantes. A grinalda dava mais mistério e beleza à noiva, cobrindo seu cabelo. Tomoyo sorriu ao ver os amigos no altar, como seus padrinhos. Sakura estava ao lado de Syaoran com um grande sorriso. Tomoyo também sorriu ao ver a barriguinha de três meses da amiga. Seria madrinha em breve. Seus pensamentos foram aí cortados quando parou juntamente com seu avô, que lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na testa.

- Seja feliz minha querida.- Disse afastando-se e entregando a mão de Tomoyo a Eriol.

- Sim vovô. Obrigada.

Somente agora percebia como era simbólico esse ato de entregar a mão da noiva. Tão simbólico que sentiu um frio na barriga.

Ao ver Tomoyo, Eriol não soube exatamente o que dizer. Sua cabeça estava vazia. Só tinha a imagem daquele anjo tão belo aproximando-se. Um sorriso sincero seria o melhor a fazer. Sorriu e beijou a mão da noiva. Ao fazer tal gesto seus cabelos caíram em frente aos seus olhos. Não estavam bagunçados, mas também não estavam como queria. Um dia Li ainda pagaria por isso.

Tomoyo fitou os olhos azuis, ainda mais bonitos sem os óculos. Ajoelharam-se diante do padre. Sorrisos estampados em seus rostos.

Seriam felizes? Sim... Eternamente.

............................................................................................................................................................

Sakura colocava a pequena mala em cima do sofá quando Syaoran entrou na saleta.

- Tudo pronto?

- Sim. Tem certeza que nós vamos voltar o mais rápido possível mesmo?- Sakura demonstrou sua preocupação pela milésima vez.

- Claro, querida.- Li a abraçou por trás.- Amanhã de manhã já estaremos aqui de volta. Sabe que não podemos levá-lo. A viagem será a negócios.

Sakura virou-se de frente para Syaoran e lhe deu um sorriso conformado. Essa viagem que fariam a Hong Kong para um jantar de negócios não estava nos seus planos. Desde que a empresa dele – em parceria com Yamazaki - havia deslanchado no mercado internacional, eram compromissos a toda hora. O jantar que teriam em Hong Kong envolveria Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Takashi e mais alguns empresários de outros países e suas esposas. Elas eram necessárias nessa reunião. Por pura formalidade, mas necessárias. Sakura estava com o coração nas mãos por ter que deixar seu filho com uma babá, já que nem pela mansão Li eles teriam tempo para passar e deixar o pequeno.

- Ela já chegou?- Li indagou.

- Quem? A babá?- Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.- Já sim, eu vou chamá-la. Ela é um doce.- Sorriu.

Sakura tirou de dentro do "chiqueirinho" Toshi, agora com dez meses, que estava brincando enquanto ela arrumava as malas. Depois foi à cozinha, onde a babá estava fazendo o leite do pequenino. A mulher percebeu a aproximação de Sakura.

- Deseja algo, senhora?

- Não, não é isso.- Sakura sorriu.- Meu marido acabou de chegar. Quero que ele a conheça.

- Ah sim, claro.- Largou seus afazeres e seguiu Sakura.

Sakura caminhava tranqüilamente para a sala, com a babá logo atrás de si. Assim que se foi possível ter visão da sala, ou melhor, de Syaoran, a babá rapidamente arrumou-se dentro do vestido branco, ajeitando seus seios dentro decote, fazendo-o parecer maior. Mordeu seus lábios para ficarem mais avermelhados. Se soubesse que o dono da casa onde iria trabalhar era tão bonito teria se produzido mais.

Li estava de costas, com as mãos nos bolsos quando sentiu Sakura chegar. Olhou para frente e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos negros aproximando-se. A mulher deu um sorriso malicioso e ouviu Sakura dizer:

- Syaoran, esta é Yu Meiling. Ela cuidará de Toshi durante esta noite em que estaremos fora.- sorriu.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Yu.- Li apertou a mão da mulher, um pouco desconfiado.

- Oh, me chame de Meiling, por favor. O prazer é inteiramente meu...- Sorriu oferecidamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Certo... Ahn... Meiling.

Constrangido, olhou para Sakura que distraía Toshi. Achou melhor acabar com aquilo.

- Vou chamar o táxi.- Saiu em direção à sala e achou melhor não se preocupar, afinal, seria só por esta noite que Meiling ficaria com seu filho. 

.....................................................................

Tomoyo terminou finalmente de trançar os longos cabelos, deixando a ponta da trança solta. Sorriu para o espelho, estava pronta. Pegando o gracioso chapéu com fita alaranjada que estava em cima da penteadeira, levantou-se e saiu porta afora, seguindo para a sala. Chegando aos pés da escada, parou no penúltimo degrau.

- Vamos?- Sorriu para Eriol, que pacientemente lia o jornal do dia.

Eriol sorriu brandamente. Tomoyo estava perfeitamente bem dentro de um vestido leve, primaveril, de tom laranja claro. Levantou-se e caminhou até onde ela estava, oferecendo o braço para belíssima mulher.

- O que foi?- Tomoyo, observadora, olhou intrigada para o sorriso levemente modificado do marido.

Eriol sorriu novamente, agora a fitando nos olhos.

- Essa nossa cena, acho que já vivemos isso antes.- Saíram porta afora, sentindo a leve brisa acariciar-lhes o rosto.

- Sim...- Lembranças lhe vieram à mente, de quando saíram juntos pela primeira vez.- Mas hoje acho que estamos numa circunstância melhor, não acha?- Disse ironicamente, encaixando o chapéu na cabeça e aproximando-se mais de Eriol.

- Claro que sim. E pensar em tudo o que passamos... Daria para fazer uma novela.- Sorriu, apreciando a companhia.

Caminhavam pela calçada, aproveitando a tarde maravilhosa, sentindo os raios de sol aquecerem seus corpos. Era umas das raras tardes de sábado em que não tinham compromissos, em que podiam usar o dia simples e unicamente para ficarem juntos, em companhia mais que agradável, apreciando o dia, o clima, alguma música ou qualquer outra atividade que os unisse.

- Antes eu diria que era loucura isso que vou falar, mas... Será que tudo isso pelo que passamos foi o preço justo?- Levantou o rosto para fitar Eriol. O fino e delicado chapéu filtrava o sol, iluminando sua face.

- Como assim?- Eriol olhou interrogativamente para Tomoyo.

- Essa felicidade e harmonia em que vivemos agora. Será que para que tivéssemos isso tudo foi necessário pagar um preço para isso? Viver tudo aquilo? Enfrentar tudo?

- Eu também já me perguntei isso e... Bem, acho que não devemos encarar as dificuldades passadas como um preço, mas como uma provação, não acha?- Ajeitou os óculos.

- Provação, Eriol?

- Sim.- Passou o braço pelos seus ombros.- É mais agradável de se pensar. E mais romântico também.

O riso do casal foi estendido durante alguns segundos, até o momento em que chegaram à praça do bairro, inteiramente cercada de árvores em flores, com pétalas forrando o frio chão de cimento. Finalmente sentaram-se num banco mais afastado, na sombra de uma dessas belas árvores. O silêncio havia se instalado.

- Em que está pensando?- Eriol perguntou olhando para o semblante distante de Tomoyo, que levemente sacudiu a cabeça no momento.

- Bobagem, esqueça.- Por mais que quisesse aquele silêncio a pressionava a falar mais que uma tortura. Suspirou.- Estava pensando em como devem estar todos aqueles que fizeram parte da história que nos uniu.

- Bem...- Acariciou as costas de Tomoyo, que agora estava com a cabeça encostada confortavelmente em seu ombro.- Se você se refere a Inabata, ele está em um manicômio, como deve saber. E se caso apresentar sinais de sanidade terá de responder pelos seus crimes. Fiquei sabendo nesses últimos dias que Touya e Kaho viajaram para o exterior, Europa, se não me engano. E Kuramochi deve estar mofando em algum presídio.

- Kuramochi?- Ergueu a cabeça.

- Sim, aquele maluco tarado que atacou Sakura.- Tomoyo voltou a encostar-se a Eriol com um sorriso. Seu humor era interessante.

- Eriol...- Uma pergunta inesperada lhe veio à mente.- Acredita em felicidade eterna? Aquela felicidade dos contos de fada: "e viveram felizes para sempre"?

- Tomoyo... Acho que sempre somos felizes, por um motivo ou outro, não importando o momento.

- Sempre?

- Sempre.

Tomoyo sorriu largamente, seus magníficos olhos violetas brilhavam. Passou carinhosamente a mão no rosto tão querido.

- Eu te amo...

- Coincidência interessante... Eu também te amo. Muito. E eternamente, como nos contos de fada.- Sorriu, antes de capturar delicadamente os lábios de Tomoyo num beijo doce.

Era palpável a preocupação de Tomoyo com o futuro, mas Eriol a amava de todo o coração e trataria sempre de mostrar-lhe que a melhor solução era viver. Tinha aprendido assim com a vida.

Os doces beijos se tornavam cada vez mais cálidos. O vento soprou mais forte, carregando muitas pétalas de flores para todos os lados, fazendo Tomoyo segurar seu chapéu com uma das mãos e enlaçar o pescoço de Eriol com o outro braço. Um furacão de cores, de fragrâncias... A praça esvaziou-se... Ambos sentiram uma sensação boa por dentro, uma sensação confortável. A sensação de que algo bom estaria por vir, julgaram. Separaram-se sorridentes, felizes... Para mais uma vez juntar-se num beijo que demonstrava todo o seu amor.

** FIM...**

N/A: Bom, obrigada à Dai, que me deu opiniões e alguns toques. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Tá certo que não é um final magnííífico, maravilhooooso, mas esse foi o final de Atração Fatal, espero. Se não chegou à altura de suas espectativas, mil desculpas. B-jos,

Hime


	14. Agradecimentos

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos à: **

**Mako-chan**,** Lu Li**, ***Sakura Demonangels***, **Ne chan**, **Andrêina**, **Nane**, **Éowyn**, **Juliana**, **Daphne Pessanha**, **Saiyo-Chan Psicopata**,** Cerejeira Li, Miyuki**, **Mildred**, **Mioru-domo**,** *Miss Black***,***Júlia Kinomoto Li***,** Saki**, **||^MeRRy_aNNe^||**, **Sakura Haruno**, **Natalia**, **Anna Paula**, **Sakuia Kitsune**, **Cherry**, **Andréa Meiouh**, **Dai**, **Mari-chan**, **Violet-Tomoyo, Miaka**, **Misao**, **Sayo**,** Diana Lua:**

Sabem, eu iria fazer um agradecimento diferente para cada uma de vocês, mas decidi colocá-las todas juntas, de forma a facilitar o modo de expressar minha gratidão. Tinha escrito um texto de agradecimento a vocês, mas ficou meio meloso demais, sabem como são despedidas, né? ^^ Vocês devem saber que todos os seus comentários sobre este fanfiction, de qualquer forma que tenha chegado até mim, foram estimulantes, injeções de ânimo, motivos para eu ficar com um sorriso no rosto até o final do dia! Guardo no meu e-mail e inclusive em arquivo todos os comentários por vocês deixados. São preciosos para mim. **Na verdade eu só escrevi isto porque eu queria me expressar, mas vocês não são, de forma alguma, obrigadas a lerem isso, por favor, hein?** Acho que não preciso nem falar que no meio da história eu me decepcionei seriamente quando consegui enxergar o fic "pelo lado de fora" e analisar ele como um todo, não apenas como partes, capítulos. Estava bem fora do que eu tinha imaginado no começo, quando o fanfic estava somente na intenção, mas recebi reviews realmente incentivadores e conversei com pessoas que me deram força. E então eu tentei, mais uma vez, continuar tapando os buracos. Dentre todas vocês, tiveram aquelas que conversaram comigo, tanto por e-mails quanto em tempo real; aquelas que deixaram aqueles comentários enormes que eu tanto gosto (eu adoro, para falar a verdade); aquelas que me deram muito apoio. Claro que também tenho que incluir aquelas que leram e não se manifestaram, mas mesmo assim obrigada.

Além dos agradecimentos, tenho que me desculpar também, afinal, vocês agüentaram todas as minhas besteiras, os meus erros, a minha demora para postar, meus desabafos e minhas maluquices que não faziam parte da história.

Ai... vou sentir tanta falta disso, mas em breve nos veremos.

Muito obrigada,

Hime Hayashi


End file.
